


Dear Bobohu

by peachbbh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cute Kids, Drama & Romance, M/M, Mentioned EXO, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-05-16 09:11:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 40,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachbbh/pseuds/peachbbh
Summary: The next Social Media AU from me :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Smut ahead.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol shouted from the bathroom. The blond was half sleeping on the couch. Chanyeol stormed out of the bathroom and smacked his chest. Baekhyun jumped out his sleep.

"Chan!!" He yelled holding his now red chest.

"The bathroom upstairs is leaking. That's the 3rd time this week!" Chanyeol shouted. Baekhyun grabbed his shirt off the ground. The AC was broken and the humid June air was suffocating. Baekhyun slipped his white t-shirt and left the house. There was no use in waiting for the elevator it never worked. Baekhyun climbed up to the 7th floor. He pounded on door 74. The door opened to a flustered guy. His hair was soaked along with his clothes.

"I know. I'm sorry. I just got back from the gym. I really needed to shower. I didn't think it would flood again. The landlord said it was fixed." The guy said moving. Baekhyun made his way into the bathroom. 

"Do you have any tools?" Baekhyun asked. The guy disappeared and brought back some tools.

"You can use my shower downstairs apartment 64. I'll fix yours. " Baekhyun said kneeling down.

"Are you sure? Your roommate kind of looks like he hates me."

"Chanyeol looks at everyone like that. He's nice just tell him I said so." Baekhyun said smiling. The guy nodded and left Baekhyun to fix it. 45 mins later Baekhyun was done and the guy was back. Baekhyun turned on the shower and smiled.

"Thank you. Clean water." The guy said smiling. Baekhyun admired his dimples.

"I'm Yixing." He said holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Yixing," Baekhyun said smiling right back.

"Let me take you out for a drink? As a thank you." Yixing said. Baekhyun agreed. Chanyeol leaned against the door as his roommate started to get dressed.

"You're going to sleep with him. Aren't you?"

"78% likely," Baekhyun said pulling his white Supreme t-shirt over his head. He ran his hand through his hair and smiled.

"Don't stay up late," Baekhyun said slapping his face playful. There was a knock at the door. Baekhyun swung the door open. Yixing was standing there in a black shirt and camo pants. Baekhyun closed the door. Yixing paid for the taxi to Bleu, a small hole in the wall bar. The two sat next to each other at the bar making small talk. Baekhyun placed his hand on Yixing's thigh. He leaned over and whispered in his ear. Yixing down his drink and turned to Baekhyun. Yixing leaned forward to kiss his lips but Baekhyun moved away. Yixing chuckled as Baekhyun's hand danced up his thigh to his crotch. Baekhyun leaned in and started to nip on Yixing's earlobe. He gave his thigh a squeeze.

"Fuck," Yixing said cursing under his breath. Baekhyun chuckled in his ear.

"You want to kiss me," Baekhyun whispered. Yixing nodded. Baekhyun got up and pulled Yixing to a small area. He straddled Yixing's lap. Yixing held onto to his waist. Baekhyun pressed his lips against Yixing's. Yixing opened his mouth to give him more access. Their tongues twisted in his mouth. Yixing loved the whiskey taste Baekhyun had lingering in his mouth. Yixing moaned as he dominated Baekhyun's mouth. Baekhyun started to grind in his lap giving them both erections. Baekhyun pulled away to catch his breath as Yixing sucked on his neck. Baekhyun made eye contact with a guy across the bar who quickly looked away. He started to move his hips a little faster. Yixing moaned. Yixing pulled back from his handy work and pulled down Baekhyun to kiss again. Baekhyun placed his hands on Yixing's shoulder.

"Let's get out of here," Yixing said pulling back. Baekhyun nodded and hop down from his lap. In the taxi, they made out the whole way. As soon as the door was opened, clothes went flying. Yixing took Baekhyun to the bedroom.

"I'm sorry about the boxes. I haven't had the chance to unpack."

"No talking, just fuck me," Baekhyun said. Yixing kissed him again and did as he was told for the next few hours. Baekhyun collapsed on the bed next to Yixing. Both of them trying to catch their breaths. 

"Wow," Baekhyun said turning to face him.

"Wow is right. That was amazing." Yixing said. 

"That was probably the best I've ever had."

"Really?" 

"Yes. So let's keep it up?"

"Sex? I think I need a break." Yixing said smiling. Baekhyun reached out to poke Yixing's dimple.

"Not right now. I mean we should be sex partners." Baekhyun said.

"No strings attached?"

"None. We have sex and that's it. I don't care about your life or where you come from. I only care about what's in your pants." Baekhyun said sitting up.

"That's exactly what I need," Yixing said smiling. Baekhyun held out his hand. Yixing took it and gave it a shake. From that point forward their relationship was established as sex partners. Whenever and where ever they wanted. Currently, they were on Yixing's couch. Baekhyun rode Yixing as the man moaned under him. Yixing's phone had been ringing for the last two hours. Yixing grabbed a hold of Baekhyun's cock and started to pump. Baekhyun grabbed the back of the couch. He threw his head back as he came on Yixing. Yixing continued to thrust up into Baekhyun. Baekhyun grabbed Yixing's phone and handed it to him. He pressed the green button and handed it to Yixing. Yixing rolled his eyes and took it. Baekhyun smiled down as Yixing started speaking in his native tongue. Baekhyun bit down on his own lip to suppress his moan. Yixing held on his hip giving him a few more thrusts before coming. Baekhyun bent down to kiss his chest. Yixing slammed his phone down.

"You're upset," Baekhyun said sitting up. Yixing flipped them over.

"Very. Good thing I have you here." Yixing said kissing him. They ended up in the bed together. Baekhyun sat up.

"What's wrong?" Yixing asked sitting up as well. 

"I'm starving," Baekhyun said pouting. Yixing leaned in to kiss his lips.

"Let's feed the baby," Yixing whispered against his lips. Baekhyun smiled. The two ended up at a diner with Kyungsoo. Yixing kept his hand on Baekhyun's thigh and Baekhyun didn't bother to move it. He watched Chanyeol and Baekhyun talk.

"So you're from China?"Chanyeol asked. Yixing took a sip of water and nodded.

"What brings you to South Korea."

"New job."

"What is it?" Chanyeol asked.

"No personal questions," Baekhyun said turning to Yixing smiling. Yixing leaned in to kiss his lips but Baekhyun pulled back giving him a smirk before turning back to Chanyeol. Chanyeol rolled his eyes. The two men in front of him have been messing around for a month now.

"Do you work tonight?" Yixing asked rubbing Baekhyun's thigh. Baekhyun popped the strawberry into his mouth and nodded. Yixing reached out to wipe the juice from his chin.

"Do you want to stay the night again?" Yixing asked licking his thumb clean of the strawberry juice. Baekhyun nodded. Yixing's phone started to ring again. He excused himself. Chanyeol stared at him until he disappeared.

"Do you guys even know anything about each other? Besides what the insides of your mouths taste like? He could be some criminal! Why does his phone always go off? He could be on the run."

"That sounds exciting," Baekhyun said leaning back.

"We agreed to just sex. I don't need a relationship."

"How's your brother?"

"He's fine. He's staying with my grandma." Baekhyun said playing with his straw.

"Your mom-"

"Don't," Baekhyun said cutting him off.

"How old is he?"

"26," Baekhyun answered as Yixing slid back into the booth.

"I'm going to head out. I probably won't be home before you so here are my keys." Yixing said handing them to Baekhyun. He kissed his lips and disappeared.

"Just sex?" Chanyeol said with a chuckle. Baekhyun twirled the keys on his index finger. Later that night, Baekhyun found himself in Yixing's bed. He stared up at the ceiling.

"Just sex," He repeated to himself before drifting to sleep. When he woke up, Yixing was wrapped around him. Baekhyun smacked his arm. Yixing sat up staring at him sleepily. 

"Good morning to you too," Yixing said smiling and rubbing his eyes.

"What do you think you're doing?" Baekhyun asked.

"Cuddling with Baekhyun," Yixing said leaning in. Baekhyun pushed him away.

"This is getting too intimate. You were supposed to come home and fuck me senselessly." Baekhyun said climbing out of the bed.

"But you looked so cute," Yixing said crawling to the end of the bed and pulling Baekhyun down. Baekhyun crossed his arms as Yixing kissed his abdomen. 

"Plus I can fuck you all day. We're both free." Yixing said smiling up. Baekhyun removed his arms. The two went at it all day only taking breaks to eat and drink. Baekhyun came for the umpteen time that day. Yixing sucked on his neck as the hot water rained down on them both. Yixing pulled out and Baekhyun turned around to kiss him. Once they were dried off and dressed they laid on the couch. Baekhyun laid on top of Yixing as he combed his fingers through his hair. The only sound was the broken AC. 

"Can we ask some questions now?" Yixing asked. 

"No," Baekhyun replied. Yixing rolled his eyes and stopped his hand. Baekhyun looked up at him with a pout.

"I think I can learn a little more about the guy I'm sleeping with almost every day."

"Fine but keep rubbing my head," Baekhyun said forcing Yixing's back to his hair. Yixing continued with a smile.

"How many relationships have you been in?"

"2" Baekhyun replied.

"I've been in 6  if we count 5th grade."

"Yixing no one counts 5th grade," Baekhyun said laughing.

"She was my first love." 

"You're so weird," Baekhyun said sitting up to look at Yixing.

"How are you single. Your dimples could win over anyone." Baekhyun said poking them. Yixing kissed his hand.

"I could ask you the same thing. You're the cutest man I've ever encountered. Your soft cheeks and droopy eyes. When you smile and your eyes disappear completely, really causes some good chest pains. Your obnoxious laughter. Your perfect lips." Yixing said pulling Baekhyun up to kiss him. Baekhyun let the kiss linger before sitting up. Yixing placed his hands on Baekhyun's hips just as his phone started to ring.

"Who's always calling you?" Baekhyun asked. Yixing took the phone.

"She-Devil," Yixing replied. Baekhyun started laughing. Yixing rested one hand on Baekhyun's hip as he held the phone in the other. Baekhyun couldn't make out what was being said but Yixing seemed annoyed. Baekhyun got up from his position and left the apartment. Yixing sat up and slammed his phone down. He decided to call his best friend.


	2. July Haze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> today's events

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut

Baekhyun canceled his plans with Chanyeol. The blonde was currently in bed with Yixing. The hot July air creating a stuffy environment but even that couldn't rip the two away from each other. Lazy kisses, legs tangled, and hands grabbing lightly on each other. Baekhyun nipped at Yixing's lips. Yixing opened his mouth with a chuckle. Baekhyun slid his tongue in. Yixing's hand grasped his hair lightly as their tongues swirled together. Baekhyun's light moans soon filled the room. Yixing pulled Baekhyun even closer as the sensual kiss deepened. Slow, soft, and light kisses. Baekhyun crumbled Yixing's white shirt in his hand. Baekhyun pulled back to kiss along Yixing's jaw and neck. Yixing bit down on his lip. His cell phone ringing breaking their moment. Baekhyun chuckled into his neck. Yixing sat up to grab his phone. Baekhyun got up to try the AC again as Yixing took the phone out of the room. Baekhyun smacked the box and it turned on. He laid back in bed to text Chanyeol back. Chanyeol was pretty upset about him canceling. Yixing returned.

"You fixed it?" Yixing said crawling into- bed. Baekhyun nodded and cuddled to Yixing's torso. Yixing already knew what Baekhyun wanted. He started to rub his head again. Baekhyun closed his eyes.

"It's too hot to stay in up under each other. Let's go get some ice cream." Yixing suggested. Baekhyun said up with a wide smile. He nodded. Yixing chuckled. After getting dressed separately, the two walked to the local ice cream shop. They took their ice cream to the park. Yixing watched Baekhyun lick his cone. Baekhyun turned and shoved it in his face. Yixing smiled and took a lick of the strawberry ice cream. Baekhyun smiled and pulled back. Yixing finished his ice cream first while Baekhyun was still on his last bit. Yixing slipped his hand into Baekhyun's hand. Baekhyun popped the rest of the cone in his mouth. His hand stayed in Yixing's as the walked around enjoying the summer day. They ended up at the mall window shopping. Baekhyun bent down to stare at the headset. Yixing leaned next to him.

"You like gaming?" Yixing asked. Baekhyun nodded. He stood back up.

"I'm not much of a gamer but my-uhh cousin likes it," Yixing said. Baekhyun walked away to look through the rest of Game Hub. Yixing followed behind him. Baekhyun's eyes lit up at everything. Yixing couldn't wipe the smile off his face. Baekhyun grabbed his hand to take him to the next store. They finally stopped to eat at the food court. Yixing fed Baekhyun a slice of pizza. He watched the man close his eyes and savor it. everything about Baekhyun was so cute. Yixing wanted to wrap him up. Baekhyun opened his mouth signaling for Yixing to feed him again. And he did. Yixing even wiped his mouth free of sauce. he kissed his lips. Baekhyun slapped his chest.

"I have pizza breath." He said pushing him.

"That's a thing?" Yixing said trying to lean in. Baekhyun held him back.

"Yixing." A voice called. Baekhyun snapped his head around. It was a short man with a buzz cute. Yixing stood up smiling hugging the guy. They started to whisperer and Baekhyun could only make out a few words.

"So that's him?" Kyungsoo asked looking around Yixing. Baekhyun gave him a wave.

"This is my best friend, Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo this is my friend Baekhyun," Yixing said moving so they could greet. Yixing calling him a friend didn't sit well but Baekhyun brushed it off. He shook Kyungsoo's hand.

"Nice to meet you," Kyungsoo said. He turned to Yixing.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine. Baekhyun took care of me last night." Yixing replied. Kyugsoo nodded. Kyungsoo pulled Yixing away but Baekhyun grabbed his hand. Yixing smiled.

"I'll be back, baby." He said. Baekhyun snatched his hand away. He decided to go to the bathroom. After freshening up he found Yixing with Kyungsoo. Yixing waved him over.

"Is it okay for Kyungsoo to join us at the movie?" Yixing asked. Baekhyun nodded but mentally shut down. He sat next to Kyungsoo in the cinema which shocked Yixing. Yixing couldn't pay attention to the movie. Kyungsoo took notice and made an excuse to go get more soda. Yixing sat in his seat. 

"Is this weird for you?" He whispered. Baekhyun shook his head. Yixing kissed his cheek.

"I know this was supposed to be just us hanging out but I'll make it up to you." He whispered.

"Shhhh." The people in the front said.

"I'm all the way up here. You did not hear me."  Yixing replied rolling his eyes. he turned back to Baekhyun and kissed on his neck. Baekhyun smiled and kissed him. Yixing placed a hand on Baekhyun's thigh and moved his mouth to his neck. Baekhyun's eyes tried to stay focus on the movie. The few people in the theater hopeful wouldn't notice. Yixing started to palm Baekhyun through his shorts. Baekhyun bit down on his lip as Yixing unbuttoned his shorts. Yixing kissed his mouth before freeing his cock. Baekhyun bit Yixing's lip. Yixing pulled back slowly. He placed his finger to his mouth and dipped his head down. Baekhyun shut his eyes again and clutched onto the seat. Yixing's head bobbed in his lap. Baekhyun placed a hand on his head and helped him move along. Yixing had Baekhyun's cock fully in his warm wet mouth. Baekhyun threw his head back. Yixing tried to keep the slurping noise down. Kyungsoo came to sit back down but quickly turned around again to leave. Baekhyun snapped his hips up when Yixing circled his tongue around the head. Baekhyun wanted to move but Yixing placed his arm on Baekhyun's pelvis holding him down. Baekhyun grabbed a fistful of his hair. He could feel the knot in his belly and his cock swelling.

"Come," Baekhyun whispered through his teeth. He came and Yixing swallowed it. He kissed Baekhyun's now soft cock before sitting up and taking a side of the coke. Baekhyun fixed his shorts.

"I want to leave." He said. Yixing stood up and took his hand. Kyungsoo was outside sitting at an arcade game. Yixing informed him that they were leaving. Baekhyun waved goodbye. As soon as they got to the apartment, clothes off. Baekhyun held onto Yixing's shoulder as he fucked him harshly against the wall. Both men ignoring their cell phones going off. They retired to the bedroom where they started this morning. Laying down tangled in each other, in the now hot suffocating night, with their lips attached to each other.         


	3. Comfort in August

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time skip to middle August.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// Child neglect   
> Mention of drug abuse

The few weeks they spent separated seemed to fly by. They facetimed every night whether it was just talking or getting off to dirty talk the two never missed a night. So when Yixing landed back in South Korea. Baekhyun greeted him naked in his apartment as promised. Their days and nights started to blend together and soon the two became something more than just friends with benefits. They started to know more about each other every day. Baekhyun's clothes and toothbrush had a home in Yixing's apartment. Currently, the two were sitting in the kitchen making out. Baekhyun sat on the counter with his legs wrapped around Yixing's waist. Yixing pulled back smiling.

"I thought we were supposed to be cooking?" Yixing said. Baekhyun nodded and unwrapped his legs. Yixing helped him down and leaned on the counter watching Baekhyun chop up the veggies.

"How'd you learn how to cook?" Yixing asked.

"Cooking shows," Baekhyun said.

"I thought you would say something like your mom."

"My mom doesn't cook," Baekhyun said chopping an onion. Yixing nodded. Baekhyun pushed the cucumber away.

"I said no cucumbers," Baekhyun said whining. Yixing chuckled.

"I couldn't remember which on you didn't like."

"Throw it out."

"What's wrong with them."

"Just throw it out." 

"Fine," Yixing said taking it to toss out. He turned back to watch Baekhyun toss the ingredients in. Yixing wrapped his hands around his waist and kissed his cheek.

"I'm going to take this phone call," Yixing said before disappearing. After having lunch, the two laid on the couch lazily. Yixing running his hands through Baekhyun's blonde hair as usual. The silence in the room was peaceful and the new AC was perfect. Yixing reached down to take Baekhyun's hand in his. Yixing's feelings for Baekhyun were there. It was inevitable. The more time they spent together the harder he fell but for Baekhyun's sake, Yixing brushed them aside. Baekhyun moaned which mean he was falling asleep. Yixing returned his hands to his back and rubbed it softly. Baekhyun's phone started to ring. He snatched it off of the coffee table Yixing watched Baekhyun shoot out of the living room and into their bedroom. Their bedroom. Yixing smiled at the thought. This had become something. Baekhyun came rushing out of the room. Yixing stood up.

"Is everything okay?" Yixing asked but Baekhyun ignored him. He was looking for something and seemed flushed. He started throwing things around.

"Baekhyun?" Yixing asked.

"Why are clothes in the living room? I can't find anything in here!" Baekhyun shouted. Yixing grabbed his wrist.

"What are you looking for? Calm down."

"My wallet," Baekhyun replied. Yixing walked to the bedroom and opened the draw he gave Baekhyun. Inside was his wallet. Baekhyun snatched it.

"It was in your drawer," Yixing said.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Yixing asked. Baekhyun shook him off and left the apartment with a door slam. Yixing decided to clean up in his absence. Baekhyun hopped on the subway. He rubbed his forehead. His hands were shaking from the call he received. As soon as he reached home, he rushed straight to Daeil's bedroom. Daeil was sitting on the floor playing with Legos. 

"Baekie!" The 4-year old shouted. He threw his arms around his big brother. Baekhyun held the small child tightly. Baekhyun stared down at the cellphone on the floor the child used to call him.

"Daeil is hungry." The child said smiling. 

"Let's clean up and then Baekie will feed you," Baekhyun said. The brothers smiled at each other mirroring the same rectangular smile. They cleaned up and Baekhyun dressed the child. He took his small hand. The front door opened to his mother.

"Baekhyun."

"Move. " Baekhyun said picking up Daeil.

"I was going to make dinner."

"Why was he home alone?" Baekhyun said as Daeil buried his face in his neck.

"I just stepped out to get food."

"You don't leave a fucking four-year-old home alone!" Baekhyun shouted. 

"Baekhyun, I was going to come right back. You know it's right down the street," She replied. Baekhyun stepped closer to her. He grabbed her wrist and looked at her fingertips.

"I know what else is down the street." He spat.

"Baekhyun. I'm clean now. You know I'm trying to be a better mom."

"He's hungry! Who knows how long you've been gone. We're not coming back so don't wait up." Baekhyun said picking up the child's bag on the floor and leaving. Baekhyun took Daeil to Mcdonalds. He swung his feet as he stuffed his face with fries. Baekhyun smiled and wiped his chin of ketchup. Baekhyun finally picked up Yixing's call.

"I'm sorry if I upset you," Yixing said. Daeil pointed to the playhouse.

"Eat all your food first," Baekhyun replied. Daeil crossed his arms with a pout.

"No! Play now." Daeil said. Baekhyun covered the phone.

"Byun Daeil. If you do not eat, you cannot play. Eat the nuggets." Baekhyun said picking one up. Daeil kept his mouth shut. Baekhyun sighed and gave in. He watched the happy child dive into the ball pit.

"Sorry. You don't have to apologize to me by the way."

"We're going to the beach today. Want to come?"

"We?"

"Me, Kyungsoo, some friends."

"I'm watching my brother."

"He can come too," Yixing said.

"Okay. I'll meet you at your place." Baekhyun replied before hanging up.`Two hours later, Baekhyun was carrying a sleeping Daeil upstairs. There were police at his door. Baekhyun rubbed Daeil's back to keep him sleep. Chanyeol rubbed his own head as they approached.

"What's going on?" Baekhyun asked.

"You were reported in a kidnapping. And from the looks of it, you do have the child." The officer answered. The female officer reached out her arms. Baekhyun moved the child out of arms reach.

"I didn't kidnap him."

"You took a child without permission."

"My mother is in no condition to watch him."

"We still have to take the child."

"No. He's not going with you."

"Baek-"

"No! This is the same bullshit she pulled with me! I won't let him go through that! He's not going back."

"Sir we don't want to arrest you so please cooperate." 

"Baekhyun, just listen," Chanyeol said. Baekhyun looked at the officers. Daeil started to wake up. He rubbed his eyes.

"Are we at the beach now, Baekie," Daeil asked rubbing his eyes. Baekhyun placed his brother on the floor.

"I can't take you to the beach today. You have to go with these nice people to see mom. You're going to be a good boy right?" Baekhyun said rubbing his cheeks. Daeil pouted but nodded his head. His little arms wrapped around Baekhyun's neck. He kissed his cheek and turned around. The female officer picked up the child. Daeil waved goodbye. Baekhyun stayed there until they disappeared he called his grandmother.

"What is she doing? Don't worry Baekhyun. I'm on the way to pick him up. She begged me to let him back home. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let her take him." His grandma added before hanging up. Chanyeol gave Baekhyun space. Baekhyun ended up at the bar drinking and getting completely wasted by 3. Yixing walked into the bar and told the bartender no more drinks. He threw Baekhyun's arm around his neck and hauled him out of there. In the taxi, Baekhyun mumbled incoherent things. Yixing took him upstairs to the apartment. Baekhyun wrapped himself around Yixing.

"Please touch me, kiss me. " Baekhyun said kissing the side of his mouth.

"Hey, What's wrong what happened?" Yixing said laying him on the bed.

"My mom she's the worst. I don't want my brother to grow up like I did. She reported him missing saying I kidnapped him. Everything sucks. They won't let me become his primary caregiver because I don't have a stable job and my grandmother isn't getting any younger. She can't raise him. Everything sucks. Everything but you." Baekhyun said touching Yixing's face which was only inches from his. Yixing bent down to kiss his lips softly.

"You're the only thing in my life that doesn't suck either," Yixing replied. Baekhyun smiled and laughed into the kiss. The whiskey didn't bother Yixing. He drowned in everything Baekhyun.

"You suck sometimes. It's actually nice" Baekhyun said laughing. Yixing couldn't help but bust out into laughter. Kissing turned into fucking but this time it wasn't rushed. Yixing took his time and made sure to make Baekhyun feel good. They kissed naked and holding onto each other.

"What are we doing?" Yixing asked. Baekhyun kissed his chest.

"I don't know."

"Should we just take the next step?"

"And what is that?" Baekhyun asked reaching out to hold his hand.

"Stop seeing other people," Yixing replied.

"You were seeing other people?" Baekhyun asked. Yixing shook his head.

"No, but we never said we couldn't. I think I'm fine with what we have right now. " Yixing said. Baekhyun nodded.

"I am fine with it too. This isn't dating."

"No, it's just comfort," Yixing said with a smile. Baekhyun poked his cheek. Yixing tossed the sheets over there head and proceeded to kiss the blonde breathlessly.


	4. Yixing's first secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yixing's first secret revealed.

Behind the doors of room 1004, Baekhyun and Yixing showered each other with affection. This mini vacation was something they both needed. Yixing pulled back from the kiss.

"Did I tell you how much I like kissing you?" Yixing said laughing.

"All the time," Baekhyun replied bringing Yixing's mouth back to his. Someone knocking interrupted their kissing session. Baekhyun unwrapped his limbs from Yixing so he could get the door. He sat up in bed and started scrolling through Twitter. It was Chanyeol and Kyungsoo. Yixing climbed back in bed. Baekhyun quickly taking his place in between Yixing's legs. He started playing a mobile game as the rest of the guys talked about dinner plans. Yixing kissed the top of his head. Yixing pulled him up so he was sitting comfortably. He drummed his fingertips along his side.

"That sounds good," Yixing said.

"I'll let the others know," Kyungsoo said standing. Yixing kissed Baekhyun's ear. His eyes looked at the screen. Baekhyun was absorbed in his game. Chanyeol stared at them before leaving the room. 

"I think Chanyeol hates me," Yixing said. Baekhyun turned to Yixing.

"I don't think so," Baekhyun said smiling. He put his phone down and turned to sit on Yixing's lap. Yixing ran his thumb over his red lips.

"Want to have a quickie?" Baekhyun asked. Yixing chuckled. 

"Kyungsoo would kill me," Yixing said picking Baekhyun up and sitting him on the side. Baekhyun started pouting. Yixing rolled off the bed.

"Baby come on. I'm hungry. I can't fuck you on an empty stomach. Yixing said with a smirk. The butterflies in Baekhyun's stomach were fluttering with joy at his last words. The two left the room hand in hand. Baekhyun laying his head on Yixing's shoulder. Chanyeol watched the not couple feed each other and whisper to each other all night. Yixing licked Baekhyun's fingers which caused the other to giggle. Chanyeol made a gagging noise. Baekhyun stuck his tongue out. The guys ended up sitting by on the beach listening to Chanyeol play the guitar as Baekhyun sung. Yixing couldn't wipe the smile off of his face.

"I do believe all the love you give. All of the things you do. Love you, love you. I'll keep you safe don't you worry." He sang never breaking eye contact with Yixing. Yixing reached out to take Baekhyun's hand. Kyungsoo watched how the two interacted. Baekhyun smiling his boyish grin and Yixing's deep dimples showing so clearly. When the song was over, Yixing kissed Baekhyun and whispered into his ear. Baekhyun grabbed his chin and chuckled as he started planting kisses on his face. One by one their friends left.

"Want to?" Yixing asked standing and taking his shirt off. Baekhyun stood up kissed his lips and stripped. The two naked bodies took off to the water. Baekhyun wrapped his legs around Yixing as he carried him in further. Their lips moving together. Baekhyun moaned as they rubbed their cocks together. Yixing used his hand to jerk them off. Baekhyun buried his face in his neck. As the night continued, sex on the beach was checked off for both of them. The weekend on the resort was bliss. Baekhyun and Yixing went on dates that they claimed were not dates. Their phones left to collect dust. Yixing took Baekhyun to the small fair and won him a puppy plush. Baekhyun couldn't stop his heart from falling into the hands of Zhang Yixing. And Yixing didn't want him too. The entire ride back was them in their own world listening to music through Baekhyun's headphones and snuggling together. Back at apartment 74, it was no different. They created their own world away from the troubles of today, tomorrow, and future. In that world, it was the two of them. Kissing, cuddling, passionate sex, any and everywhere. They couldn't stop their feelings anymore. It was a lazy Sunday when everything came crashing down. Baekhyun was cleaning up when there was a knock on the door. Yixing was on the couch when the door was opened. In walked Mei. Yixing's face dropped.

"Yixing. Did you know how hard it was to find this place? I'm not surprised at your living arrangements."

"Oh, who is this? Handyman? Please fix the AC. It's hot" Mei said handing her bag over to Baekhyun.

"And you are?"

"Mei. I'm Yixing's wife." Mei said holding her hand out.


	5. Welcome Jiashuai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiashuai's first day with dad./ Yixing's first day at work.

Yixing continued to fix his bedroom while Kyungsoo cleaned the living room. Kyungsoo walked into the room.

"I'm done. I have to head out but I'll stop by and make dinner." Kyungsoo said. Yixing thanked him and walked him out. 20 mins later there was a knock at the door. Yixing opened it to Mei and Jiashuai. A man brought Jiashuai's things inside. Jiashuai held onto his mother's hand. Yixing bent down.

"Hey Jiashuai, how are you?"

"Fine." The boy whispered clutching a Captian America action figure to his chest. Mei rubbed his head.

"I see you cleaned up. I thought you would find a decent place but it'll be a new experience for Jiashuai here on the poor side." Mei said with a smile. Yixing rolled his eyes. Mei sat Jiashuai down on the couch while Yixing fixed them something to drink. She walked to the kitchen.

"Why does he have a doll?"

"It's a Captain America action figure," Mei said snatching the cup. Yixing rolled his eyes again.

"Did you enroll him in school?" Mei asked.

"I haven't had the chance. I work tomorrow and I think the school has a program."

"Go down there now. He needs to be put in public school." Mei said taking the drink to Jiashuai. He took the drink and sat back.  Yixing ran his hand through his hair.  This was going to be such a long day. Yixing sat down and watched the pair interact.

"What are you guys speaking?" Yixing said interrupting.

"Jiashuai made up his own language. " Mei replied. Jiashuai looked down at his socks. 

"That's really cool," Yixing said. Jiashuai ignored him and continued the conversation. Mei looked down at her watch.

"I have to get going." She said standing. Jiashuai shot up and grabbed her arm.

"Hey, It's going to be okay. You can text mommy anytime. I promise to visit too." She said rubbing his soft cheeks. His eyes started to water. Yixing stood by awkwardly.

"Please mommy." Jiashuai's little voice spoke up. Mei closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She bent down to hug him tightly.

"I promise you can call me anytime. Be a good boy for mommy." She whispered kissing both of his cheeks. They were red and stained with tears already. MEi stood up and walked to the door.

"No sweets, no snacks after 7 pm. His bedtime is at 8 on weekdays and 9 on weekends. No scary movies or else he will pee in the bed. You don't even have a tv so there's no need to say anything about tv limit. During the winter he gets sick easily. If he gets a high fever please take him to the hospital. For some reason, his normal cold is always hard to break. Please don't let it get worse. Protect him please." Mei said. Yixing nodded. He closed the door after she left. Jiashuai stood there with a flushed face. He was clutching his action figure. Yixing opened his mouth to speak but Jiashuai ran to the nearest room and locked the door. It was the bedroom. Yixing knocked.

"Jiashuai, I know this is hard. Please open the door. I'm sorry." Yixing said. Jiashuai sat with his back against the door. His small knees pressed to his chest as he cried. On the other side, Yixing sat the same way without tears. His mind raced with regrets and disappointment. He closed his eyes as he listened to the boy cry. Yixing waited until he heard silence.

"Jiashuai, do you want to go somewhere with me?" Yixing asked. He heard sniffles.

"Where?" The boy whispered back.

"Can't tell you it's a surprise. Do you like surprises?" Yixing asked standing up. Jiashuai wiped his face and stood up. He opened the door. Yixing bent down to wipe his face.

"I like them." He said.

"Let's get ready then," Yixing said pinching his cheek. Jiashuai nodded. The duo left the apartment together. Yixing wasn't sure if he should hold his hand so he didn't. They got to the subway. Jiashuai held onto his doll as people passed him. Yixing handed him a card.

"What's this?"

"To ride the big train you have to scan this." Yixing explained. He showed Jiashuai how to do it. Jiashuai smiled and scanned it again. Yixing snatched it.

"Only one-time kiddo." He said laughing. Jiashuai walked by him silently. The subway was crowded. It was noon on a Thursday so it wasn't a surprise. Yixing kept Jiashuai between him and the pole. Jiashuai stumbled.

"Hold on to the pole," Yixing said showing him. Jiashuai held on for dear life. Yixing couldn't help but chuckle. When a seat became available, Yixing sat Jiashuai down.

"You are so cute." The lady next to him said. Jiashuai gave her a dirty look. Yixing apologized.

"Say thank you." He said laughing.

"Breath smells nasty," Jiashuai said. Yixing covered his mouth and apologized again. The lady rolled her eyes and got up. Yixing took her seat.

"Why did you say that?"

"Mommy always said to tell the truth," Jiashuai said sitting back. Yixing nodded.

"Sometimes it's okay to lie. So you don't hurt people's feelings."

"Why? Wouldn't it hurt to lie more?" Jiashuai asked. Yixing sighed.

"It's just not nice to say that to people in public. Lying is okay sometimes."

"Okay. I like you." Jiashuai said before turning to his doll. Yixing smiled but as quickly as it came it disappeared. This was one witty little boy. Jiashuai followed behind Yixing. They arrived at SM University. 

"This is where daddy works."

"A prison?" Jiashuai asked. Yixing started laughing.

"It's a university. I'm a professor here." Yixing said as the girls waved at him.

"Hmm." Was the only thing Jiashuai replied. Yixing made his way to the daycare. He opened the sliding doors. Inside were children running around screaming crying, and laughing. A small child ran into his leg. Yixing bent down and helped him stand up. His droopy eyes and rectangle smile was very familiar. The boy smacked his face with the wet paintbrush. Yixing closed his eyes and counted to 5 before opening them. Jiashuai was trying to hold in his laughter. The child looked at him with a big smile. He put the brush down and held out his hand.

"Play!" He said. A girl rushed over. Jiashuai went to play with the child.

"I am so sorry. Daeil!" She shouted wiping his face.

"I'm Joy. I'm one of the student workers." She said wiping the paint from his face. Yixing took the paper towel and smiled.

"Thank you, sweetheart." He replied. She blushed and took in his handsome features. Yixing smiled. She took the trash and tossed it.

"I was interested in getting my son enrolled."

"How old is he?"

"5 but it's only tempory. I can't get him into school yet so I was wondering if he could stay here until then."

"I will have to talk to our advisor and president but you work here?"

"Yes. I start today."

"What class?" She asked.

"World history on Tuesday and Thursdays at 6 pm," Yixing replied.

"Oh! You're the new professor. Wow so handsome."

"Thank you."

"Well, he can stay here. The kids have welcomed him. I just need you to fill out this form for today." She said going to a desk and pulling out papers. Yixing quickly filled out the papers. Jiashuai was already sitting down with other kids. A little girl was currently tying his hair up as the boy from earlier painted his cheeks. Yixing smiled. He handed the paper in.

"Jiashuai, I have to get ready for work. I'll see you later." Yixing said. Jiashuai ignored him. Yixing made his way to the teacher's lounge. Jongin pulled him into a hug.

"Here is the talk of the Uni," Jongin said laughing. Yixing chuckled. Kyungsoo started laughing.

"Shut up Soo," Yixing said pushing him. The teachers greeted Yixing and asked him questions.

"You both are new. Let me show you around." Jongin said walking them out. On the other side of campus, Baekhyun was finishing up his student meeting. His phone started to ring. It was his grandmother.

"Hey."

"How is Daeil?" 

"He's fine. You know how much he loves the daycare."

"Your mother gets off a little early tonight."

"I'm not bringing him back tonight. If she wants to visit him she can come this weekend."

"Baekhyun, you and I know she will call the cops."

"Then let her! He was in that house for 2 days! She took the phone I bought him!" Baekhyun shouted.

"At least bring him to my place."

"No, you keep giving her chances. You know how she treated me." Baekhyun said.

"Okay. But let me send some money for him. You're such a good boy Baekie. You work go to school and take care of him. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, Nana. I have class but I'll call you after." Baekhyun said hanging up. Jongdae threw his ar around his shoulder. They made their way to History 202. Baekhyun took a seat in the back with Jongdae. Rina and Sehun joined them. The group started to talk. The door opened and Baekhyun stopped laughing. Yixing placed his bag down. The two just stared at each other until a few girls started whistling. Yixing cleared his throat. 

"Hello, I'm Zhang Yixing and I will be your history professor this semester." He said eyes still focused on Baekhyun. Baekhyun grabbed his things and stood up. The class turned around to look at him. Jongdae pulled his sleeve.

"Baekhyun, are you okay?" Jongdae whispered. 

"Would you like to introduce yourself?" Yixing asked.

"I'm Byun Baekhyun," Baekhyun said before sitting back down. The class started to laugh. Yixing joined. He gave students a chance to introduce themselves and tell one fact. When everyone was introduced, the class turned back to Yixing.

"Tell us one fact about you?"

"I'm not very interesting." He said smiling.

"Are you married? Single?" Rina shouted and everyone started laughing. Yixing's eyes went to Baekhyun's eyes. Baekhyun rolled his eyes and looked away.

"I'm married," He said.

"Ehh who cares! It's 2018!" A girl shouted making everyone join in laughing. The class went on. Every now and then Baekhyun and Yixing would make eye contact. Baekhyun was so glad class was ending soon. He was the first one out of the room. When he arrived Daeil was sitting in Jiashuai's lap sleeping.

"New student," Jongdae said.

"Hey, buddy. Where's your parent?" Baekhyun asked. 

"My mommy went on a trip," Jiashuai replied. Baekhyun rubbed his head. He assumed the kid meant his mother was still teaching. There was a knock. Baekhyun turned around.

"Are you following me?" Baekhyun said standing up.

"No, I came to pick up my son," Yixing said. Baekhyun looked down at the boy. They looked exactly alike. He swallowed and spoke.

"Is that your dad?" Baekhyun asked. Jiashuai shook his head.

"I don't know that guy." He replied stroking Daeil's head. Yixing sighed. 


	6. Creepy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's events

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a 3 week time skip midway down the chapter.

Yixing knocked on the bathroom door again.

"Jiashuai. Come out of the bathroom." Yixing said.

"No! I want to go home!" He screamed.

"Jiashuai. Please."

"I want to go home. I want my mommy." He cried. Yixing placed his head on the door. There was knock at the front door. Yixing went answer. Daeil ran past Yixing's legs and into the house.

"Jia! I play now." The little boy said looking for him. Baekhyun stood at the door.

"Daeil wanted to play with him."

"Jiashuai is grounded."

"Yixing, you're being too harsh. I told him it was okay to come to play."

"You're not his father so he doesn't need your permission," Yixing said.

"Well according to him, you're not either," Baekhyun said walking into the apartment. Jiashuai was already tickling Daeil into a fit of laughter. Yixing took a seat on the couch while the boys played. Baekhyun sat next to him. 

"What happened to your face?" Yixing asked as he touched the bruise.

"I ran into a door I told you that this morning," Baekhyun said snatching away.

"You're lying," Yixing said.

"It doesn't concern you," Baekhyun said leaning back. Yixing stared at him. He closed his eyes.

"I don't know what I'm doing with Jiashuai." He said.

"That's obvious."

"You're good with kids. Help me." Yixing said turning to Baekhyun who was already staring at him.

"He's a child. You don't need to treat him like an adult. He's smart but he still thinks like a child. You're too harsh with him." Baekhyun said.

"I miss us," Yixing confessed. Baekhyun rolled his eyes and sighed.

"There wasn't an us."

"Come on, Baek. You felt it too."

"Sex. It was just sex." Baekhyun said.

"It wasn't. We had more than that. Give me a chance,"

"Why?"

"Because I want to know if this is real or just sex."

"Fuck off," Baekhyun said standing.

"Baekie you no say bad word," Daeil said shoving Jiashuai's head into the floor. Jiashuai was laughing. Baekhyun left to the kitchen and Yixing followed.

"I didn't mean it like that. But you have to wonder too?" Yixing said biting his lip. Baekhyun folded his arms and leaned against the counter as Yixing trapped him between his arms.

"You miss me. I know you do. The way I used to kiss you all over. You couldn't get enough of me." Yixing whispered into his ear. Baekhyun bit down on his lip.

"Relationships between students and professors are forbidden."

"No one will know, baby," Yixing said kissing the corner of his mouth.

"I hungry!" Daeil shouted. Baekhyun shoved Yixing away.

"No. The answer is no." Baekhyun said picking up Daeil. He winced as Daeil sat on his bruised hip.

"I want to eat with Baekhyunee," Jiashuai said following them.

"Put a coat on first," Yixing said running after the child. The 4 of them went to a small BBQ place. Daeil shoved the chopsticks into Jiashuai's cheek. Baekhyun snatched them away.

"Hehe dimples," Daeil said digging his hand into his plate and stuffing his mouth. Jiashuai kissed Daeil's cheek.

"Daeil is so cute," Jiashuai said. Daeil turned to him with a handful of rice and shoved it into Jiashuai's face.

"No Daeil, you eat," Jiashuai said laughing. Daeil's small fist loosened and the rice fell to the floor. Yixing was on his phone. Baekhyun took a peek at his texts. Kai. Of course, he would befriend Kai. Yixing peeped over at Baekhyun before putting his phone away. Baekhyun nibbled on his food. Yixing leaned over and whispered.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Baekhyun said sending an elbow to push him away. Yixing chuckled. Yixing paid for lunch and they took the boys to the park. An older boy pushed Daeil down the slide and Jishuai choked him out which resolved in Yixing arguing with the child's father and Baekhyun holding Daeil trying to calm him down. Baekhyun grabbed Yixing to tell him to calm down. Yixing took Jiashuai's hand and the 4 of them left. The boys ended up napping in Yixing's bed. While Yixing and Baekhyun were on the couch. Yixing leaned in further to taste more of Baekhyun's mouth. Baekhyun moaned as Yixing rocked his hips so that he was grinding onto his growing erection. Yixing pulled back to kiss Baekhyun's neck.

"Fuck," Yixing said holding onto Baekhyun's back tightly as the man on is lap grinded into him more. Yixing grabbed his hips again but this time Baekhyun jumped.

"What's wrong, baby?" Yixing asked. Baekhyun climbed off his lap. He held his hip.

"Are you okay?" Yixing asked.

"I'm fine. I'll be back." Baekhyun said standing. Yixing watched him limp to the door. He closed his eyes and tried to get his erection down. His phone started ringing. It was Mei. He sighed and answered.

"Give my son his phone back! Do you pay the bills? No!" Mei shouted.

"Jiashuai is grounded. He'll get it back Monday."

"Yixing!"

"Maybe if you would have said no to him one time he wouldn't be so spoiled."

"Oh fuck you! Don't tell me how to rais-" Yixing hung up before she could finish. He ended up falling asleep. When he woke up, he felt pressure on his chest. He opened his eyes to see Daeil sitting on him with a red sharpie in his hand. Daeil smiled.

"Hehe, I draw." He said. Yixing grabbed the child and sat him down. Jiashuai was on the floor coloring. Yixing ran to the bathroom. Daeil had drawn hearts, circles and scribbled all over his face. The front door opened to Baekhyun who started laughing at the sight. Yixing rolled his eyes. Yixing took a shower and got dressed. Kyungsoo arrived. Baekhyun took Daeil and left. Jiashuai sat on the floor staring at the wall.

"You need to get a tv," Kyungsoo said laughing. Yixing shrugged. Jiashuai ignored his goodbye. Yixing didn't make it to the bar. He ended up in Baekhyun's apartment. The headboard knocking against the wall. Chanyeol on the other side stared at the wall with so much disgust. Daeil slept happily. Yixing filled Baekhyun up before pulling out. Baekhyun laid there silently. Yixing sat up and looked down at Baekhyun. He touches the different brisures.

"Are you in some kind of trouble? If someone's hurting you, I can help you." Yixing said. Baekhyun pulled the blanket over his head and turned away.

"I didn't feel anything. There's no us. So leave now." Baekhyun said. Yixing kissed his shoulder. Baekhyun was right. Yixing didn't feel anything for Baekhyun. It was sex. He made his way into the apartment a little after Midnight. After a hot shower, Yixing sat in bed with Jiashuai. The two stared at each other.

"Jiashuai, I know I keep saying sorry. I'm an idiot. Can we start over? Urgh, I'm stupid. You're 5 you don't know what I'm talking about." Yixing said falling back on the bed. Jiashuai crawled over to Yixing. He placed a small hand on his cheek. Jiashuai laid his forehead on Yixing's forehead.

"We can start over." He whispered. Yixing smiled.

-

-

3 weeks later, the two had found their own common ground. Jiashuai stood up on the stepping stool. He brushed his teeth alongside Yixing. Both bent down to spit out the toothpaste. Jiashuai turned to Yixing smiling showing his white teeth. He wiggled the bottom tooth. Yixing rubbed his head.

"Stop doing that. The tooth fairy won't come if you make it fall out." Yixing explained. Jiashuai rushed to sit on the couch.

"No tv until you get dressed. Come." Yixing said. Jiashuai put the remote down and raced to the bedroom. Yixing bought a small tv last week. Jiashuai has been glued to it ever since. Jiashuai rushed to put his school uniform on. Yixing chuckled as he fixed both of their ties. Jiashuai started first-grade last week too.

"One show then come eat," Yixing said going to the kitchen.  He pulled up Youtube to find out how to make simple eggs. Jiashuai giggled along watching Paw Patrol. Yixing placed a plate down on the table.

"Jiashuai, come eat."

"Can I eat here, Xingie," Jiashuai called. Yixing grabbed the plate and handed it to him. Jiashuai made a face his first bite.

"Is it gross?" Yixing asked.

"It's too hard. I like them soft." Jiashuai said.

"Forget. Let's go. We'll grab something on the way." Yixing said grabbing their blazers. Jiashuai grabbed his backpack and Yixing grabbed his case as they left the apartment. Chanyeol and Baekhyun were on their way to Chanyeol's car.

"When will Daeil be back?" Jiashuai asked.

"I'm not sure. He's with our mom." Baekhyun said hugging him back.

"Do you guys want a ride?" Chanyeol asked.

"Yes. I hate the subway!" Jiashuai said climbing in already. Yixing followed him. Yixing and Baekhyun glanced at each other. They haven't spoken since the realization that it was lust. It made things awkward for the most part. Yixing walked Jiashuai to his class. Ms. Wang smiled.

"Go inside Jiashaui." She said blushing at Yixing.

"I'll pick him up earlier today." Yixing explained. Two weeks ago, Yixing had to pick up World History 201 in the AMs on Mondays and Wednesdays. So now he was full time. Back in the car things were quiet. Chanyeol could sense the awkwardness. Baekhyun was the first one out.

"Is he okay?" Yixing asked

"Long night but he'll be okay," Chanyeol replied. The day went on. Junmeyon was telling Yixing about one of the students he was currently messing with. The door to the teacher's lounge opened to Baekhyun. His eyes met Jongin's eyes.

"Are you here for tutoring?" Jongin asked. Baekhyun nodded. The two left to Jongin's office. Junmyeon and Minseok smiled at each other.

"What's that about?" Yixing asked.

"You don't know?' Junmyeon said laughing.

"Those two were dating once upon a time," Minseok said. Yixing didn't know that. Yixing decided to go to get something to eat. He stopped at the top of the stairwell when he heard Baekhyun and Jongin arguing.

"And that's my problem? How?"

"How? Jongin I need money. You can't just help me out once?"

Where does all your money go? To your crack whore of a mother." Jongin said laughing. Baekhyun punched him in the face. Jongin held the side of his face as his lip started to bleed.

"I can't go there tonight. I'm still hurting from last week. So just spot me."

"What do I get out of this?"

"What do you want?" Baekhyun asked. Jongin took Baekhyun's chin in his hands.

"I miss that pretty little mouth." He said running his thumb over his lips. Yixing heard enough and left slamming the door. He was so pissed off that he didn't even go eat. He went to the teacher lounge. It was empty now. Jongin came in holding his mouth. Yixing shoved him into the wall. 

"Woah, Yixing. What's going on?"

"What the hell are you doing to Baekhyun? Forcing him to have sex with you for money?"

"What? No! No! Chill out." Jongin said shoving him back.

"I heard the conversation."

"We dated okay. I just wanted to get back with him. And we're friends. It's nothing like that."

"I'm fucking watching you," Yixing said slamming the door. Yixing ran into Baekhyun again but this time he was with his group of friends. Kyungsoo grabbed Yixing and dragged him to the bulletin board. There was a section birthday post for him. The photos were from him and Jiashuai at the market last week, Yixing from the gym yesterday, and photos of him eating out with Kyungsoo. Yixing stared at Kyungsoo.

"This is creepy," Kyungsoo said looking around at the students passing by. Yixing got chills. On his way to pick up Jiashuai, Yixing was cautious. Someone was following him and taking photos of him and Jiashuai. It was weird. No matter how nice the birthday post was. Jiashuai ran out holding up a paper. Yixing answered his phone telling Jiashuai to hold on. Jiashuai waited and waited but Yixing stayed on the phone all the way until they got home. By then the photo was stuffed in his bag and forgotten. Yixing sat in the bath with Jiashuai. Jiashuai placed bubbles on his face and Yixing's giving them beards. Yixing chuckled. He pretended to be Santa Claus but Jiashuai told him that Santa wasn't real. Jiashuai was dressed and fed and put to bed. Yixing had papers to grade so he left the room. Jiashuai tossed his bag on the floor earlier. Yixing picked it up upside down and all of the contents fell out. Yixing picked up the photo. It was a drawing of stick figures. Him and Jiashuai.

"Happy Birthday Xingie." Yixing read out loud. He looked at the clock on the wall. 12:07 am. Happy Birthday to me. Yixing thought.


	7. Happy Birthday to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yixing's day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// Mention of Homophobia

Baekhyun knocked on apartment 74's door. Jiashuai opened it and launched himself into Baekhyun's arms. Baekhyun stumbled back but happily hugged the child back. He walked into the apartment to find the kitchen a mess. Baekhyun placed his laptop down.

"Yixing what the hell?"

"Language. I have no clue what we're doing." Yixing said. Baekhyun chuckled but cleaned up. The guys ended up going to the store. Yixing pushed the cart as Jiashuai and Baekhyun held hands ahead of him. Jiashuai dragged poor Baekhyun all over. Baekhyun placed ingredients into the cart. Jiashuai dumped candy into it.

"Jia, no more candy," Yixing said rubbing his head.

"It's for Daeil and me. Baekhyun said he will be coming over this weekend." Jiashuai said running off.

"How's Daeil?" Yixing asked. Baekhyun nodded. Yixing lightly grabbed his wrists. He pulled Baekhyun into his body for a hug. Baekhyun froze for a moment but soon melted into the hug. He wrapped his arms around Yixing.

"Talk to me, baby. What's going on lately?" He asked. Baekhyun buried his face in Yixing's neck. Yixing rubbed his back.

"I'm so tired," Baekhyun whispered.

"Are you in trouble?" Yixing asked.

"No. Just hold me for a second," Baekhyun replied. Yixing held him in the middle of the produce aisle. Jiashuai came running back. He stared at Yixing before throwing his juice in the cart. 

"Are you boyfriends?" Jiashuai asked. Yixing let go of Baekhyun.

"No," Baekhyun replied laughing.

"Grandpa said two men can't date," Jiashuai said holding onto the cart.

"Why?" Baekhyun asked.

"It's gross," Jiashuai said.

"And what do you think?" Baekhyun said. Jiashuai put his finger on his chin and started to think.

"It's no one's business about who you want to date. If that person makes you happy and you love them then you're an amazing person." Jiashuai said with a toothy grin. He wiggled his front tooth. Yixing rubbed his head and Baekhyun smiled.

"Smart kid," Baekhyun said walking ahead. They ended up calling Chanyeol to pick them up because there were too many bags. Jiashuai sat the bag on the floor and took off to the tv while the adults put away the food.

"Did you come out to your family?" Baekhyun asked. Yixing nodded.

"When?"

"When I was 16."

"So how did you and Mei?" Baekhyun asked as he started to get things out for the cake.

"I met her in university and I kind of fell in love with her."

"So, you're bi?"

"Yes. She wasn't always such a..."

"Bitch?" Baekhyun said. Yixing nodded again.

"I got her pregnant and ruined her career goals. We had to get married and she had to drop out. Her parents thought that was the best option."

"What was she going to school for?"

"To be a children's doctor," Yixing said leaning on the counter. Baekhyun nodded. Jiashuai came running in to help with the cake. He cracked the eggs and threw the whole thing in the bowl. Baekhyun laughed as he took the shells out. Yixing sat at the island watching them mix the ingredients. His phone started to ring so he took it to the living room. It was Mei.

"Happy Birthday big head," Mei said.

"Thank you."

"Where is Jiashuai?' Mei asked. Yixing looked back into the kitchen. Jiashuai was laughing with Baekhyun.

"He's baking me a cake with a friend."

"The handyman?" Mei asked. Yixing rolled his eyes.

"Yeah."

"You must like him."

"It's not like that."

"Good then keep him away from my son," Mei said.

"Mei relax."

"No. I don't want my son around strangers."

"He's not a stranger anymore," Yixing said laughing.

"I'm serious," Mei said.

"Okay but I have to go."

"I sent you a birthday present," Mei said.

"It didn't arrive yet," Yixing replied.

"Oh, that's weird. It said it was delivered."

"Was it roses?"

"No. Gross," Mei said.

"Goodbye, Mei," Yixing said laughing before hanging. Baekhyun, Jiashuai, and Yixing ended up on the couch watching Marvel movies until the takeout arrived. Jiashuai crawled into Baekhyun's lap to eat. Yixing pretended to be hurt as they sat on the floor together watching Spiderman. Baekhyun ran his hair through Jiashuai's hair. Jiashuai burped and laid back. After decorating the cake, Baekhyun returned to his place to shower. Jiashuai sat waiting for him. When Baekhyun came back, Jiashaui grabbed his hand.

"Time to sing," Jiashuai said as Yixing lit the candles. Yixing wore a big smile as they started to sing. Two slices later, Jiashuai was fast asleep. Yixing carried him to the room.

"Nice flowers," Baekhyun said touching the blue roses. 

"Thanks," Yixing said as they started to clean up.

"I should get going."

"Stay the night."

"Yixing I thought we agreed no more."

"I lied. Feelings are there." Yixing said pulling Baekhyun close.

"I can't. I'm not ready for a relationship. I'm busy."

"I'll wait."

"Why?"

"Because I like you. I know you like me." Yixing said smiling.

"This isn't how you ask someone out."

"This is the Yixing charm," Yixing said kissing his lips. Baekhyun leaned into the kiss. Yixing heard him hmm. He pulled back.

"So we're dating now huh?"

"Yes, but you can't tell anyone not your best friend, not Jiashuai no one. It's not allowed."

"Of course that means you can't tell Chanyeol," Yixing said pulling him to sit on his lap on the couch. Baekhyun smiled and leaned down to kiss his lips again. From the bedroom, Jiashuai peeked his head out. A frown ran across his face.

"Happy Birthday to me." Yixing said smiling into the kiss.


	8. A Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A secret revealed.

Yixing followed Baekhyun. What person has to leave in the middle of the night? There are only two options that Yixing could think of. When he arrived at the bar, Jongin was with Baekhyun. He whispered into his ear and smiled. Jongin threw his arm around Baekhyun as they walked into the bar. Yixing watched from afar as they talked to a really tall man. He wanted to get closer to hear the conversation but decided to keep a distance. Another man joined them, he shook Baekhyun's hand and kissed his cheek. Yixing felt himself getting upset.  The man continued to whisper in his ear. Jongin's hand fell to Baekhyun's lower back. Yixing got up from his seat ready to bust whatever was going on but was stopped.

"Mr.Zhang." Ms.Wang, Jiashuai's teacher said smiling. Yixing watched Baekhyun, Jongin and the other guy disappear to the backroom.

"Ms.Wang, hi," Yixing said keeping his eyes on the door.

"Call me Fei," Seh said smiling. Yixing nodded.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm just celebrating my birthday." He said. 

"Jiashuai created a card for you. Happy Birthday." She said.

"Thanks."

"Let me buy you a drink." She said pulling him to the bar. Yixing sat facing the door. Fei kept talking to him but Yixing wasn't paying attention. Fei followed his eyesight. She smiled.

"Interested in that room?" She said with a grin. Yixing nodded.

"It for entertainment." She giggled taking another shot.

"Entertainment?" Yixing said turning to raise an eyebrow. She nodded.

"Mostly for guys."

"How do you know?"

"The bar is half owned by my brother, Jackson," Fei said pointing to a guy talking to the tall man from earlier. Yixing nodded.

"What kind of entertainment?" He asked.

"It's not my busy but it is illegal so." She said with a shrugged. Yixing heard enough. He got up to go to the room but was pulled back by the tall man.

"What do you think you're doing? Get in line buddy." He shouted. Yixing shoved him off.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" He shouted.

"Making money," Jackson said appearing. Fei came over to calm Yixing down.

"Baekhyun doesn't need to be doing this. Does he owe money? I'll pay it. Just let him out." Yixing said. the guys started to laugh.

"Baekhyun loves this. He is never going to quit. Unless you can fulfill he needs alone, I advise you to step down." Jackson said getting in Yixing's face. Fei stepped in.

"Jax. Let me handle this." She said pulling Yixing away. Yixing rushed out of the bar. He started pacing in the dark alley. Fei grabbed his wrist.

"Look your friend got mixed with the wrong people. You have to let him finish this out alone. It'll be over soon." Fei explained. Yixing snatched away and left. When he got home, Kyungsoo was still working.

"What happened?" Kyungsoo asked taking off his glasses.

"Baekhyun is selling his body at that bar," Yixing said. Kyungsoo took his glasses off.

"What? shouldn't we report this?" Kyungsoo said.

"I don't know. Report it to who?"

"The police the school? It's illegal."

 "I can't just say anything. He doesn't know I followed him." Yixing said rubbing his face.

"Do you want me to look into it? My friend is a detective." Kyungsoo said.

"Can you? I have to get Baekhyun out of there."

"Of course. Don't worry. He'll be okay. If anything, I'll hire him at my grandma's bakery."

"Thanks, Soo," Yixing said hugging him. Kyungsoo held him a little tighter. Yixing pulled back.

"I'm going to take a shower. If Jiashuai wakes up from a nightmare give him some milk and sing him back to sleep. He likes your voice better than mine." Yixing said laughing.

"How does he know I sing?" Kyungsoo said laughing. Yixing pulled out his phone and played a clip. It was Kyungsoo singing Tell Me What Is Love. Kyungsoo smiled.

"Why do you still have that. It's from freshmen year of college." Kyungsoo said laughing.

"It helped me sleep at night. I could never get rid of it." Yixing said taking his shirt off. Kyungsoo nodded and put his glasses on. He continued to grade papers until Yixing's phone started to ring. It was Baekhyun.

"Yixing, I won't be able to make it back tonight. I picked up a shift at the bar." He said. Kyungsoo held the phone to his ear.

"Yixing?" Baekhyun asked.

"Are you upset with me? I know I said that we could talk tonight but I need all the hours I can get. You understand right? I'll make it up to you, Since Monday we have off and Jiashuai will be in school. You'd like that wouldn't you?" Baekhyun said with a light chuckle. Someone called for Baekhyun.

"I have to go. I'll see you later, baby." Baekhyun said hanging up. Kyungsoo stared at the phone. He erased the call and went back to grading papers. Yixing came back dressed. Kyungsoo was sleeping on the couch. Yixing placed a blanket on him and took a seat on the floor. He stared at the phone wondering if he should talk to Baekhyun about this or let him handle it on his own. Yixing chewed on his lip....Choices.


	9. Baekhyun's secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun's first secret revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// Drug abuse

Jiashaui held onto Yixing's jacket as they crossed the street. Baekhyun walked ahead of them. Baekhyun unlocked the door. The trio made their way inside. Daeil came running around the corner. He smashed right into Jiashuai laughing. Jiashuai tumbled down and started to laugh. Daeil sat on Jiashuai and grabbed his face.

"Jiashuai come to my house." He said pinching his face harder. Baekhyun pulled his giggling brother off.

"How come you aren't dressed?' Baekhyun asked putting the naked child down.

"I shower. " Daeil said smiling.

"Can you guys wait here," Baekhyun said. 

"No! Jiashuai come." Daeil said crying and grabbing Baekhyun's hair.

"Daeil stop."

"I want to show my room!" Daeil said slapping Baekhyun. Baekhyun placed his small hands in his mouth. Daeil stared at him before bursting out into a laughing fit. Baekhyun smiled. Jiashuia followed the brothers to Daeil's room. The theme was Disney's Cars. Jiashuai sat down on the car bed. Daeil started to hand him toys as Baekhyun looked for clothes. 

"Daeil put your pull-ups on."

"No, I play." He said climbing int the bed putting more toys into Jiashuai's lap. Baekhyun grabbed him off the bed and handed him pull-ups.

"Jiashuai help me get dressed. I showered by myself." Daeil said grabbing clothes. Jiashuai nodded and climbed off the bed. Baekhyun left the room to find his mother. She wasn't in the house at all. Yixing was looking at the family photos when the door opened. Mrs.Byun walked in.

"And who are you handsome?" She said placing a hand on his face. Yixing pulled his face away. The smell hit his nose. The burning plastic that he knew very well. Yixing took a step back.

"I'm Yixing. Baekhyun's friend." Yixing said. The smell was very overpowering. It was starting to make his stomach turn. 

"Friend? Or boyfriend? It's okay I know my son is gay." She said. Yixing looked away from her dilated pupils.

"Uhh-"

"Mom!" Baekhyun shouted. Both of their heads turned. She smiled.

"Baekie! I'm sorry I didn't make dinner." She said. Baekhyun grabbed her arm and started to pull her away from Yixing. They went into another room with a loud door slam behind them. Yixing could hear Baekhyun shouting. He decided to find the boys and get them out of here. Jiashuai came out the bathroom.

"Dad look what I found. It looks like the tube from science class. I found some powder. Is Daeil's mom a scientist? That's cool!" Jiashuai said showing Yixing the pipe. Yixing snatched it away and threw it on the floor. He grabbed Jiashuai's hand and went to the kitchen to scrub it clean. Jiashuai stared at him.

"Do not touch anything else!" He said grabbing his wrist and going to Daeil's room. Daeil was putting on his shoes. Yixing bent down to tie them. Daeil held on to Jiashuai. When he was done, he scooped the toddler up and grabbed a bag. Yixing stuffed all of his clothes inside. He grabbed his bookbag and stuffed shoes.

"Jiashuai put the rest of the clothes in your bag please."

"What about his pampers."

"I no wear pampers! I a big boy!" Daeil said swinging his legs.

"We'll buy more," Yixing said. Yixing carried the bags out the room. Mrs.Byun and Baekhyun moved to the living room. She was cleaning it.

"Daeil," Mrs.Byun said coming over. Yixing moved his body so that he was in between. Daeil sat on his left hip. Daeil placed his head on the crook of Yixing's neck. His small arms wrapped around him.

"She smells nasty," Jiashuai said. Mrs.Byun eyes drifted down. Yixing pulled Jiashuai back.

"And this is your son? You guys look alike." She said. Jiashuai held his nose.

"We'll be outside," Yixing said pulling Jiashuai. Baekhyun stared at his mother.

"Is that your boyfriend?" She asked pulling out a cigarette. 

"I thought you used the money to get clean. You promised me." Baekhyun said.

"I'm trying Baekhyun. but I can't."

"You have a child! How can you do this again." Baekhyun said with tear-filled eyes. Mrs.Byun sat on the couch with her head in her hands. Baekhyun pulled out some cash.

"Eat something then go check back into rehab."

"I can't go back there. It hurts." Seh said crying.

"Please for me. Please." He begged. Baekhyun turned and left. Daeil was running around with Jiashuai. Baekhyun took some bags. When they arrived home, it was late. Yixing forced the boys to shower. Baekhyun scrubbed both of them clean. Daeil was fed and both boys put to bed. Yixing took al of Daeil's clothes to the laundry downstairs. Baekhyun walked in. His hair was wet from his shower. Yixing leaned against the washer. Baekhyun found himself wrapped in Yixing's arm. Yixing kissed his forehead.

"My mom-"

"You don't have to say anything. It's okay, baby." Yixing said rubbing his back. They remained quiet.

"She's been like that since I was little. My father left her for another woman. She just hasn't been the same." Baekhyun explained sitting on the folding table. Yixing stood in between his legs.

"Where's Daeil's father?"

"I don't know. He was probably another junky." Baekhyun said pulling Yixing's face closer. Yixing kissed his lips. Baekhyun wrapped his legs around Yixing as they started to deepen the kiss. Yixing pulled back to cool them down.

"It's going to be okay," Yixing said against Baekhyun's lips. Baekhyun nodded. After the clothes were done, they cuddled on the couch. The bedroom door opened to Jiashuai. Baekhyun's head snapped up first. Jiashuai made his way over.

"Xingie."

"Hmm?" Yixing said sitting up as Baekhyun removed himself.

"Are you guys dating?" Jiashuai asked.

"We are," Yixing said patting a seat next to him. Baekhyun went to the bedroom. Jiashuai stared at the blank tv.

"How come you won't get with mommy?" He asked.

"Mommy and Xingie don't feel like that about each other anymore. We are better as friends."

"I want to be a family," Jiashuai said laying his head on Yixing's shoulder.

"We are still family," Yixing said rubbing his head.

"With you, Baekhyunee and Daeil," Jiashuai said hugging Yixing. Yixing smiled and kissed his head.

"Family isn't only defined by blood." 

"Daeil is my baby brother," Jiashuai said smiling. Yixing nodded. The two talked some more before Jiashuai fell asleep mid-talk. The next morning was chaos. Baekhyun had to get ready for classes and meetings. Yixing was trying to get Jiashuai ready with Daeil but the two children wouldn't stop playing.

"I don't have classes in the morning so I can watch Daeil," Yixing explained as Baekhyun fed him. Daeil chewed his food and smiled.

"That's a bad idea," Baekhyun said. 

"Open Daeil," Baekhyun said.

"Daeil is full," Daeil said crossing his arms.

"Come on. It will be fine. Drop Jiashuai off at school." Yixing said taking the chopsticks from Baekhyun. Daeil smacked it out of Yixing's hand.

"Okay only because I don't have time to take him across town to PreK. He's in the afternoon class. Please don't be late." Baekhyun said rushing to grab his bags. Yixing nodded. Jiashuai kissed Daeil's cheeks before running out the door with Baekhyun. Yixing smiled. He turned to talk to Daeil but was greeted with breakfast thrown at his face. Daeil started laughing.


	10. Baekhyun's 2nd secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets revealed.

Yixing bent down to pick Daeil up. Joy smiled as the toddler started kicking.

"No! Where is Baekhyun?" Daeil shouted throwing his head back. Yixing placed him on the floor.

"We're going to see Baekhyun but you have to be good," Yixing said fixing his coat. Daeil nodded and licked his lips. The pair left the university. Daeil walked near Yixing as they got on the subway. Yixing kept Daeil between his legs. Daeil's small hands wrapped around the pole.

"Daeil is hungry. Feed him." Daeil said looking up. Yixing smiled down at the child. He looked just like a mini Baekhyun. The opposite personality of course. Daeil continued to stare up. 

"He is so cute. Is this your little boy?" A lady asked. 

"No! I'm Baekhyun's!" Daeil shouted. Yixing rolled his eyes.

"It's my boyfriend's brother," Yixing said pulling Daeil away. They exited the train. Yixing decided to stop at the mall since it was close. Daeil was complaining about being hungry. At the food court, he couldn't decide what place he wanted to eat at. Finally he settled on McDonald's. Yixing texted Mei back finally. Daeil stuffed his little face as he kicked his legs under the table happily. Yixing rubbed his head. His phone started to ring.

"Hey Did you get the money?" Yixing asked.

"Yes, I'm on my way to take it out. Thanks." Chanyeol said. Yixing hung up. Daeil was staring him with a sauce filled face. Yixing grabbed a napkin to wipe it off.

"Ice cream!" Daeil said throwing his hands up. Yixing helped him out of his chair. Daeil took off running to the ice cream booth. Yixing shook his head as he emptied the trash. He grabbed the child away. Daeil's eyes grew large.

"Give me it!" Daeil screamed. He threw his body to the ground. Yixing let go and walked away. Daeil threw a tantrum and Yixing ignored him. Daeil noticed he wasn't getting attention so he got up and followed Yixing with a red face. He started crying again. People were staring and getting concerned.

"Whose child is this? Oh, my." A lady said.

"Call the police." A man said. Daeil rubbed his eyes. Yixing stopped walking.

"He's with me," Yixing said as Daeil smashed into his legs. He rubbed his eyes and reached up. Yixing picked him up. Daeil sobbed some more and put his head on his shoulder. Yixing rubbed his back. When they reached their destination, Daeil was fast asleep. Ms.Wang smiled.

"And who is this little one." She asked.

"A friend's brother," Yixing said rocking him. Jiashuai came running out with his backpack.

"Baby Daeil," He said happily.

"He's sleeping," Yixing said. Jiashuai nodded.

"Jiashuai got a 100 on his spelling test. He's very smart." She said rubbing his head. Jiashuai smiled.

"That's my boy," Yixing said.

"See you tomorrow, Ms.Wang," Jiashuai said waving and grabbing onto Yixing's coat. Daeil slept the entire way home. When they arrived home, Baekhyun was there. he took Daeil and placed him in the bed while Yixing made Jiashuai a snack.

"Take your snack to the bedroom so I can talk to Baekhyun," Yixing said. Jiashuai grabbed his things and left. Baekhyun had a black eye. Yixing pulled him close.

"You scared me. What's going on?" Yixing asked. Baekhyun snatched away.

"Nothing! Just back off."

"Baekhyun it's not nothing if you got arrested!" 

"I really don't want you involved in my life," Baekhyun said walking away.

"That's what being in a relationship is about? But how can you go out and do those things with other guys and then come to lay with me? Is it not weird for you?"

"What?'"

"Baek, I know you're selling your body. I followed you." Yixing said scratching his head. Baekhyun started laughing out loud. Yixing stood there confused.

"How is this a laughing matter? I',m worried about you!

"You think I'm a prostitute?" Baekhyun said wiping his tears.

"Well yeah? Aren't you?"

"No. I fight. I'm in an underground fight club." Baekhyun said wrapping his arms around Yixing's waist. Yixing smiled.

"I'm an idiot," Yixing said laughing.

"You are," Baekhyun said.

"It's still dangerous,"

"I enjoy it. It's how I'm able to earn a lot of money in one night. I get to let off steam." Baekhyun said. Yixing grabbed his hand and led him to the couch.

"So tell me about the fight club," Yixing said smiling. For the next hour, Baekhyun told Yixing about everything. How his current manager found him at 16 and he's been fighting since then. Yixing smiled listening to Baekhyun's fight stories. There was so much light in his eyes. Baekhyun has been undefeated since he was 18. Yixing took note to never fight Baekhyun. Yixing leaned over and kissed Baekhyun mid-sentence. Baekhyun pulled back smiling.

"So fighting is something I enjoy. And I'm not going to stop anytime soon. It's the only thing I have to myself." Baekhyun explained. Yixing nodded.

"But I want you to take care of yourself," Yixing said kissing his face. Baekhyun nodded and kissed Yixing's lips. The bedroom door opened. Daeil rubbed his eyes. He pulled along his cars blanket behind him, Yixing pulled back as Daeil climbed between them. Daeil crawled in Baekhyun's lap with his blanket. Baekhyun kissed his cheeks. Yixing smiled as Baekhyun cuddled close to him. Jiashuai peeked his head out the room. He made his way over and climbed on the couch to sleep next to Daeil who was laying on Baekhyun. Daeil wrapped Jiashuai in his blanket. They all drifted to sleep until a knock at the door woke them up. Jiashuai pulled Daeil to the other side and went back to sleep. Yixing went to answer the door. he pulled it open and then shut it close. Baekhyun stared at him.

"Who was it?" Baekhyun asked.

"Mei," Yixing said.

"I thought she was coming during the weekend."

"Me too."

"Zhang Yixing! Open the door!" Mei shouted knocking again. Jiashuai shot up.

"Mommy is here." He said getting off the couch. Jiashuai opened the door and threw himself into his mother's arms. She smiled and held him. Nini smiled and gave Yixing a hug. Baekhyun stood by awkwardly.

"Great the handyman is here. The elevator doesn't work so can you bring out bags up." Mei said handing her coat to Baekhyun. Nini handed her coat as well as they made their way inside. Yixing took the coats from Baekhyun.

"I see you're still living here. Doesn't that school pay you enough? I guess not. I bought you a new apartment. So pack up." Mei said sitting on the couch. Daeil sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Ahh, what the hell," Mei said shooting up off the couch.

"Awww it's the baby!" Nini said picking Daeil up. Daeil wrapped his arms around her neck and started to giggle.

"You are the cutest. A little babykins I could just eat you." She said spinning him around.

"You no eat Daeil!" Daeil said laughing.

"Mom this is my little brother Daeil, and this is dad's boyfriend Baekhyunee," Jiashuai said hugging his mother's side. She looked over at Baekhyun and Yixing who were whispering.

"How about we go out for a late lunch?" Yixing suggested. Everyone agreed. Lunch was even more awkward. Yixing followed Baekhyun to the bathroom.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"For?"

"This. Mei. I know it's weird for you."

"How come you won't divorce her."

"I can't..."

"Do you still love her?"

"No."

"So why continue to be married?"

"I can't explain that right now."

"Well explain something!" Baekhyun said pushing him away.

"I can't right now," Yixing said pulling him back.

"Yixing...You know everything about me. You've been hiding yourself from me since day one. Your wife your son. Is there anything else?"

"There's nothing else."

"Are you sure?" Baekhyun asked. Yixing hesitated before nodding. The hesitation didn't go unnoticed by Baekhyun. He left Yixing in the bathroom. After lunch, they went back to the apartment. The kids were playing with Nini. Baekhyun left Yixing with Mei. Mei stared at him.

"He is your type." She said. Yixing rolled his eyes.

"And what is my type?"

"The broken, mysterious type. You want to help everyone. When will you learn that you can't? It always comes back to bite you." Mei said staring at Yixing.

"He's nothing like you."

"Did you not approach me with the same intentions? To help me? Are you seeing Meilen your first love in him?"

"Knock it off."

"It's what you always do Yixing. When you fell out of love with me, you kept picking up lost puppies. Finding that spark but they only keep your interest for a year tops. I feel bad for the guy. He seems to really think this will go somewhere. Does he know about the others that were in the same position? Jane, Lee, Jia, Ha you even dated Lei. She looked just like me too. Does he know about Luhan?"

"Shut up," Yixing said through clenched teeth.

"Oh, of course, he doesn't know about Luhan. He lasted the long-"

"I'm warning you."

"There's that temper," Mei said standing. Yixing closed his eyes and counted to 10. Baekhyun placed a hand on his shoulder and he jumped.

"Are you okay?" Baekhyun asked. Yixing smiled.

"Yes. I'm fine. She's annoying." He said kissing Baekhyun's hand. Yixing closed his eyes. Mei was wrong. She was wrong. She was wrong.


	11. Finding Mei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search for Mei starts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// Mention of violence

Yixing wiped his sweaty hands on his pants as the officer came back in.

"Relax." The officer said. 

"I am relaxed," Yixing replied.

"Where's Mei?"

"I don't know? I've been telling you for an hour." Yixing said.

"Yixing what happened to your hand?" The officer said. Yixing looked down at his bandaged hand.

"I punched a wall."

"Really? Or a person."

"I've never hit Mei. I would never lay a hand on a woman."

"There was domestic dispute called on you back in 2014."

"Yeah, and if you look it up you would find out it wasn't me. That was Mei's boyfriend." Yixing said.

"Battery change. You did 6 months in jail." The officer said throwing the file down. Yixing flipped through it. He stopped on the photo.

"You should've received way more time. Way more time. I don't know how the China system works but here you would've done a few years. You're lucky." The officer spat. Yixing couldn't take his eyes off the photo.

"Sickening isn't it?" He said.

"He hit Jiashuai," Yixing said closing the file.

"so you beat him within an inch of his life? The man was in a coma for months! Even after you did time!  8 months of his life gone." The officer shouted.

"He touched my son."

"You went to his home with the intent to kill him."

"Yes because he touched my son."

"You should still be locked up."

"I didn't touch Mei. You can't keep me here." Yixing said pushing his chair back.

"Stay there. We read the texts. I would do anything to make her disappear." The officer said reading his phone. Yixing closed his eyes.

"I know how that sounds but I didn't. I was with Kyungsoo all day. "

"Except when Kyungsoo went to a meeting. Is that when you went to kill her."

"Woah. I didn't kill her. If I'm not under arrest then I'm leaving." Yixing said standing. Yixing walked out of the room. He noticed Chanyeol but kept walking. When he was outside he called Kyungsoo. Jiashuai went with Baekhyun to daycare. Kyungsoo sat at home with Yixing.

"They didn't have a right to look through your phone?"

"I gave it to them. I didn't want to look suspicious but now I made it worse." Yixing said icing his hand. Kyungsoo frowned.

"They brought him up?"

"Yeah. I thought Mei's father got rid of my file. I wouldn't be able to get this job if they find out about it."

"I know. They won't. I'll keep an ear out." Kyungsoo said as someone knocked at the door. Kyungsoo went to answer it. It was Fei.

"Hi. Jiashuai wasn't in class today. I was worried." She said. Yixing stood up.

"Yeah. His mother is missing so I kept him home today."

"Missing? I just saw her yesterday. I'm so sorry." Fei said giving him a hug. Yixing nodded and hugged her back."

"I can't tell Jiashuai yet," Yixing said.

"Of course not. " Fei said sitting down.

"Where's Nini?"

"She flew back when she couldn't find Mei. Her father is going to come here and cause hell." Yixing said sitting down.

"Mei's?" Fei asked.

"Yeah, Mr.Yang is a very important person. He has ties with everyone." Yixing said rubbing his eyes.

"Should we look for Mei? Is there anywhere she would go?" Fei asked.

"Fei, I don't want to get you mixed up in this."

"It's okay. Jiashuai is one of the best students I have ever had. He always talked about his mom so this could very well destroy him." Fei said taking Yixing's hand. Kyungsoo stared at their hands. Yixing gave it a squeeze and nodded. The three of them left to look for Mei. Kyungsoo couldn't keep his eyes off of Fei. He clenched his jaw as she made some calls. Yixing leaned against the wall. Kyungsoo placed a hand on Yixing's arm. He turned around.

"What's up?"

"She's going above her teaching duties?" Kyungsoo said with a chuckle.

"She's cool. I think she likes me but I should break it to her I'm dating. Plus her brother runs some underground club so I think she can help us." Yixing said looking back over to Fei. Fei wrapped the blue scarf around her neck.

"All set?"

"Yes. My brother will have his men searching the last places she was spotted." Fei said.

"Thank you. I'm going to head to the hotel and look through her room. Come on Kyungsoo." Yixing said. Kyungsoo gave Fei a dirty look before turning with Yixing. He balled his fists in his pocket. Yixing smiled.....and another smile disappeared into a grimace.


	12. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night of Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// Drug abuse

Yixing pulled down Jiashuai's Captain America mask. 

"It makes the noise, Xingie," Jiashuai said raising his shield, as it made a sound.

"Yeah it better that cost a lot,"  Yixing said pushing his hand back down. Mr.Yang walked over to take a look.

"Grandpa. Do I look nice?" Jiashuai asked. The man nodded and pulled the child in for a hug. Yixing and Jiashuai left the apartment complex after stopping by a few places they met Baekhyun and Daeil. Daeil ran over to Jiashuai.

"I'm Iron-man" Daeil yelled tackling Jiashuai to the floor. Baekhyun grabbed Daeil off of laughing Jiashuai.

"Relax. You don't need to go crashing into him." Baekhyun said handing him his bucket. The group walked down the neighborhood as the boys collected candy. Baekhyun held Yixing's hand. 

"There are rumors going around about you and another professor," Baekhyun said.

"Do you believe them?" Yixing asked. Baekhyun stopped walking.

"I don't."

"Good. I love you and I wouldn't jeopardize what we have." Yixing said pulling him. Baekhyun wrapped his arms around his waist. Yixing kissed his lips. Baekhyun smiled. Yiing felt a bucket hit his leg. Daeil pulled his iron man mask off.

"You don't kiss Baekhyun!" Daeil said punching Yixing's legs. Baekhyun chuckled and pulled Daeil away.

"Daeil, It's okay," Baekhyun said bending down fixing his mask. Daeil pouted. He wrapped his little arms around Baekhyun's neck. He placed his cheek softly against Baekhyun's.

"Baekhyun is mine," Daeil said glaring at Yixing. Yixing couldn't help but laugh with Jiashuai. Jiashuai held out his hand.

"They are dating. It's okay baby Daeil." Jiashuai explained. Daeil looked between the two guys. His glare on Yixing didn't disappear.

"You make Baekie cry. Daeil will beat you up. Baekhyun date Kai and he make Baekie cry. I beat him up." Daeil said raising his fist. Yixing nodded.

"I promise," Yixing said bending down to shake Daeil's small hand. Daeil let him. They continued on their night trip until Baekhyun got a call from his mom. He stepped away as the boys started talking with some other boys dressed as Thor and Hulk. Baekhyun started shouting. Yixing walked over.

"Baby, what's up?"

"I have to go get my mother. Can you watch Daeil."

"Sure. We're done now. I'll take them home wash them up and cook."

"Yixing don't kill them."

"I will make something simple," Yixing said kissing his forehead. Baekhyun explained to Daeil that he had to go. Daeil reached his arms up. Yixing stared at him.

"He wants you to pick him up," Jiashuai said. Yixing bent down and carried him to the subway. Jiashuai held on to Yixing's coat. When they got home, Yixing ran a bath for them. He was glad Mr.Yang left for his hotel. Daeil started splashing.

"Hey! Don't do that. If it gets on the floor you're in trouble." Yixing yelled.

"No shut up," Daeil screamed back. Yixing held the phone to his ear and walked back in there.

"You don't tell people to shut up." He said. Daeil stuck his tongue out.

"Daeil sit and be good," Jiashuai said laughing. Daeil listened. After washing, Yixing sat the boys in the kitchen as he started to cook. Daeil stared at him. 

"That's not how you do it." He said. Yixing rolled his eyes. Daeil threw a toy.

"Make it like Baekhyun!" Daeil shouted. Jiashuai started laughing.

"Xingie, I will help you. I watch Baekhyun cook and mommy." Jiashuai said hopping down from his chair. 

"Him your dad?" Daeil said pointing to Yixing. Jiashuai nodded.

"How come you don't call him dad," Daeil asked. Jiashuai looked up at Yixing then shrugged.

"Daeil doesn't have a dad. Daeil only has Baekhyun." Daeil said laying his chin on the table. Yixing rubbed his head.

"Yixing is dating Baekhyun so he's like your dad," Jiashuai said.

"I want Baekie to be my dad," Daeil said. Yixing picked him up.

"Yixing can be my mom," Daeil mumbled causing Yixing to laugh. After dinner, the boys sat on the couch watching scary movies. Yixing hid under the blankets as Daeil clung to him. Texas Chainsaw Massacre was the latest movie. 

"I'm scared." Daeil started screaming. There was a knock at the door,

"If you don't go to bed Leatherface will get you," Yixing said smiling. Daeil lost it. The toddler threw his head back and started screaming. Tears ran down his red face. Jiashuai tried to calm him. Yixing went to get the door. It was the elevator man with a gift. Yixing thanked him and closed the door. He placed the box on the table. Daeil's screams got louder. Yixing picked him up and took him to the kitchen. He placed him in his chair. Baekhyun was texting him. On the other side of town, Baekhyun was with Chanyeol looking for his mother. He sighed and put his phone away.

"What?" Chanyeol asked.

"Yixing let Dae watch Chainsaw movie."

"That's brilliant," Chanyeol said. Baekhyun shoved him away. they were under the bridge where his mother usually remained during her hard days. Baekhyun pulled open the tent. Inside was his mother and two other women.

"Mom let's go."

"No her," Mrs.Byun said pointing to the woman curled in the corner. Chanyeol pulled back the sheet.

"Mei," Baekhyun said bending down. the woman was barely breathing. Chanyeol eyed the needle in her arm. Baekhyun glared at his mother.

"Why is she here?"

"I don't know. She came earlier. She doesn't talk." She replied. Chanyeol picked up Mei's body. Baekhyun checked her pupils.

"She's out of it," Baekhyun said.

"Let's get her to a hospital," Baekhyun said leaving his mother. Baekhyun sat in the back of the car with Mei's head in his lap. She was mumbling. Baekhyun bent down to listen to her.

"Blue blue blue blue blue blue." She repeated. At the hospital, Baekhyun spoke while Chanyeol stood by. The officer pulled Chanyeol away from them. Baekhyun raised an eyebrow but brushed it off. He had to call Yixing and break the news. His hands were shaking and sweating. His eyes became blurry with tears as he pressed Yixing's name. Baekhyun's lip quivered.

"Baekhyunee. Xingie is taking care of Daeil. What's up?" Jiashuai's cheerful voice said. Baekhyun broke and dropped his phone. Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun into his arms after taking his phone and ending the call. Baekhyun sobbed into Chanyeol's chest. Chanyeol rubbed his back as they stood there in the ER.


	13. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhh idk?

Jiashuai sat on the couch. Yixing bent down and rubbed his head. 

"Where's my mom?"

"Jiashuai mom got sick," Yixing said.

"That's why she hasn't been calling me?" He asked putting his head down.

"Yes, I'm sorry. She's in the hospital and she really wants to see her big boy." Yixing said standing. Jiashuai started to wipe his eyes. He stood up and wrapped his arms around Yixing. Yixing picked up the child as he started crying. He rubbed his back. NiNi stood to the side with her head down.

"It's okay kiddo. Mommy is going to be okay." Yixing said trying to calm him down.

"Dad please take me to see mommy." He said wiping his face. Yixing held back his smile. That was the first time Jiashuai called him that. Yixing put him down. Jiashuai got his coat and the two left the apartment. At the hospital, Jiashuai waited outside the room holding Yixing's hand. Mei was staring out the window.

"Mommy." Jiashuai's small voice came out. Mei wiped her tears. she turned and smiled as Jiashuai climbed onto the bed. The two hugged each other tightly.

"Baby boy." She said kissing his cheeks. Jiashuai giggled. Yixing handed the small bag to her.

"Jiashuai picked it out." He said. She smiled and took it. The three of them sat there while Jiashuai told them about school. He told them about his friends and how he was running for class student council. The parents face lit up at their child.

"So then he said because they don't have a brain," Jiashuai said making them laugh. Mei snuggled the child closer.

"I want to be a family like this," Jiashuai said hugging his mother and holding his father's hand. Mei kissed his head. She gave Yixing a soft look. When Jiashuai had fallen asleep, Mei laid him next to her.

"Yixing we should try. For Jiashuai's sake. We never tried. At least let's go to counseling." Mei said Yixing looked down at Jiashuai.

"It's him. Baekhyun? You're choosing someone else over your family. First Luhan now Baekhyun."

"Mei, don't do that."

"Please let's go to counseling and try. Jiashuai deserves a loving family." Mei said reaching out to rub his face. Yixing licked his lips and sighed.

"We fell in love and created this beautiful boy. I'm sorry I was so selfish and blamed you. I'm sorry for taking him away. Give me a chance." She said bringing their lips together. Yixing froze as their lips touched. Mei started to kiss him.

"Jiashuai!" Daeil shouted. Yixing pulled back. Baekhyun was standing at the door with blue roses. Daeil ran to the bed he reached up and grabbed the sheets. Mei smiled and pulled him on the bed. He stared at her.

"You are Jiashuai's mommy." He asked grabbed her face. Mei smiled and nodded. She sat Daeil on her lap as the boy grabbed Jiashuai's shirt to wake him up. Yixing made his way to Baekhyun. He took the flowers.

"Baek-"

"I just came to check on her," Baekhyun said.

"I didn't mean for that to happen." 

"I don't want to talk about it now. Daeil come on, Jiashuai is sleeping." Baekhyun called out. Yixing grabbed his hand.

"Baby just give me a min."

"Don't touch me right now," Baekhyun said. Daeil grabbed a fistful of Jiashuai's hair. Jiashuai sat up screaming.

"He's wake now, Baekie. We stay." The child said smiling. Jiashuai giggled and blew kisses into Daeil's chubby little cheeks.

"Why don't you take the boys to grab something to eat, Yixing," Mei said. Jiashuai climbed down from the bed and helped Daeil. He took his hand. Yixing followed the boys out. Baekhyun turned to leave but Mei called him back. Baekhyun sighed. He leaned against the wall.

"Look I'm not going to sit up here and play Miss. Perfect. Thank you for saving me."

"Just cut to the chase, Mei."

"Jiashuai needs his family. Me and Yixing are his family. What you have with my husband is temporary. Just like the rest, Yixing will see that you guys don't have a long-term thing. Just end it now and save your heart. I know my husband very well. At the end of the day, he will do what's best for Jiashuai. And what's best for Jiashuai is his mom and dad." Mei said. Baekhyun clenched his jaw.

"Yixing will never love you again. You're the one holding on to him. Is this what you did the rest? Pressure them into leaving. I'm not leaving, Mei. Yixing loves me and so does Jiashuai. So say whatever you want-"

"Poor thing. You don't even see it. Yixing does this all the time. Saving injured little animals. Your mother is a crackhead. You raised yourself. Your brother is in the same boat as you. Yixing sees that you're a hopeless cause. He will try to help you until he's decided he is done. and once that happens you will be left alone. I have watched it happen over and over again. I know because I was in the same spot you're in. I was a spoiled girl who hated the world all I wanted was love. My parents hated each other but stayed for the money so I was furious and Yixing came along as my knight in shining armor. And when I was finally in love he started to distance himself. I ended up pregnant and things got worse. Yixing resented me and I did him as well. There was a point that he did love me."

"Yixing loves me," Baekhyun said cutting her off.

"And who said the first I love you...Yixing? He probably called you telling you how much he wanted to say those three words that you've been dying to hear. And when he said it it was during sex first." Mei said. From the pale expression on Baekhyun's face, Mei knew she was right. She smiled as Baekhyun closed his mouth. The night Yixing came over they had sex and that was the first time he said the words.

"It's a never-ending cycle. End it before he falls out of love and leaves you feeling empty and alone." Mei said. 

"I got candy," Daeil said running into Baekhyun's leg.

"It's late," Baekhyun said picking him up.

"He wouldn't stop yelling," Yixing said. Daeil wiggled and was let down. He crawled into the seat with Jiashuai. Jiashuai motioned for him to open wide. Daeil opened his mouth as Jiashuai fed him. Yixing reached out to hold Baekhyun's hand but Baekhyun snatched away.

"Can we talk outside for a second," Yixing said. Baekhyun nodded and followed him. They went to the waiting room.

"Tell me about Luhan," Baekhyun said. Yixing sighed.

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"It doesn't matter," Yixing said turning away. Baekhyun wrapped his arms around his waist.

"It matters to me. I'll tell you about me and Jongin. I know how uncomfortable it makes you. Jongin was my first love, my first time. He was my everything. I met him through fight club. Even though the cheating and lies, I never left. He was all I had away from my sorry life. I loved him more than my own self. But Jongin just couldn't stop. He wanted more than I could give him. When I met you, I just wanted sex. I wanted you to make me forget his kisses, his touches, his love. I wanted it erased. Yixing you did. I don't want anyone else but you. I love you." Baekhyun mumbled into his back.

"I was arrested for battery. Mei's ex was abusive and he hit Jiashuai one night. So the next day I went to his house and beat him until he stopped screaming. He was in a coma for months. After I came out I had to do community service at a rehab. That's where I met Luhan. He was everything to me. I loved him so much. I kept trying to help him. But he just-" Yixing said turning around. Baekhyun hugged him tightly.

"It's okay. You don't have to say anymore."

"I loved him, Baekhyun. I couldn't save him." Yixing cried. Baekhyun rubbed his back. Nini and Kyungsoo had approached them. 

"Hey," Nini said. Yixing pulled away and wiped his face.

"Hey," Yixing said giving her a hug.

"Why don't you guys head home. Jiashuai isn't going to want to leave Mei. I'll take him." Nini said. Yixing went to say goodbye and grabbed Daeil who was now sleeping in Mei's arms. His face full of chocolate. Jiashuai said goodbye. Yixing carried him as Baekhyun followed behind him. When they got back to Yixing's apartment, Baekhyun cleaned Daeil's face and put him to bed. Baekhyun and Yixing started in the shower and ended up in the bed. 

"More." Baekhyun moaned into the kiss as Yixing rocked into him slowly. Yixing pulled back only to claim skin on Baekhyun's neck as he picked up his speed. Baekhyun's fingers dug into Yixing's back.

"I love you so much," Yixing said before kissing him again. Baekhyun felt the bundle in his tummy. He squeezed his legs around Yixing's hips as the older male started to pound into him eractically. Both moaned into the kiss as Yixing filled Baekhyun up. Yixing pulled out and rolled over. Baekhyun cuddled next to him. Yixing wrapped his arms tightly around Baekhyun. When they woke up, Daeil was sitting on the floor laughing at the tv. Yixing rolled over and went back to sleep while Baekhyun made breakfast. When Yixing finally woke up, he showered and ate while Baekhyun and Daeil played. After he finished, Baekhyun cuddled on the couch with him. Yixing kissed his lips giving him soft playful kisses. Baekhyun bit on his lip and pulled back. Yixing pouted and leaned in again. Yixing let his hand lazily dance in Baekhyun's brown hair. The kisses were gentle. Baekhyun could do this for hours. The front door unlocked.  Yixing pulled away as Baekhyun nipped at his neck. Jiashuai sprinted to Daeil. Daeil giggled as they crashed to the floor. Baekhyun got off of Yixing. Yixing stood up to greet Nini. Baekhyun stared at the tv quietly as Yixing started talking to Mr.Yang. It felt awkward. Yixing turned to Baekhyun and introduced Baekhyun as a friend. For the rest of the day, Baekhyun was zoned out. He finally decided it was time to go. Daeil kicked and grabbed onto Jiashuai.

"I play!" He screamed.

"Daeil no," Baekhyun said. Jiashuai grabbed his cheeks.

"It's okay baby Daeil. We will play tomorrow." Jiashuai said kissing his face. Daeil wiped his teary eyes. He wrapped his arms around Baekhyun the two left. 

"Friend?" Mr.Yang said.

"Yeah, we're just friends," Yixing said.

"Like Luhan?"

"No. Baekhyun is a friend of mine from the old apartment. Just drop it." Yixing said sitting down.

"Alright, You know your focus and why you're here. Don't mess it up." Mr.Yang said standing. Yixing nodded. He sat down and rubbed his eyes. Finally, events from last night clicked. Yixing remembered the blue roses. He called Baekhyun.

"Baby, where did you get those roses from?"

"They were left outside of Mei's door," Baekhyun replied. Yixing bit his lip.

"Why?"

"This is going to sound crazy but I might have a stalker," Yixing said rubbing his eyes.

"That doesn't sound crazy at all. There's someone targeting students going by Blue Rose."

"Why would they be stalking me?" Yixing asked.

"I don't know."

"Baek, we should lay low for awhile. I can't lose my job. I have a lot riding on me."

"So what are you saying?"

"I think we should take a break."

"You love me though right?" Baekhyun said with a chuckle.

"Baek, you know I do but I have to protect my son." Yixing said.

"Okay," Baekhyun said hanging up. Yixing leaned back. Jiashuai ran over and sat next to him. 

"Mom said that you guys are going to get back together. We can be a family again but what about Baekhyunee and Daeil? Who will be their family now?" Jiashuai asked. Yixing closed his eyes. Jiashuai stared at him. He sighed before turning the channel. Over the next few weeks, Yixing and Baekhyun grew distant. During class, they barely paid attention to each other. On the inside, it was killing both of them. Baekhyun didn't miss Yixing's long gazes when he thought the other was busy talking. Even during the student council meeting with professors, he couldn't stop staring. One time Jongin at to snap him out of it. Yixing slammed his head on his desk.

"What's with this guy?" Junmyeon asked leaning in his chair.

"He broke up with his boyfriend," Jongin said.

"I thought you were married?" Irene asked sitting on his desk.

"I am but were separated for now. She wants to do counseling." Yixing said rubbing his eyes.

"I think you should try it. You guys have a son. Try for him." Minseok said. Irene nodded.

"Fuck everyone keeps saying that but it's not easy. I really liked who I was dating. Love actually."

"Awww who was it?" Irene asked. There was a knock on the door. All the teachers head turned. Baekhyun walked in with Joy.

"I have all those papers for you Ms.Bae." Joy said sitting the box down. Yixing kept his eyes on Baekhyun. The student placed the second box down. He could feel Yixing's eyes burning a hole in his face. He turned and made eye contact. Yixing bit his lip and never broke the eye contact. Baekhyun looked away. Joy said goodbye and they left. Jongin chuckled.

"Wait. Are you sleeping with Byun Baekhyun?" Junmyeon asked.

"No," Yixing said leaning back.

"Why were you staring at him?" Minseok asked.

"He's in my class. He doesn't talk much." Yixing said.

"Baekhyun doesn't talk?" Irene said laughing. 

"He never shut up in my class," Junmyeon said rolling his eyes.

"Ahh, maybe he's the weird stalker that has a crush on you," Minseok replied.

"Maybe," Yixing said with a chuckle. He left the room to meet up with Kyungsoo. Baekhyun was laughing with a few friends. He waved goodbye and took the stairs up. Yixing followed him. He called after him. Baekhyun leaned against the wall and waited for him to catch up. Yixing placed a hand on Baekhyun's cheek. His lip was bruised. Yixing could tell he was wearing makeup to cover more up. Baekhyun snatched his face away. Yixing lifted the book he was holding so that it covered their faces. He leaned in and kissed Baekhyun. Baekhyun kissed him back. A student ran downstairs ignoring them. Yixing pulled Baekhyun in closer with his free hand. Baekhyun shoved Yixing away.

"No. stop playing games with me. You wanted this so leave me alone." Baekhyun said running off. Yixing leaned against the wall. After work, he went home to find Mei and Jiashuai eating dinner. He wasn't in the mood for Mei's nagging so he left. He ended up at the bar with Jongin. Fei grabbed a seat at the bar. Jackson let the bartender know drinks were free for them. 

"Baekhyun is fighting tonight. Did you want to see it?" Jongin asked. Yixing nodded. He followed Fei and Jongin to the room which led to a staircase. And that led to an underground room. It was three times as big as the bar up. So many people were there. Fei led them to the front where Jackson was. Over the last few weeks, Fei and Yixing have gotten closer. She really helped him with Jiashuai and school. Yixing enjoyed her company and they may have slept together last weekend. More than two times. Fei held his hand as they took a seat. A big guy was standing at one end and Baekhyun on the other. Jongin cheered for Baekhyun as the fight started. Yixing felt sick. He looked away as Baekhyun landed a hard punch. The room cheered him on. Yixing left the area before the final blow. He saw enough. Fei found him again.

"Are you okay? Baekhyun is really good." She said rubbing his back.

"I know but that was a lot to watch. They could've killed each other."

"That's true. It's fighting to the death or tap out. Baekhyun usually wins over tap out. No one wants to die." Fei said laughing. Jongin caught up with them. Jongin placed his hands on her hips and whispered in her ear. Fei giggled and fell into Yixing. Jongin handed Yixing a glass. Yixing took it to the head. Fei kissed along his neck as Jongin kissed on hers.

"Let's go back to the bar," Fei whispered. The trio returned to the bar. Yixing's eyes stayed on the door. He was waiting for Baekhyun. Fei handed him another drink and Jongin followed after. The drinks kept coming and Yixing didn't turn down anything. Even random people started to buy for them. Fei was grinding in Jongin's lap while making out with Yixing who was standing behind Jongin. Yixing's mind was too clouded to think anymore. Everything was hazy. Baekhyun finally came up with some friends. He spotted Yixing with Jongin and Fei. 

"Baek let's celebrate." His trainer said. Baekhyun nodded and went to the bar. Jongin was pulling Fei out and Fei was holding hands with Yixing. Baekhyun pulled out his cellphone and called Chanyeol.

"Pick me up in an hour." Baekhyun said taking his first drink. Chanyeol gave him the okay. That night both Baekhyun and Yixing woke up in different beds with regrets. Yixing held his head and looked back at Fei and Jongin both still sleeping and across town Chanyeol's arm dangled around Baekhyun's waist. He laid there staring at the ceiling with thoughts of a certain professor on his mind.


	14. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Events over a week.

Baekhyun pressed the doorbell. Jiashuai took off running to answer it. He opened the door and threw his arms around Baekhyun's waist. Baekhyun chuckled and hugged him loosely because of the bags in his hands. When he walked into the apartment, he could smell something burning.

"Jiashuai I said stay in bed-" Yixing stopped talking. Jiashuai hid behind Baekhyun.

"What are you doing here?" Yixing asked.

"Sorry I lied. I just didn't want to eat his food anymore." Jiashuai whispered. Baekhyun smiled. He made his way to the kitchen. Baekhyun turned off the pot.

"You can leave. I don't need your help taking care of my son."

"He called me saying you left him home alone."

"I've been here for 4 days," Yixing said leaning on the counter.

"Flu?" Baekhyun asked washing his hands.

"Leave," Yixing said.

"At least let me cook for him," Baekhyun said. Yixing rolled his eyes and left the kitchen. He picked up Jiashuai and brought him to the bathroom. Jiashuai started laughing as Yixing placed him in the warm bath. Baekhyun could hear them speaking Mandarin. He could only make out tiny parts. Yixing was scolding Jiashuai and apologizing for cooking. Baekhyun smiled. When he was finished the father and son duo were in Yixing's room. Jiashuai was dressed in fresh clothes. Baekhyun leaned against the doorway. Yixing held the tissue to Jiashuai's nose.

"Blowhard." He said. Jiashuai did as he was told. Yixing wiped his nose.

"I want to see baby Daeil," Jiashuai said.

"You have to get better first. If you get baby Daeil sick that would be bad. He's smaller than you so he's not as strong." Yixing said rubbing his head. Jiashaui nodded. Baekhyun knocked on the door.

"Food is done." He said leaving. Jiashuai climbed on Yixing's back. Yixing took him into the living room. He sat down as Baekhyun bought him soup.

"My gran made this every time I got sick. It's gross but it does the best job." Baekhyun said sitting the tray on the coffee table. Jiashuai nodded. Yixing watched him eat for a little bit before following Baekhyun into the kitchen. Baekhyun started to clean up.

"You don't have to clean up."

"Okay well. Give him soup for dinner as well. He needs to take this medicine before bed and this one as soon as he is done eating. If his fever doesn't break tonight he needs to go to the hospital." Baekhyun said. Yixing looked down at the medicine. He placed it on the counter. Yixing opened his mouth to talk but Baekhyun's phone started to ring.

"I have to get going let me know how he feels tomorrow," Baekhyun said leaving. Yixing stood in the kitchen. Jiashuai placed the bowl on the counter. Yixing wiped his mouth.

"That was yummy." He said with a smile. Yixing gave him medicine and ordered him back to bed. Jiashuai stayed in bed watching tv as Yixing cleaned the house. when he was done, Jiashuai was fast asleep. Yixing sat down on the couch and closed his eyes. When he woke up, Jiashuai was staring at him. It was now 8 pm which meant they slept the entire day away. Yixing leaned forward to touch his forehead. He wasn't hot. After checking his temperature, Yixing made him more soup. The two ended up on the couch watching The Walking Dead. Yixing's phone was blowing up with text from Jongin, Fei, and Mei but he didn't care. It was nice sitting with Jiashuai talking about their favorite show.

"You didn't see this episode? He dies." Jiashuai said spoiling it. Yixing smiled and rolled his eyes. On the other side of the city, Baekhyun couldn't stop laughing as Daeil smacked Chanyeol across the face. Daeil kicked and screamed to be put down.

"Chan, just put him down," Baekhyun said laughing. Chanyeol put the child down and he ran to Baekhyun.

"No, like him!" Daeil shouted.

"I don't like you either," Chanyeol replied.

"3 tickets for Thor," Chanyeol said handing the cash over. Baekhyun picked up Daeil as they made their way into the cinema. Daeil grabbed Baekhyun's cheeks and giggled.

"Popcorn. and drink." He said. 

"What do you want?" Chanyeol asked.

"No. Where is Xingie!" Daeil shouted. Baekhyun covered his mouth. Chanyeol ordered the popcorn and rinks. They sat down with Daeil in the middle. His small hand getting lost in the popcorn. He pulled out a fistful and stuffed his mouth. By the time the movie started Daeil was sleeping. Baekhyun moved Daeil to his lap and Chanyeol moved into the seat. After the movie, Daeil was still sleeping. Baekhyun laid him in bed. Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun into a hug.

"She's pregnant again," Baekhyun said.

"I'm sorry. But Baekhyun you don't have to take care of the child. Hopefully, the child will get taken away from her."

"No child deserves to be with her," Baekhyun said. Chanyeol pulled  Baekhyun to the couch. Baekhyun's phone started to ring it was Yixing. Chanyeol pulled away and let him answer but Baekhyun ignored it. Baekhyun leaned forward and kissed him.

"We can try." He whispered. Chanyeol smiled and pulled Baekhyun onto of him.

-

-

The next week finals were ending. Jongin popped his head into Yixing's classroom. Kyungsoo was there. Students were testing. Kyungsoo stepped out.

"Where's Yixing?"

"He called out all week. He's sick." Kyungsoo said.

"Oh man," Jongin said. He went back to the teacher's lounge but ran into Chanyeol and Baekhyun. Jongin leaned against the wall. He always knew Chanyeol had a thing for Baekhyun. He smirked at the kissing couple. Baekhyun pulled away and Chanyeol kissed his forehead. Jongin snapped a photo and left the area. He sent the photo to Yixing with the caption "Best friends?". Yixing rolled over to answer his phone. His head was throbbing. Jiashuai climbed into bed. Yixing closed his eyes. Jiashuai picked up the bowl and placed it on the bed.

"Eat soup," Jiashuai said blowing on the spoon. Yixing sat up and started coughing. Jiashuai held a tissue to his nose. Yixing took it. He started coughing again but this time blood was coming up. Jiashuai fixed the face mask on his own face before hopping down. Yixing laid back down. His body was aching. He shivered and the soup fell off the bed. Jiashuai rushed back in to clean it up. It had been a snowstorm and his school was closed. The power went out last night and the men couldn't get out to fix it. Cold soup and every blanket in the house was Jiashuai's way of taking care of Yixing.

"Jiashuai." Yixing hoarse voice called. Jiashuai looked up. Yixing's skin was so much paler than usual. He hated getting sick because when he did it was 10x worse for him.

"Yes?"

"Let me just-" Yixing said before passing out.

"Xingie! Xingie! Wake up1" Jiashuai screamed crawling on the bed. He shook the unconscious man. Jiashuai grabbed his phone but it died. Jiashuai's phone died last night. the 7-year-old started to panic. 

"Xingie. Please wake up." He cried pushing him. Jiashuai pulled down his mask. He placed his head on Yixing's chest. He heard his heartbeat. Jiashuai wiped the sweat from Yixing's forehead. He pulled the blankets on his body. The child hopped down from the bed. He rushed to his room and started to dress. After wrapping his scarf around his neck he dug in Yixing's pants for cash. He climbed back on the bed and pulled down his mask.

"I'll get some help, dad." He said kissing the man's forehead. Jiashuai grabbed Yixing's keys and left the apartment. He made his way out into the snow-filled day. Jiashuai walked to the train station. He remembered the trains he took to get to Yixing's university but not the stops. Jiashuai held onto the pole as the train started to move. He looked up at the signs.

"Excuse me. How do I get to SM University." Jiashuai asked the lady next to him. She grabbed her purse and rolled her eyes. Jiashuai put his head down. He got off at the fourth stop and crossed over to a different train.

"Little boy, what are you doing out here alone?" A lady asked sitting down.

"My dad is sick. I have to get help." Jiashuai said.

"Oh, no baby. Where is he?"

"Home," Jiashuai whispered.

"Here come with me." The lady said standing. Jiashuai got up but a guy grabbed his hand.

"Fuck off crackhead." The guy spat. Jiashuai stared at the guy. The lady left the area. Jiashuai snatched his arm away.

"Kiddo do not talk to strangers."

"You're stranger," Jiashuai replied. The man gave Jiashuai the phone.

"Call who you want."

"I don't remember their numbers."

"What's your name?" The guy asked.

"Zhang Jiashuai. I'm 7-"

"Hey, I asked for your name, not your whole story." The guy said laughing.

"I'm Luhan." He said. Jiashuai nodded.

"I need to get to SM University."

"That's the next stop," Luhan said smiling. He looked just like Yixing. Jiashuai kicked his feet and waited for the stop to come.

"Bye Lu," Jiashuai said getting off. Jiashuai made his way to the school. Baekhyun was coming out and he ran to him.

"Baekhyunee." He said giving him a hug. Baekhyun bent down.

"Where's Yixing?"

"Home. He is really sick. I told him to go to the hospital. I tried to take care of him but he won't wake up." The boy cried. Chanyeol quickly went to the parking lot to get his car. Back at the apartment, Yixing sat up holding his head.

"Jiashuai. Jiashuai." He called stumbling out of his bed. He fell back. His body was way too weak. The power was on. Yixing plugged in his phone. He watched the messages pop up on his phone. His heart stopped at the messages from Unknown. Yixing scrambled out of bed calling Jiashuai's name through the house. Jiashuai's snowboots were gone Yixing threw on sweatpants and a jacket before leaving the apartment. He stumbled into the snowy day. Yixing called his name. He was hoping the boy didn't get far.

"Xingie," Jiashuai called smiling. Yixing ran to the child. He dropped down giving him a big hug.

"You don't leave the apartment like that ever again! You know better! Why would you do that? Do you know how scared I was! Don't do that!" Yixing shouted shaking his shoulders. Jishuai pulled back from Yixing. His small eyes were filled with tears. Jiashuai started crying and Baekhyun quickly picked up the child and tried to calm him down. Yixing stood up and started coughing. Chanyeol helped Yixing back into the apartment. Jiashuai didn't stop crying. Baekhyun rubbed his back. 

"I just tried to help." He cried.

"I know but Xingie was worried about you. He woke up and you were gone." Baekhyun explained rubbing his back some more. Yixing took a seat on the couch next to him. Jiashuai buried his face in Baekhyun's side.

"Jiashuai, I'm sorry I yelled. I got scared. If anything happened to you I couldn't live with myself. I'm sorry." Yixing said. Jiashuai wiped his face. He crawled into Yixing's side but Baekhyun pulled him back.

"Yixing you need to go to the hospital. I'll take care of Jiashuai. You're really sick." Baekhyun said. Yixing agreed. It turned out he had Pneumonia. Jiashuai was tackled to the ground by Daeil as they walked into Baekhyun's apartment. Jongdae sat up.

"Please take him for the love of God," Jongdae said grabbing his coat. Daeil blew on Jiashaui's cheeks.

"I missed you." He said giggling. After dinner, the boys started playing with Daeil's toys while Chanyeol and Baekhyun sat on the couch cuddled together. The next few days went by with a breeze. Yixing was better and out of the hospital. Baekhyun and Jongdae cleaned Yixing's house. Yixing paid them even though Baekhyun said not to. Jiashuai started jumping on his bed with Daeil.

"Daeil we're leaving."

"No! Stay with Jiashuai." The child said throwing himself down. Baekhyun rolled his eyes. He left the room to grab his things.

"You're dating Chanyeol?" Yixing asked. Baekhyun nodded.

"That's nice. Are you happy?"

"Yes," Baekhyun replied. Yixing nodded. 

"I messed things up and-"

"You're sorry. I know. You keep saying it." Baekhyun said.

"Because I am. I miss us more than anything but you're right. I don't have anything together and my son is my top priority." Yixing explained. He pulled Baekhyun into his arms. They shared a quick kiss before Daeil ran into the room interrupting them. they said their goodbyes and left. At home, Baekhyun laid on the couch with Chanyeol.

"I don't like him," Daeil said pointing to Chanyeol. Both of the guys started laughing.

"Baekie kiss Yixing." Daeil said sitting down. Baekhyun sat up with Chanyeol. Chanyeol left the living room with Baekhyun behind him.

"It wasn't like that. Yixing just kissed me goodbye." Baekhyun explained.

"I don't want to fight for you. Not with Yixing or Jongin."

"You're not. I said I wanted this. We're trying." Baekhyun said. 

"Feed me," Daeil said standing in the kitchen now. Baekhyun smiled and picked up the child. Chanyeol went back to the living room. He got a phone call from Siwon. Chanyeol had some things to do so he had to step out. Baekhyun wanted him to stay in but he would rather do anything but spend time with Daeil. Daeil kept smacking him. Chanyeol was getting annoyed and threatened to send Daeil to jail which caused the child to cry.


	15. Chanyeol's secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol's secret is out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild Violence.

Baekhyun held a screaming Daeil on his hip as Rina tried to help cook. Sehun walked into the apartment with Joy. Joy quickly took the screaming child.

"He has a belly ache," Rina explained. Baekhyun ran his hand through his hair.

"Sit down." Joy said pushing him to the chair. Baekhyun placed his head on the counter.

"How is my life this terrible?" Baekhyun said. Rina looked at Sehun. She gave him a small head nod.

"It might not even be him. That person is a nut." Sehun said. 

"I'm going down to talk to him," Baekhyun said.

"Baek-"

"Just drop me off." He said standing and grabbing his coat. Sehun kept quiet as they started driving to the station. Sehun waited in the car as Baekhyun went inside. Baekhyun sighed papers and waited until they brought Chanyeol in the room. The two were quiet. Chanyeol spoke first.

"It's not what you think. I started dealing a little bit. I can't say much-"

"My mother! You sold to my mother, Chanyeol!"

"What? Baekhyun I would never do that."

"I saw the photos!"

"I-Baekhyun it was once. I know and I'm sorry. I can't explain much but trust me. Please."

"You knew how much I tried to get her clean. You knew what I was going through! I cried I came to you for money for rehab and you were selling to her!" Baekhyun shouted. Chanyeol put his head down. Baekhyun punched the table causing the other to jerk his head up. The officer opened the door to check on the noise.

"Baekhyun it was one time. I didn't know it would be her there. I had to."

"I hate you."

"Baekhyun, don't say that, please. I love you. Trust me."

"The one person I expected to never hurt me, hurt me more than anything on this earth could," Baekhyun said wiping his tears.

"Baekhyun trust me. Please." Chanyeol cried reaching to touch his hands. Baekhyun snatched away and stood up.

"I'm moving out. If you somehow make it out of this I want nothing to do with you." Baekhyun said walking away. The door opened to Siwon.

"I'll get you out of here."

"I'm dead either way! This is all your fault!"

"Chanyeol, I'll get you out of here," Siwon said.

"I betrayed them for you. They will find out and I'll  be dead."

"You won't. I promise. Just keep your mouth shut." Siwon said standing up and leaving. Chanyeol put his head on the table. He sold drugs to Baekhyun's mother but it wasn't real. It was a fake. Chanyeol took her to rehab. He paid for it for two months. He would never do that to Baekhyun. He knows how hard Baekhyun worked for his mother for Daeil. But Chanyeol got mixed up in the wrong crowd when he was 16. He was caught by Siwon but Siwon made him into a spy for King's gang. No one even knows who King is. Only the higher-ups have ever seen his face. Chanyeol was too get in good with King so Siwon could bust him. But now everything is ruined. Chanyeol was caught by a cop last night. One that Siwon didn't even know. He was a rookie. If Chanyeol's snitches, he's dead. If he doesn't he's looking at 7-20 years. He was screwed. And now Baekhyun hated him so what's the point of doing anything. Siwon left the station. There was one person that could help. He pressed the doorbell. Fei answered.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Fei, who is it?" Yixing asked tossing a laughing Jiashuai on the couch. Yixing went to the door.

"I'm Detective Choi, I'll like to have a word with you." He said.

"Uhh sure. Can you watch Jiashuai." Yixing said. Fei nodded. Yixing followed Siwon to the stairwell.

"This is about your involvement with the Yangs," Siwon said. Yixing shook his head.

"No. I don't know what you're talking about."

"You do. I know you're branded somewhere. Chanyeol is in trouble."

"That has nothing to do with me," Yixing said turning to leave but Siwon grabbed his arm.

"Baekhyun will be targeted next if you don't get Chanyeol some help," Siwon said. Yixing clenched his jaw. He turned around and grabbed Siwon by the throat. He slammed the man into the wall.

"Don't threaten me and don't threaten Baekhyun."

"I'm-I'm not. King's gang. Chanyeol was involved in King's gang." Siwon choked up. Yixing tightened his grip. The man grabbed his wrist trying to beg for air.

"Yixing-I can't."

"Dad, Your phone is ringing," Jiashuai shouted. Yixing let go of the man and laughed. He dusted the man's shoulders off as the man gasped for air. Jiashuai stood at the top of the staircase.

"Jiashuai, I'll be there in a bit. I'm talking kiddo." Yixing said smiling. Jiashuai smiled and ran off. Yixing wiped the smile from his face.

"Chanyeol is on his own. Do not come to my house again." Yixing said jogging up the steps. As soon as he opened the door, Jiashuai jumped on him. Yixing started laughing and threw him on the couch. Fei smiled.

"Come eat lunch." She said. Jiashuai got up.

"I have to make a phone call," Yixing said going to the bedroom. He sat on the bed and touched the right side of his neck. Yixing dialed Mr.Yang.

"Yixing, my boy what can I do for you?" Mr.Yang said. Yixing rubbed his eyes.

"I need a favor," Yixing said. Jiashuai finished his lunch and ran back to the living room. Yixing came out and kissed his head.

"I have to make a run," Yixing said. Fei nodded. Yixing kissed her lips before leaving the house. Fei smiled as Jiashuai cuddled to her side. Yixing parked the car and made his way into the club. It was the middle of the day so it was dead. He opened the back door only to be pushed out. The large man glared at him.

"I'm here from Mr.Yang," Yixing said. The man eyed him. He led Yixing into the back room. Yixing pulled off his coat and sweater. The man turned on the black light. Yixing pointed to his neck. There starting from his collarbone where the head of the dragon was going all the way behind his ear where the tail was, a bright tattoo only visible in black light was showing. The man nodded.

"Welcome." The large man said handing his sweater back. Yixing got dressed and took a seat. Another man entered the room with a big smile. Yixing rolled his eyes. Back with Baekhyun, the man started packing things up. Sehun said he could stay with him for as long as he needed. Rina and Joy went home an hour ago. The door unlocked to Chanyeol. Baekhyun glared at him. He didn't want to fight because Daeil was sleeping.

"Baekhyun, I didn't sell to your mother. Let me explain everything." Chanyeol said. Sehun nodded and went to the room with Daeil. Chanyeol explained everything from the first time he got caught until now. 

"How did you get out?" Baekhyun asked cuddling him.

"I don't really know. I think King pulled something." Chanyeol said holding Baekhyun tight. When Yixing got back home, Jiashuai was waiting on the couch. Fei appeared.

"He tried to stay up." She said. Yixing wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Thank you for everything. You're a good woman,"

"But," Fei said moving away from him.

"This isn't what I want. I hope you can understand that."

"Of course. Jiashuai is the most important person right now. I'll be around as a friend and his teacher." She said smiling. Yixing kissed her forehead.

"Thank you. You're an amazing person." He said. She smiled. Fei turned but Yixing grabbed her hand.

"One last time." He said smirking. She nodded and hopped up. Fei wrapped her legs around his waist and they disappeared into the bedroom. Later that night, Yixing rolled over to a ringing phone.

"So do you want to train?" Jongin asked. Yixing rubbed his eyes.

"Whatever."

"Great! See you tomorrow." Jongin said hanging up. Yixing left the bedroom to put Jiashuai in his own bed. Jiashuai woke up and rubbed his eyes.

"I miss Baekhyunee and baby Daeil." He said.

"Me too," Yixing said kissing his forehead. Jiashuai laid back down. Yixing sat on the floor staring at the glowing stars on Jiashuai's ceiling. Yixing knew the price for asking a favor from Mr.Yang. the wheels in his head were spinning. When that time came, would Yixing be able to repay the favor? He wanted nothing to do with the Yangs. They were dangerous. Jiashuai deserved to grow up in a normal house. With a loving family. Yixing put his face in his hands. Yixing didn't know what a loving family was so how could he give it to Jiashuai?


	16. Lan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freshmen Welcome Party.

Yixing threw his arm around Kyungsoo.

"University! We made it." Yixing said smiling. the duo made their way into the welcome party. The music was loud, people dancing, singing, drinking, and doing drugs. Yixing was 18 and Kyungsoo as well. Yixing pulled Kyungsoo to the drinking table. He handed him a cup. Yixing was already feeling a buzz from pre-drinking with their roommates. Yixing gulped down the cup and wiped his mouth. His hair was a light brown and curly at the tips and the rest hidden by a black beanie. He wore a rainbow tee and black jeans. He turned and was greeted by some girls. The shortest girl hugged his waist. Yixing kissed the top of her head.

"Save me a dance, baby." The girl said blowing a kiss and leaving. Yixing smiled. A girl walked into the room and almost every head turned. A tall, dark-haired beauty was holding everyone's attention including Yixing. The girl smiled and waved at friends. She made her way over to the girls standing next to Yixing. Yixing approached the girls. As soon as he said hello they were heart eyes for the dimpled man. The tall girl gave him a small smile.

"I'm Yixing." He said holding out his hand. She placed her soft hand in his.

"Meilien but my friends call me Mei." She replied. Yixing kissed her hand and her friends giggled.

"It's loud want to step out for a second," Yixing whispered into her ear. Mei nodded her head. Her friends cheered her own. Kyungsoo just laughed with the rest of their group of friends. Kyungsoo decided to continue drinking with the guys. He bumped into a short girl with black and blue hair.

"Sorry." He said. She nodded her head.

"I like your hair. It's my favorite color." Kyungsoo said. She nodded and smiled. Kyungsoo finished drinking and decided to find Yixing. When he found his best friend, Mei was sitting on his lap making out. Yixing's hands under the back of her dress gripping her ass in his hands.

"Woah. Does Yixing even know who he is making out with?" Kris a senior shouted. Kyungsoo shook his head.

"Yang Meilien. The most popular girl on campus." Kris said. Yixing started sucking on her neck. Kyungsoo put his drink down and left the area. He needed some air. He thought his stupid crush on Yixing would stop. Kyungsoo was in love with the guy. The girl from earlier came out. 

"I'm Kyungsoo."

"I'm Lan." The girl said smiling.

"Kyungsoo, I'm going-Oh hey," Yixing said. Kyungsoo could tell the boy was way beyond drunk. He grabbed a hold of his friend. The girl smiled wide at the handsome light-haired man. He gave her his famous smile and her knees buckled. Kyungsoo said goodbye and helped Yixing inside. Yixing refused to leave. He started dancing and drinking more with everyone. He was even in a dance battle. The girl smiled in awe when he blew her a kiss.

"Go Yixing." She shouted with everyone else. After Yixing, finished dancing he went to the bathroom. He came out and Lan was standing there. She handed him a cup of water.

"Thank you, baby." He said. The girl could feel her face flush and her heart pick up. Yixing finished the water and leaned against the wall.

"Are you a freshmen?" He asked. She shook her head.

"My cousin is. I'm a Jr. She was afraid to go alone so I came." She explained. Yixing bent down and smiled. He placed a hand above the wall.

"I really like your hair. Blue is one of my favorite colors." Yixing said biting his lip. Lan giggled as he played with a strand of her hair.

"You're such a good dancer."

"Are you my number one fan?" He asked. She nodded her head.

"Babe, I'm ready to go," Mei called. Yixing stepped away.

"Bye Lisa," Yixing said. 

"It's Lan." She whispered with a smile. The girl stayed there with a beating heart for who knows long. Yixing had already left with Mei. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes at the kissing couple in the back. Within a month, Yixing and Mei were inseparable. Yixing followed the beautiful girl around like a lost puppy. In the library, in the study room, you could find the two not studying at all.

"Harder." Mei moaned as Yixing fucked her on the table. Their books had been knocked to the floor. Yixing grabbed a hold of the edge of the table. Both reached their climax. There was knock at the door.

"Guys hurry up," Kris said knocking on the door. It took them 10 more mins to get dressed. Mei left first. Yixing followed after. Lan put her head in the book. She could hear Yixing laughing with Kris. Lan went to the study room, she looked through the basket and found the condom. She placed it in a baggie and left. Yixing shoved Kris as they made their way to the dorm. After a hot shower, he met up with Mei and their friends. The group of friends sat at their usual table studying. Yixing kissed Mei's cheek. He got to go to the bathroom. Lan ran into him.

"Yixing." She said smiling. Yixing gave her a smile.

"I was wondering if you were busy this weekend."

"Uhh yeah. Do I know you?" He asked. Her smile faded.

"Yixing. My dad wants to have dinner tonight." Mei said coming behind him.

"Who is this?" Mei asked. Yixing shrugged. They turned and left her there. Lan returned to her dorm room with a tear filled face. She flipped through the photobook of Yixing. Her phone started to ring. It was her brother.

"What." She shouted.

"Father has passed away. You have to return home."

"But my boyfriend is here." She cried wiping her eyes.

"Who cares. Return home." He said hanging up. Lan threw her things around her room. 

"Yixing wait for me please." She whispered.


	17. Christmas Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas Eve

Junmyeon handed the presents to Yixing and walked inside. The house was filled with smells of delicious food. Jiashuai was playing his video game.

"Jiashuai these are some of the other teachers I work with. Junmyeon, Irene, and you know Jongin." Yixing said. Jiashuai gave them a smile before going back to his game. The adults made their way into the kitchen where Ni Ni was. Yixing introduced her to everyone. Kyungsoo took a seat next to Yixing. The small purple bruise on Ni Ni's neck didn't go unnoticed by two pairs of eyes. Ni Ni sat down next to Jongin and watched everyone talk. The doorbell started to ring and Jiashuai took off running to get it. Yixing went to check as well. He wasn't expecting any more guest. He was shocked to see Baekhyun and Chanyeol. Daeil was already wrapped around Jiashuai giggling.

"Oh awkward," Irene said dowing her drink.

"I didn't know you guys were coming?" Yixing said. 

"I invited them," Jiashuai said hugging Baekhyun.

"We're not staying long. Daeil wanted to give his present."

"Nonsense. Stay for dinner." Ni Ni said.

"Stay," Jiashuai said giving Baekhyun puppy eyes. He sighed. Daeil was clinging onto Yixing's leg.

"Xingie. You no friend anymore." The child said. Yixing bent down and picked him up.

"I am your friend." He said holding out his hand. Daeil gave him a high five and fist bump before wiggling back down.

"Secret Handshake," Daeil explained grabbing Jiashuai's hand and running to his room.

"Well do you guys want a drink?" Irene asked. 

"I wasn't planning a Christmas party," Yixing said sitting on the couch.

"We're going to leave anyway," Baekhyun said.

"Good."

"Okay! How about we watch some Christmas movies." Ni Ni suggested. Everyone piled into the living room. Yixing got up to get water and Baekhyun went to the bathroom. Yixing followed him. Baekhyun opened the door only to be pushed back inside.

"Yixing, what-"

"Why? Why would you come with him? Is this fun for you?"

"We came to give Jiashuai his presents. I can't carry them and Daeil."

"You're making this hard for me."

"I'm making it hard for you? It's not like you've been keeping to yourself. I know that you're sleeping with Fei. Dating."

"No."

"Jiashuai told me."

"Wait what?"

"Jiashuai has been calling me at night for the last two nights," Baekhyun said leaning on the sink.

"Why?"

"I don't know. Talk to him."

"You know how much I miss you. You're driving me crazy."

"There's nothing I can do about that."

"Just let me fix us."

"There's not an "us" anymore. I'm with Chanyeol. I'm happy."

"You're not."

"Yixing don't tell me what I feel."

"I know that you still love me. You miss me just as much as I miss you." Yixing said reaching out but Baekhyun pushed him.

"Stop. Why? Why can't you leave me alone!"

"I love you. I can't stop. I'm in love with you. You know that." Yixing said now hugging Baekhyun.

"I'm happy. I'm happy with him so leave me alone. If you love me please stop." Baekhyun said. Yixing stared at his reflection in the mirror. What was he doing? Yixing dropped his arms.

"Okay." He said. Baekhyun released himself. Not another word was spoken as he left the bathroom. Yixing leaned on the sink. There was a knock on the door. It was Kyungsoo. The two of them stood in the bathroom in silence. Yixing remembered this same scene. When Kyungsoo told him about Luhan's death, it was in a bathroom.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Yixing said leaving. Yixing sat in the living room with everyone else. Jealous. He was Jealous. Jealous of the way Baekhyun's eyes twinkled when Chanyeol whispered to him, Jealous of the way Chanyeol held his hand, Jealous of the cute laugh Chanyeol got out of him. The laugh that Yixing grew accustomed to. Yixing balled his fist in his lap until his nails were digging into his palm. How was he supposed to sit here and pretend that it didn't hurt? How was he supposed to deal with this?

"Dad," Daeil said smacking his leg. Everyone's head turned to the child. Daeil reached out. Yixing pulled him on his lap. He whispered into Yixing's ear. Jiashuai crawled into Yixing's lap and the three of them whispered to each other. Yixing laughed. Daeil smacked his face.

"I stay here with Jiashuai and dad Xingie," Daeil said crawling down. Baekhyun laughed and stood up.

"We should get going. We have dinner at home." Baekhyun said. Daeil shook his head.

"Stay here! I stay here with my dad!" Daeil said holding onto Yixing's leg.

"It's fine. I can watch him. Kyungsoo will be here." Yixing said.

"Please Baekhyunee," Jiashuai said folding his hands. Daeil copied him.

"Go enjoy your Christmas together."

"But Santa will come to our house Daeil," Baekhyun said reaching out for the child.

"Santa isn't real. It's just parents bringing presents." Daeil said smiling. The room was quiet.

"Santa isn't real?" Jiashuai said with wide eyes.

"Uhhh." Ni Ni said.

"But mom said...Mom said he was real. I met Santa." Jiashuai said in a small voice. Tears started to form. Yixing put Daeil down and hugged his son.

"She said he was real. I went to meet him for the first time last year. He even came to my class this year." He cried hugging his father. Daeil rubbed his back.

"We can kill him for making you cry, baby Jiashuai," Daeil said.

"Okay, let's stop you from talking," Baekhyun said picking up his brother. Jiashuai began crying hard. Yixing picked up his son and disappeared into the room. Daeil stared at everyone else.

"He's not real," Daeil said. In the room, Yixing was trying to get Jiashuai to calm down. He started hiccupping from crying so much. Yixing wiped his face.

"Santa was real a long time ago but helpers do the work now," Yixing said rocking the boy.

"But if he isn't real how will my Christmas wish come true. I sent it out to him. We put it in the mailbox." Jiashuai cried. Yixing rubbed his back.

"It will come true. I know because I'm a dad. I can call his helpers anytime." Yixing said. Jiashuai looked up at him.

"Promise." He said. Yixing held out his pinky.

"Pinky promise," Yixing said. The two left the room to find a screaming Daeil.

"Baby Jiji help," Daeil screamed trying to get out of Chanyeol's arms. Jiashuai kicked Chanyeol in the leg.

"Jiashuai," Yixing said laughing. Chanyeol put Daeil down.

"It's fine. Come get him tomorrow." Yixing said picking up the child who smacked him in the face and started laughing.

"Are you sure?" Baekhyun asked. Yixing nodded. When they left, Daeil went to play with Jiashuai while the adults talked. Yixing went to the bedroom to find Jiashuai's letter to Santa. He sat down and started to read it.

                     Dear Santa,

                                            I have never written a letter before. You usually come to my house. But this year I'm living with my dad. And my teacher said all kids should write Santa. This year I don't want toys. I want my mommy to be happy. She is my best friend. She makes me happy. Last year mommy got really sick. She was in the hospital for a long time. I've never seen my cry until then. I was scared. Grandpa wouldn't tell me what was wrong with her. She's better now but she's not as happy as before. Please make my mommy happy again. I don't know much about my dad because he wasn't there. Grandpa said it was because of work but grandma said it's because dad didn't love me. I think Xingie loves me. He tries. At first, I gave him a hard time, but now I'm happy to be with my dad. So Santa please always make sure my family is happy. I love my parents and I want them happy together. That is my Christmas wish. Thank you! Have a good Christmas. and please be good to Baby Daeil. I know he is bad sometimes but he is just a baby after all. And Baekhyun! Baekhyun works really hard for baby Daeil. He is smart and he is nice. I wish he was my dad too. And uncle Kyungsoo please make sure he is eating and happy. I love my family very much. Let's be happy together.

Yixing folded the note and let out a sigh. Jiashuai was such a pure kid. He smiled and placed the note in his shoebox. How in the world was Yixing supposed to keep this promise?


	18. This night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas night events

"Kyungsoo? You're up." The bartender called. Kyungsoo downed his drink and stumbled to the stage. He fumbled with the mic before taking a seat on the stool. The sounds of a soft guitar started to play. Kyungsoo closed his eyes.

"And I hate to say I love you when it's so hard for me. And I hate to say I want you when you make it so clear you don't want me. I'd never ask you cause deep down I'm certain I know what you'd say. You'd say I'm sorry believe me I love you but not in that way." He sang soulfully into the mic. Everyone's attention was now on him as they swayed along to the beautiful sound. Yixing walked in. He stood in the back listening to Kyungsoo sing. When he was done, everyone clapped including the bartenders. Kyungsoo bowed and hopped down. Yixing gave him a hug.

"That was really good, Soo." He said. Kyungsoo held onto him a little tighter.

"Let's get you home," Yixing said pulling him out the bar. He ran into Jongin.

"Hey, I was getting him."

"He's drunk Jongin fuck off."

"I wasn't going to do anything. I really came to help him." Jongin said pulling Kyungsoo. Yixing snatched him back.

"He's going home with me."

"I think he told me to come to get him so you can go back home," Jongin said pulling him back.

"Jongin," Yixing said stepping into his face. Jongin didn't back down. Kyungsoo pushed them both away.

"Stop. I'm not going home with you, Yixing. I meant everything I texted you. I won't have sex but I'm not going home with you. I need space from you."

"What did I do?"

"Just leave me alone!" Kyungsoo shouted stumbling into Jongin's chest.

"I'll take care of him," Jongin said helping Kyungsoo into the car. Yixing rubbed his face. One by one he was losing everyone. He punched the nearest thing next to him which happened to be a brick wall. He punched it two more times and pulled back to a bloody fist. Yixing stuffed his hand into his coat pocket and walked inside the bar and ordered some drinks. Yixing left and made his way home not before leaving Baekhyun a long explicit voicemail. When he arrived home, Ni Ni was sleeping on the couch and Daeil was sitting in front of the tree. Yixing went to the bathroom to freshen up before going back. Daeil turned around and smiled. He held out his arms.

"Dad I waited," Daeil said hugging Yixing's neck.

"You need to sleep." Yixing chuckled. Daeil snuggled into Yixing's neck. Jiashuai was sleeping in his bed. He put Daeil down and took off his pants and shirt before climbing into the bed. Daeil squeezed his way between Jiashuai and Yixing. He clung to the man. Jiashuai opened his eyes and smiled. Yixing played with the older boy's hair until they all drifted to sleep. 


	19. Baby Daeil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's events

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw// mentions of cancer

Daeil sat on the last step with his backpack still attached to him. His eyes staring at the large wooden front door. He has been sitting there all day. The other kids were screaming and yelling around the house. Someone grabbed his backpack and yanked him up.

"Get out my way." The boy said tossing him to the floor. Daeil stood up.

"Why are you sitting here?"

"My dad is going to come," Daeil said crossing his arms. The boy pushed him to the floor.

"I'm Jisung, and this is Chen. You have to listen to us." Jisung said. Daeil shook his head.

"My dad is coming excuse me," Daeil said trying to get in between the boys. The shoved him back and grabbed his backpack off his body. Jisung emptied it onto the floor. Chen picked up the sandwich and started eating it.

"That's mine! Baekie made that for me." Daeil cried as Jisung held him back.

"Your dad isn't coming. He doesn't care about you! That's why you're stuck here." Chen said spitting the sandwich out. Daeil started to cry as the two older boys harrassed him and took his belongings. Daeil sat at the door crying. The foster mother finally came to pick him up. She brought him upstairs and placed him on the bed before leaving and locking him in there. Daeil cried until he fell asleep. When he woke up, The other kids were staring at him. 

"I'm Yeri," She said smiling. Daeil sat up and rubbed his eyes. Yixing wasn't coming. Daeil stayed in the room. He shared the room with the two boys from earlier. Daeil didn't eat his dinner. A smile grew on his face when he heard the doorbell. He hid behind the wall and peeked. It was Baekhyun.

"Take me home," Daeil said jumping in his arms. Baekhyun kissed his face.

"Please," Daeil begged. 

"Mommy Mei." Daeil smiled reaching out for her. Mei smiled and gave his head a pat. She noticed the bruise on his neck and looked at the foster mother.

"I told you to wait in the car," Baekhyun said. 

"That's boring." She said walking in and following the foster mom. Baekhyun started talking to Daeil. Mei noticed the child's facial expression drop. Mei started texting on her phone.

"Can I get you something to drink?" The lady asked.

"Ewww I would never drink from here," Mei replied waving her off.

"You're very pretty." She said. 

"I know," Mei said continuing on her phone. She could hear Daeil crying which meant Baekhyun broke the news. Mei turned to the kids who were standing there staring at her. She gave them a small smile and they ran out.

"There is a bruise on the boy's neck. I know for certain that happened in this house. If you're letting these children bully him you will have to deal with me. I know how you foster people work. Only in it for money. If a hair is misplaced on that child's head the next time I come you can consider yourself done." Mei said grabbing her purse and standing. She pulled down her shades and blew a bubble with the gum she was chewing. Mei gave wink and pout. On the inside of her bottom lip, she sported the same dragon as Yixing. The foster mother gulped. Mei pulled her shades up and chuckled before leaving the kitchen. Daeil had wrapped himself around Baekhyun's leg.

"Please Baekie. Please take me home." He cried. The foster mother picked up the crying child. Mei decided to wait in the car. She texted Yixing back. The ride back to Baekhyun's place was quiet. He said thank you and left. Mei finally got back to Yixing's place. Jiashuai hugged his mother and cuddled on the couch.

"Where is Ni Ni?" Mei asked. Yixing shrugged. Mei kissed Jiashuai's head. He smiled and hugged himself closer to his mother. Yixing closed his eyes and started to drift to sleep. He felt a slap on his face. Mei was standing there.

"We should talk about everything," Mei said sitting on Yixing's lap. He rolled his eyes.

"If we're going to make this work you should first learn to stop sleeping with anything that looks at you second-"

"Get off of me," Yixing said standing up. Mei smiled from the floor.

"This isn't going to work. You hate me and I hate you. We should focus on co-parenting for Jiashuai's sake." Yixing said walking to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry but I don't regret it. I did love you so much. I was ready to spend the rest of my life with you. My father wanted to ruin that. I panicked so I skipped my birth control. But we created something beautiful. We wanted to get married and have kids anyway. We just did it backward."

"Why did you hate me?"

"I didn't"

"You made it seem like I ruined your life."

"I was upset with myself. With my father and I took it out on you. I really wanted to be a doctor. I wanted to break out from under my father." Mei said. Yixing leaned on the counter.

"It got worse through the years and I'm sorry. I'm sorry Yixing. You didn't deserve to be thrown into this. The gang, getting mixed up with them with me-"

"I don't regret meeting you. I really loved you. You were right when you said I looked for love like we had. I'll never be able to replace that flame." Yixing said holding her in his arms.

"We're terrible parents," Mei said laughing.

"You're a great mom. Jiashuai is lucky to have you." He replied.

"I'm sick," Mei said.

"Do you want medicine?" Yixing asked. Mei chuckled.

"I mean I'm sick sick." Mei said pulling away.

"Meilen-"

"They found a tumor last year when I got sick. I was hospitalized for a few weeks. I wanted Jiashuai to come here with you so he could-"

"Mei, It's going to be okay," Yixing said hugging her.

"It's not. I'm dying. I'm going to die." she cried.

"You're not."

"We've been to so many doctors. That's why I went away. No one can help me. It's too far." She cried.

"Angel, look at me," Yixing said pulling her face to his. Mei smiled at the nickname he used to call her.

"Don't give up. We are Zhangs. We will get through this together. I'm here for you and our son is strong. You will fight for him." Yixing said. Mei nodded.

"I have surgery in January." She said. Yixing nodded. Jiashuai walked into the room rubbing his eyes. Yixing dropped his arms and stepped back.

"Is everything okay?" He asked. Mei sat him on the counter smiling.

"Yes. We were just talking."

"You guys were hugging are you together again?" He asked. Mei turned to Yixing. They both nodded. Jiashuai smiled and wrapped his arms around Mei's neck. Jiashuai hopped down and took off running to the room to get his phone. 

"Try right?" Mei said. Yixing nodded.

"We can try, Angel," Yixing said smiling. 


	20. Fight Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Events from fight night

Jiashuai wrapped his arm around Yixing's neck. Mei cheered her son on as he wrestled with his father in the middle of the living room floor. 

"Say, uncle," Jiashuai screamed choking his father. Yixing tapped his arm and Jiashuai released him. 

"Jesus. Who taught you that." Yixing said rubbing his neck.

"I took self-defense and I'm a black belt," Jiashuai said sitting in his mother's lap. Mei smiled. She kissed his head.

"Go shower sweaty boy. We have cooking to do." Mei said. Jiashuai nodded and took off running to his bathroom. Yixing pulled Mei down to his lap. She smiled before letting him kiss her lips. Mei tossed her arms around his shoulders.

"What are you doing tonight?" She asked. Yixing pulled away.

"Fighting," Yixing said. Mei nodded. She got off his lap. Yixing decided to lay on the couch for the rest of the afternoon. Nini smacked his forehead.

"Your friend is here," She said. Yixing sat up. Jongin gave him a wave. Yixing rolled his eyes and laid back down.

"Come on. Let's get there early." Jongin said slapping his thigh.

"Xingie, Where are you going?" Jiashuai asked coming out of the kitchen with his apron.

"I have some errands to run. I'll be back late." Yixing said standing. Jiashuai pouted. Yixing kissed his head.

"Jiashuai, come on," Mei called. The boy took off running to the kitchen. Yixing left behind Jongin. When the arrived at the bar, it was packed.

"Why so many people?" Yixing shouted over the noise.

"Rookie is popular," Jongin said. Yixing nodded and followed Jongin downstairs. They went to a locker room. Inside were other fighters. Baekhyun sat on the bench getting his hand wrapped.

"Fighting outside of the ring. Really you're lucky Chanyeol was there and the guy didn't press charges. Fighting the VP of Kang Corp. You know better than that." The man shouted. Baekhyun snatched his hand away. The guy threw down the tape.

"Fine do it yourself." He said walking away. Yixing let Jongin keep walking. He went and held Baekhyun wrap his hand.

"What happened?" Yixing asked. Baekhyun remained quiet.

"He said Daeil wasn't his and that he wouldn't help." Baekhyun finally spoke. Yixing sighed.

"That's messed up but I warned you. Mr.Yang said he's into pretty illegal stuff."

"He is married with 2 kids. Two happy kids that get the perfect life. Daeil is their younger brother. He's a baby. Why won't anyone help him." Baekhyun asked. Yixing wiped the tears falling. He pulled Baekhyun into a hug.

"I'm sorry. I wish there was more I could do. I'm so sorry." Yixing said. Chanyeol turned the corner. He stood by awkwardly watching Baekhyun and Yixing hugging. Jongin slapped his back.

"Sucks," Jongin said laughing. Yixing let go. Baekhyun wiped his face. His eyes spotted Chanyeol. He gave him a small smile. Yixing left the area and Jongin followed him.

"We'll find a way," Chanyeol said helping Baekhyun stand up. Baekhyun nodded. His smiled faded. Daeil was stuck in a foster home. There wasn't anything anyone could do. His mother wouldn't show up for court. Baekhyun came from her house and it was empty. She left. Baekhyun begged Daeil's father to take him but even he turned him away. Baekhyun bumped into a guy. The guy shoved him. Chanyeol quickly separated them. The guy has light pink hair. He was about Baekhyun's height maybe a hair shorter. A girl grabbed the guy. Baekhyun glared at his back until he disappeared.

"Stay and watch the rookie fight." His manager said. Baekhyun sat down. The rookie was the guy from earlier. Baekhyun wanted to be in the ring. He needed something to take his anger out on. Inside the locker room, Jongin told Yixing all about the rookie. 

"Ready?" Jongin asked. Yixing nodded. He made his way to the ring. The crowd was chanting Deer. Baekhyun and Yixing's eyes met. Yixing broke their eye contact to stare at the rookie. Yixing stumbled back. His lunch was ready to resurface. His palms started to sweat as his heart beat rapidly in his chest. 

"Yixing." The voice he longed for called. Yixing's eyes rolled back and his body hit the mat. Jongin quickly rushed to his side. The crowd remained quiet. When Yixing woke up, he was in a bed. He sat up. It was a dream. It had to be a dream. He tossed the sheets off his body. The familiar vanilla coconut scent hit his nose. Yixing held his head. He closed his eyes.

"Xingie." The voice came to his ears. The hairs on Yixing's arm stood up. Yixing looked up and was met face to face with the man he could never forget. Yixing stared into his dark eyes. He reached up to trace the scar on his cheek. The man smiled.

"I thought I would never see you again." He said. Yixing swallowed.

"That's something I'm supposed to say. Luhan, you died. You're supposed to be dead." Yixing said. Luhan sat in Yixing's lap.

"Mr.Yang made me fake my death and sent me to South Korea. He wanted you to focus on the gang." Luhan said leaning in to kiss him. Yixing moved his face. Luhan frowned.

"Where am I?"

"My apartment. That guy you were with tried to take you but I told him to fuck off." Luhan said wrapping his arms around Yixing. He started to kiss his neck.

"I missed you so much." He said sucking on a sensitive spot. Yixing pushed Luhan off and stood up.

"Lu, this is too much for me. I need to go home and think. I can't-I can't process this right now. I spent months, years crying about you."

"I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you the truth but I needed help. I'm better now."

"We can't," Yixing said standing.

"I'm sorry. You probably want time to process this. I put my number in your phone. Call me so we can talk." Luhan said. Yixing left the apartment. And hours later, he found himself outside of Kyungsoo's door. Kyungsoo opened it ready to shout but the look on his best friend's face was worrying. He pulled him inside. Yixing broke down. Kyungsoo tumbled to the floor with his friend in his arms crying uncontrollably. Kyungsoo rubbed his back and let the man sob. He didn't ask questions. The only time Yixing had cried like this was losing Luhan. Kyungsoo didn't know what could make him cry this much but he was seriously worried. When he finally stopped, the guy had cried himself to sleep. Kyungsoo laid back and sighed. Yixing was drunk. Kyungsoo could now smell the alcohol on himself.

"Idiot. You're heavy." Kyungsoo said pushing him off.  Kyungsoo stared at his face. His tear streaked face was still so perfect. Kyungsoo bent down. It wouldn't hurt. Just one. He pressed his soft lips against's Yixing's Yixing opened his eyes. Kyungsoo sat up. His face turned red. Yixing sat up and kissed Kyungsoo's lips. Kyungsoo didn't push him away. Instead, he let the man carry him to his room. Yixing stripped out of his shirt and hovered over Kyungsoo. He bent down to take his lips again. Kyungsoo winced as Yixing started to mark his neck. Yixing's hands started to fumble with his belt. Kyungsoo closed his eyes. "Just one time" He kept telling himself. Just for once ignore your conscience. 

"Say you love me," Kyungsoo whispered. Yixing kissed the mark he left.

"I love you," Yixing said. Kyungsoo closed his eyes. Just for once let your conscience lose., Kyungsoo.


	21. Home Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's events

Irene stood up and wiped her forehead.

"Morons. There it's fixed. Now clean up the water." She said tying her hair again. Yixing quickly grabbed the mop. While they cleaned, Irene and Kyungsoo fixed clearing out the clothes. Time was going by fast and Yixing wasn't sure if they could finish this all but he made a promise. He had to see this through. And with Mei working just as hard he couldn't let her down. The door opened to Mei and Nini with bags. The doorman was right behind them. Irene came out of the room.

"It's clean. Let's get everything set up." She said. the guys started to follow them but Mei stopped them.

"No. This is for girls only. I don't need you messing up my vision. Finish cleaning." She said poking Yixing in his chest. He smirked. Everyone started to move quickly. The guys had the apartment spotless by 3:30. The women finished the room.

"Where is the bed?" Mei said panicking. She started to pace. Yixing grabbed her hand. There was a knock at the door. Everyone stared at the door.

"Delivery." A man shouted. Everyone let out a sigh of relief. The guys carried the box inside. It took 30 mins to assemble the bed and Mei started nagging about where to place it. Yixing moved it for the 5th time before telling her to shut up. 

"Guys, They're here. Goodluck." Irene said leaving with the rest of the group. They took the boxes and bags and left. Mei quickly rushed to freshen up. Yixing let the social worker in. He gave a smile to Ms.Lee and the other worker.

"Hello, thank you for coming on such short notice," Yixing said.

"Where is your wife?" The other lady asked.

"I'm here. Hello Ms.Lee and-"

"Call me Mrs.Lang." She said giving Mei a brief look. Mei looked at Yixing. She had bad vibes from this lady.

"Well Let's see his room." Mrs. Lang said. Yixing led them to the room. She walked around touching objects. She checked the walk-in closet.

"The smoke alarm. When was the last time it was checked?" She asked. Mei looked at Yixing.

"I'm not sure. IS there a problem."

"Yes, It's dead. Mark that down." Mrs.Lang said walking over to the bed. She sat down on it with Ms.Lee.

"That's new," Mei said staring at the ladies. Yixing rubbed her lower back to calm her down. As they toured the apartment, Mrs.Lang grew more nitpicky. The smallest thing she would write it down. Ms.Lee gave an apologetic look.

"Ciggerettes? I thought you two put down you didn't smoke?" Mrs.Lang said picking up the box.

"It's not ours. It's my sister in law's." Yixing said.

"She smokes around your child? Do you know the dangers of second-hand smoke?"

"Of course we do. That's why she doesn't smoke around Jiashuai."

"You guys just recently got back together. Yixing moved here just last year without you or your son. Is it true you guys fight a lot?" Mrs.Lang asked.

"This is a home visit, not a marriage counselor office."

"I need to make sure we place a 3-year old in a nonviolent home." She stated.

"We're not violent," Yixing said. Mrs.Lang nodded. She went on to check the bathrooms and the kitchen.

"I guess we're done. Where is your son for the interview?" Mrs.Lang asked. Mei looked at Yixing.

"Interview? I thought we would have time for that."

"No. The home study will be done along with the interview. It's stated in the book we gave you." She said. The door opened to Jiashuai and Nini. Jiashuai threw his bag down. He jumped into his mother's arms. Mei took him to the kitchen to explain why they had guests. She left out the part about it being Daeil. After Mei's interview, Jiashuai was next. Jiashuai sat in the kitchen facing both ladies.

"Do you like being an only child?" Mrs.Lang asked. Jiashuai shrugged and sipped his juice.

"It's okay."He said.

"Are your parents nice?" Mrs.Lang asked. Jiashuai nodded.

"Do they fight?"

"They argue sometimes. It scares me." Jiashuai said. Mrs.Lang started to write stuff down.

"But they love each other and they love me. My dad is a teacher and my mom she takes care of me. I'm her baby boy. She loves me. It makes me happy to have parents like mine. We're not perfect because no one is. But I wouldn't trade them for anyone. They both created me after all." He said smiling. Ms.Lee smiled back.

"Thank you Jiashuai." She said.

"And if a child gets placed here. I would be happy to share this family's love with them." He said hopping down from the chair. He made his way to the living room. He jumped into his mother's lap. Yixing was up next. He was already annoyed. One because that lady was stressing Mei. And this needed to go perfectly for Daeil's sake.  When Yixing visited Daeil earlier today, he told daeil to stay on his best behavior. He said that next time Daeil would be coming home but only if he behaved. Daeil nodded happily with a smile. So Yixing had to get this right for him. And Meilen. This needed to go perfectly for her. Yixing should've known something was up. Mei didn't question him about this being Baekhyun's little brother and how that could affect their relationship. She was so happy.

"Why do you want to become a foster parent?"

"Because I was a foster child and I was placed in a terrible home. So I've seen the negative side of the system. I want to show foster kids that they can make something of themselves." Yixing said. Ms.Lee smiled and nodded.

"We see that you were arrested for assault. I'm not sure how that went unchecked but someone emailed us the record." Mrs.Lang said. Yixing closed his eyes.

"That man hit my son. My son was three years old at the time. I regret letting my anger get the best of me. I should've handled it better. But I saw my son's mouth bleeding and I lost it. Any father would." Yixing said.

"Do you have anger issues?" Mrs.Lang asked. Yixing bit his lip.

"I went to counseling for my anger."

"Do you have anger issues?" She asked again. 

"Yes."

"Short-tempered. That could very much well scare a child."

"I've never gotten upset with my son," Yixing said.

"How do you discipline Jiashuai? Have you ever struck him? Have you ever struck your wife."

"I ground him. I take away his phones and game and tv. No, I never laid a hand on either of them. I wouldn't."

"You had a drinking problem as well. Is that why you couldn't see Jiashuai from birth until recently."

"No, Where are you getting this information?" Yixing said.

"That's all for questions," Mrs.Lang said. Yixing was glad it was over but he might have made things worse. Mei hugged him tightly.

"We did well." She said kissing his cheek. Yixing nodded. Ms.Lee said she would be in contact once they review it all. The family ended up having tacos and watching the Avengers. Jiashuai fell asleep on Yixing. Mei kissed their heads. She went to the bathroom and proceeded to throw up dinner. There was a small knock at the door.

"Mom are you okay?"Jiashuai asked. Mei wiped her mouth.

"Yes. Ji. Give me a few mins." She said wiping her tears. Mei tried to stand up but her legs were too weak. Her vision started to blur.

"Jiashuai, can you get your father?" She said in a small voice. Jiashuai went to wake up Yixing. Mei closed her eyes and leaned against the tub. She bit on her tongue. Yixing opened the door and closed it behind them.

"I can't see." She whispered. 

"Open your eyes," Yixing said laughing.

"I can't see." Mei cried opening them. Yixing stopped smiling. He held fingers up to her face. Mei started crying. Jiashuai stood outside the door. His small heart pounding in his own chest. He could hear them whispering but could not make out the whole conversation on little parts. But one word would engrave itself in Jiashuai's mind......


	22. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonight's events

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a one-month time skip halfway into the chapter.

Yixing carried his son out of the car.

"I'm sorry," Fei said.

"Just go home."

"Yixing, don't cut me off. I'm pregnant."

"Look I know. Let me bring him upstairs." Yixing said turning away. As soon as he opened the door, Yixing was met with his mother in law. She took the child and curse Yixing. Yixing left and went to meet Fei. They sat in the parking lot in her car. Fei handed the test to Yixing. He read over the words.

"Are you keeping it?" Yixing asked putting it back in the box. Fei nodded. Yixing sighed. 

"I have so much going on. Fei, do I seem like a good father to you? Do you think I can give our child a good life?" Yixing asked. Fei nodded.

"I think we could make it work. Look Yixing I love you."

"I'm not in love with you. I appreciate you as a friend. That's all you and I will be." Yixing said holding her hands. Fei closed her eyes. She was trying hard to remain calm.

"Fei?"

"Why am I not good enough? Why do you keep hurting me? I've done everything for you!" She shouted smacking the dashboard. Yixing looked at her like she had three heads.

"Get out! Just get out! Fuck you!" She screamed. Yixing got out the car and she took off driving. Yixing made his way inside. Baekhyun was waiting in the lobby. Yixing sat down next to him.

"Jiashuai just texted me back." Baekhyun said. Yixing nodded. He knew the reason Baekhyun was here. They decided to walk around in the nearby park.

"I should start," Yixing said.

"Go on," Baekhyun replied.

"I want you to be happy. I'm a mess. I can't ask you to be apart of this. I know you love Chanyeol and you're happy with him. You and I had something special and I will never forget it." Yixing said holding Baekhyun's hand. Baekhyun's mind went blank. This wasn't how he pictured everything.

"You're right. And with Mei and Fei pregnant-"

"Mei?"

"Jiashuai said she was having a baby."

"Jiashuai heard wrong. But how did you hear about Fei?"

"Joy works at the bar and heard gossip," Baekhyun said. Yixing laughed.

"That sounds like Joy," Yixing said.

"So what now?"

"I think it would be wise to stay away from each other. " Yixing said. Baekhyun nodded but leaned in and kissed him. Yixing kissed him back. What they felt in that kiss was nothing but love The world around them dissolved it was them under the falling snow. Their lips moving in sync. Neither wanted to stop but they knew they had to. They weren't meant to be. Yixing pulled away first. Baekhyun gave him a smile.

"Goodbye Yixing." He said turning and leaving. Yixing stood there until his fingers were numb and his nose was red. The one he didn't want to hurt is the one that hurt him the most. The walk back home was lonely. Yixing felt the cold January air in his heart. Even when he was laying in bed alone he could still feel the coldness. A melody started to play in his head.

"Don't let me Don't let me drown. It's too late to say I love you babe goodbye." He sang rolling over. On the other side of town, Baekhyun snuggled closer to Chanyeol. Chanyeol kissed his head. Baekhyun was ready to throw this away in order to be with Yixing. Chanyeol was someone who loved big. He loved with his all. Baekhyun should've known he could never hurt Chanyeol like that. Chanyeol has treated Baekhyun well. He's loved him, cared for him, and helped him. He was all Baekhyun need to get over the man from the summer. It was time to let go and see what this new relationship held.

A month later things had smoothed it's way out. Mei was in chemotherapy and doing better. Yixing's classes were doing amazing. Luhan disappeared again. Yixing was sure that was Mr.Yang's doing. It might have been for the best. Jiashuai had to get a new homeroom teacher. Yixing didn't feel comfortable with Fei. Nini found out she was two months pregnant. She still hadn't told Jongin. Only Mei knew. Mei found out about Fei being pregnant by accident. Jackson showed up at their apartment looking for Yixing. Mei wanted to confront Fei but Yixing held her back. Fei said she didn't want the baby and planned to give it up for adoption. That pissed Mei off even more to the point she almost fought the other. Things between Chanyeol and Baekhyun worked out. He was doing better. Baekhyun couldn't see Daeil as much as he wanted. It broke him but the agency said it's the best option. Daeil had to get used to being separated from Baekhyun because whenever Baekhyun left he would throw a tantrum. Things around the school were better. There were no more notes from BlueRose things were normal. But as we know when things seem normal it never really is.

Mei kissed Jiashuai's head. He giggled and continued doing is homework. She looked at the clock. It was late. yixing didn't say he would be this late. She picked up the phone to call him but the front door opened. It was Yixing carrying a small child and hulk backpack. The child was sleeping. Mei smiled and rushed over. Seh took his hoodie off and her smile incresed. Small tears formed in her eyes as she took the child from Yixing.

"Mom, my teacher says we have to do the math- Baby Daeil." Jiashuai screamed. Mei hushed him and she sat the boy down. Daeil woke up and rubbed his eyes. He threw his small arms around Jiashuai. Mei stood up and kissed Yixing.

"How? I thought they said we couldn't"

"A lot of negotiating and favors. He's ours now." Yixing said. Mei smiled and turned to the two little boys whispering.

"I'll get a bath ready," Mei said going to their bathroom. She filled it up with bubbles. The boys were splashing around and making noise. Mei just smiled. Yixing wanted to text Baekhyun but he decided to save that for tomorrow after class. Mei wrapped Daeil up in a towel. He started to giggle and grab her cheeks. She laid him down.

"Jiashuai help him dress. I'll get him something for dinner." Mei said excitedly. After Daeil ate, he was fast asleep in Mei's lap. She ran her hand through his hair and felt a knot. she did notice the handprint on his arm earlier. Mei clenched her jaw. Jiashuai snuggled on the couch next to his mom. Yixing finished showering. He found his family all sleeping on the couch. He snapped a photo and carried Daeil first to bed then Jiashuai. Mei already climbed into bed. She snuggled close. 

"Thank you." She whispered. There was a small knock at the door. Yixing got up and opened the door. Daeil rubbed his eyes. He held his dinosaur blanket in his arm.

"Sleep with Mommy. I'm scared." He said pointing to Mei. Yixing picked him up and he crawled to Mei. Yixing went to close the door only to find Jiashuai standing there. He darted to the bed and jumped in. Yixing closed the door and climbed in. Unfortunately for him, Daeil and Jiashuai slept like madmen. Yixing ended up on the couch. Mei watched the two sleep. Daeil woke up several times in a cold sweat. Mei kissed his forehead and reassured him it was just a bad dream.

"Don't make me move again." He whispered. Mei nodded. She left the room and woke Yixing who was drooling. He sat up and wiped his mouth.

"I'm killing whoever was in charge of the last foster home," Mei said fixing her robe before going back to the bedroom. Yixing was half awake and it didn't register what she said. He laid back down and went to sleep.

"Mei wait," Yixing said stumbling through the house. Mei never made empty threats and with her being her dad's favorite anything could be done.


	23. Moving Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's events

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw// mentions of anaphylaxis. (Severe allergic reaction.)

Jiashuai slipped his phone in his pocket. He emptied his pencil case on the floor. The zipper part is where his epipen was supposed to be. Jiashuai stood up to open the bathroom stall. He started to scratch at his arms. The boy from earlier stared at him in horror.

"Ji! Your face is like a balloon." He shouted. Jiashuai tongue felt heavy in his mouth.

"Pen." He managed to say. The boy grabbed the pens from the floor. He started to panic. He didn't know what was going on. Jiashuai started crying. The boy ran out of the bathroom.

"Hey, no run-"

"Jiashuai is dying!" The boy screamed crying. The teacher followed the child to the boy's bathroom. Where he found the Jiashuai on the floor.

"Tae go tell the nurse to bring an epipen for Jiashuai. Run as fast as you can." He said. Tae went screaming out of the bathroom. 

"Jiashuai. You gotta stay with me kid. Listen to my voice." The teacher said. Fei walked into the bathroom.

"Lay him down. " She shouted bending down. He laid him down. Jiashuai began to have a seizure. Fei turned him on his side. The nurse ran into the bathroom along with other kids. The male teacher quickly got the children out. Jiashuai started foaming at the mouth. The nurse quickly inserted the epipen. rubbed Jiashuai's head.

"It's okay Ji. It's going to be okay." She whispered. Jiashuai stopped shaking. The nurse turned him on his back and bent down to listen to his heartbeat. The EMTs arrived. The nurse continued to call Yixing. She then called Kyungsoo. 

Yixing gripped Mei's hips tightly as they both reached their climax. She collapsed onto his chest.

"Fuck that was amazing," Yixing said kissing her head. Mei smiled. there was loud banging on the door. Mei rolled off Yixing and grabbed his boxers. She slipped them on along with his dress shirt. Yixing smiled.

"You stay here and get ready for more daddy." She said with a wink. Yixing smiled and started to jerk himself off more. Mei opened the door to Nini. Her face red.

"Jiashuai is in the hospital. Everyone has called you two!" Nini shouted holding her belly. Mei turned and sprinted to the room. Yixing sat up with a grin. MEi started throwing clothes at him.

"What foreplay is this?" Yixing asked.

"Jiashuai! He's in the hospital. I should've known when he asked for his pen. I'm stupid. I'm a bad mom."

"Mei, calm down," Yixing said pulling on sweatpants. He grabbed his hoodie just as Mei finished putting clothes on. When they arrived at the hospital, everyone was there. Irene glared at Yixing. Mei went over to Fei and punched her in the face. Jongin grabbed Mei as she wrapped her hand around Fei's hair.

"Get off of me!" Fei said holding her belly.

"Mei! Let go! She's 4 months pregnant you can't hit her."

"I'll fucking kill you bitch!" Mei said sending another punch to her face. Yixing pulled Fei away while Jongin pulled Meilen. The other people in the waiting area left. Kyungsoo apologized to the staff. The doctor pulled Yixing and Mei aside. Daeil sat on Chanyeol's lap sleeping. The doctor took Mei. Yixing sat down.

"He's going to be taken to ICU," Yixing said.

"What the hell happened?" Junmyeon asked.

"He ate a cookie but I made sure to make them special for the class because I knew his nut allergy." A woman said.

"And you are?" Yixing asked.

"Oh, I'm Chaelin. I am a teacher and my daughter is in your son's class." She said introducing herself.  Yixing stared at Fei as she walked back into the room. He small belly was now showing. Yixing decided to go talk to her alone. Fei rubbed her belly.

"I'm sorry about Mei." He said. She nodded.

"I'm not sure why she would blame me and threaten me. Our child could've been hurt." She said rubbing her belly. Yixing reached down to touch her belly but Fei moved away. 

"Don't." She said.

"What are you having?"

"A girl," Fei said. Yixing smiled.

"What will you name her," Yixing asked.

"Sapphire," Fei said. Yixing nodded.

"Bitch," Mei said shoving her head into the wall. Yixing wrapped his arm around Mei's waist and pulled her away.

"Baby calm down," Yixing whispered into her ear. Mei glared at Fei.

"I am calm get off of me," Mei said. He let go. Yixing went to see Jiashuai. Mei crossed her arms.

"That child doesn't deserve such a mother like you. You disgusating bitch." Mei spat. Fei smirked. she fixed her clothes just as Jackson was making his way over. Fei leaned into Mei's ear.

"Next time I'll make sure you end up in a bag and not under the bridge with the rest of the crackheads," Fei said. Fei smiled just as her brother reached them. Mei swallowed hard. Baekhyun came to find her.

"Are you okay? How's Jiashuai?" He asked. Fei wiped her tears and turned around with a smile.

"He's going to be fine," MEi said walking into the waiting room. Daeil hopped down from Chanyeol's lap.

"Mom." He said reaching up for Mei. She smiled and picked him up. They sat down.

"Where is Jiashuai?" He asked.

"He's sleeping. We can visit him soon." She said kissing his head. He laid down and she started to rock him. Baekhyun sat down next to Chanyeol. Yixing returned to say that Jiashuai hasn't woke up yet. The doctors are going to keep him and monitor him overnight. Daeil stared down at Jiashuai. He looked back at Baekhyun who was holding him.

"Jiashuai wake up," Daeil said smacking his face. Baekhyun quickly pulled him away. Daeil grabbed Baekhyun's cheek. He placed his head on his.

"Why he no wake up?" He asked.

"Jiji isn't feeling well. He has to rest." Baekhyun said. Daeil nodded. He got out of Baekhyun's arms to get on the bed. Daeil placed his car blanket. He covered Jiashuai with it. He leaned down and kissed his face.

"You can sleep with my blanket. It protects you. That's what Baekie said. I let you have it only for one night though. You give it back tomorrow." Daeil whispered. He turned and reached up for Baekhyun. Mei wiped her tears.

"I'm going to stay here. I don't want him to wake up and be scared." Mei said. Yixing nodded. He kissed her head.

"I want to stay with mommy too," Daeil said frowning. Mei pinched his little cheek.

"Be a good boy for daddy and Baekhyun." She said. 

"Please don't leave Yixing alone with him." She said to Baekhyun. He nodded. when they got to the apartment, Daeil showed Baekhyun his room again. Yixing sat down on the couch thinking about what he had to do. Mr.Yang was calling him again. Yixing sighed and ignored it. Baekhyun sat down on the couch.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Can you watch Daeil? I have to run somewhere. There are extra washcloths in the laundry room and you can sleep in my shirt and shorts." Yixing said. Baekhyun nodded. Yixing left the house and made the drive to the foster home. He sat in his car. Yixing grabbed the bag he just bought and left the car. He went through the back entrance and climbed through the window. The lady was fast asleep. Yixing carefully walked over to the bed. he laid out the bag and its contents. He picked up the needle and injected her arm. The lady moved but didn't wake up. The door opened to a little girl. Yixing cursed himself for not locking it. Yixing left the needle in her arm and went to the door. He bent down. The child had a black eye and busted lip.

"What are you doing?" She asked. Yixing thank the lord he was wearing a mask.

"I'm making sure she can't hurt you anymore." He said. The girl smiled.

"Never again?" She asked. Yixing nodded.

"Thank you."

"When I leave, I need you to do me a big favor." He said.

"Yes."

"Use her cellphone and call the police. Can you do that for me?" he asked. She nodded her head.

"Count to 25 and then call," Yixing said handing the child the phone. The girl left the room. Yixing worked fast. He wasn't sure if the child even knew how to count that far. He cleaned up after himself and left the same way he came. In the car, he took off his mask and punched the steering wheel. Yixing left different evidence of drugs in her room. He stashed it everywhere he could think of. He couldn't kill her but he could get her locked up for a very long time. When he got back to the apartment, Baekhyun was sleeping on the couch. Yixing sat down in front of him. Baekhyun wore a pout. Yixing reached out and touched his soft lips. He leaned in ready to kiss them when suddenly his phone started to ring. He left the room. Baekhyun laid there with rapidly beating heart. It took everything in him not to lean forward and kiss Yixing. Taste him, hold him. His heart was screaming in his chest. Baekhyun sat up and stared at the blank tv. Yixing returned.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up." He said. Baekhyun shook his head.

"It's fine," Baekhyun said. Yixing leaned on the door frame and crossed his arms. Baekhyun turned to look at him. Yixing was in sweatpants. His v line visible. 

"Do you miss me?" Baekhyun whispered. Yixing nodded. Baekhyun closed his eyes.

"I can't keep avoiding you. We'll be in each other's lives especially with Daeil being around now. We should coexist." Yixing said. 

"As friends," Baekhyun said. Yixing nodded. 

"Is that all?" Yixing asked.

"Yes. I just wanted to clear the air." Baekhyun said laying back down.

"You can take Nini's room. Don't sleep on the couch." Yixing said leaving. Baekhyun laid face down and buried his face in the pillow. Yixing poked his head.

"You can shower now since I'm home," Yixing said. Baekhyun went to shower. While in the shower, his thoughts about Yixing turned rated. After the shower, Baekhyun couldn't look at Yixing. 

"Are you okay?" Yixing asked handing him a shirt. Baekhyun nodded and avoided eye contact.

"I'm fine," Baekhyun said. Yixing rubbed his arms. Baekhyun shuddered.

"Jiashuai is going to be fine," Yixing said. Baekhyun nodded and turned around to face him.

"I should be telling you that."

"I know he will be okay. I need to be strong for Mei." Yixing said smiling. He dropped his hands from Baekhyun and walked away. Baekhyun felt cold. The mention of his wife. His wife. It snapped Baekhyun back into reality. Yixing was untouchable. There could never be something between them. Baekhyun didn't want to ruin anything. Daeil deserved to be with a good family. Mei really loved his brother. Baekhyun left the room and laid in Nini's bed. There was a knock. Baekhyun got up. Daeil was rubbing his eyes. He reached up and Baekhyun picked him up. They drifted to sleep.


	24. Once

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's events.

Mei waved as Baekhyun made his way over.

"Thanks." She said wrapping an arm around his.arm. 

"No problem," Baekhyun said as they walked to the station. The snow was falling lightly. Mei stopped outside the window of a shop. She let go of Baekhyun and bent down to look at the man baked goods. She smiled at the gingerbread house and little people. Baekhyun bent down.

"Do you want to check out this bakery?" He asked. Mei smiled and nodded. They walked into the small cafe. Baekhyun got them a table near the back. Mei's eyes lit up. It was so warm and comforting. A waitress gave them menus. Mei ordered a red velvet cupcake and cup of hot cocoa. Baekhyun just got hot cocoa. Baekhyun watched her eat. She wiped the cream off her face.

"When we first started dating, every Friday, Yixing would take me to this cute little bakery near campus. Because growing up, I was never allowed sweets. By the end of freshmen year, I tried every cupcake thanks to him." She said moving her spoon in her cup. Baekhyun awkwardly stared at is own cup. Why was she telling him this?

"Why am I telling you this? I miss it. Me and Yixing. I miss the relationship we had. I can't talk to him like this anymore." She said smiling.

"Meilen, maybe you should-"

"I'm cancer free," Mei said smiling. Baekhyun gave her a wide grin.

"That's amazing. I'm so happy for you."

"I thought I was dying. So I wanted to make things right with Yixing. But now I'm not and I see everything for what it is. It hurts so much. I want to be in love again. I want him to kiss me and actually feel something. When we make love, I want to feel love." She said. 

"I don't know where to start?"

"Talk to Yixing. He's an idiot and cannot read between the lines." Baekhyun said reaching out and holding her hands.

"He is an idiot," Mei said laughing.

"I think Yixing wants to work this out just as much as you."

"Really? Has he said anything to you?" She asked.

"Yes, all the time. He talks about you and how you met. How beautiful you are. Everyone can see how much he loves you still." Baekhyun said swallowing back a feeling. Mei couldn't wipe the smile off her face.

"I'm going to freshen up." She said leaving him. Baekhyun stared at his phone. He lied. Yixing didn't talk about her. Mei wanted them to work out and maybe Yixing did too. but Baekhyun felt sick to his stomach. How could he wish for their marriage to fail? Mei was nothing but nice to him. Sure, in the beginning, they were in at odds but now Baekhyun had no right to hate her. She was such a strong woman. Baekhyun bit down on his lips. She was perfect for Yixing. A great mom, a beautiful wife, and a caring person. Baekhyun envied her. He knew it was wrong but his mind and heart wouldn't let him see the good. Meireturnedd and they left. She spent the ride home telling him all about their relationship. Baekhyun gave her fake laughs and small smiles. On the inside, he was boiling. When they arrived, the kids jumped on her and then Baekhyun. Mei found Yixing in the kitchen trying to cook. She wrapped her arms around his waist and he kissed her lips.

"I love you, angel," Yixing said. Mei smiled.

"How much?"

"More than anything on this earth" He whispered. Daeil smacked Baekhyun's leg. He picked up the child and went to play with the boys. Mei invited Baekhyun to stay for dinner.

"He has a thing," Yixing said holding Mei close. She slapped his chest and giggled.

"It got canceled."

"See. Got get washed up. Yixing can drop you home. The subway is dangerous at night." Mei said going to help the kids. Baekhyun went to the bathroom. He started washing his hands when there was a knock at the door.

"You seem uneasy. What's wrong?" Yixing asked closing the door behind him. Baekhyun avoided eye contact and started to dry his hands.

"Are you and Chanyeol fighting?" Yixing asked leaning on the door.

"No," Baekhyun said. Suddenly Yixing hugged him.

"Thank you. For helping me with Jiashuai and Daeil. Also for picking up Mei. I want you to know that I'm here for you. Whenever you need me. Just ask." Yixing said. Baekhyun's heart was pounding against his chest. He wanted to speak. He wanted Yixing to get away from him. His mind was clouded.

"Hurry up, before Daeil started digging his hand in the taco sides," Mei shouted. Yixing let go and walked out first. Baekhyun's knees buckled. He grabbed the sink. He finally could breathe. He came out a few mins later. Daeil demanded to sit next to Baekhyun. Dinner was enjoyable. Baekhyun helped get Daeil changed and tucked into bed. After saying goodnight, he went into the living room. Meilen and Yixing were making out on the couch. Baekhyun cleared his throat.

"I'll get going."

"Xing, take him home." She said fixing her nightgown. Yixing sighed. Mei kissed Baekhyun's cheeks and made him promise they would get together again. In the car, Yixing hummed along to the radio. Baekhyun only spoke up to ask him about stopping at a bakery. He placed the small cake in the back. Yixing pulled into the parking lot. Baekhyun got out to get the cake. Yixing got out and went to his trunk. He opened the back door and threw the shirt at Baekhyun.

"Thanks again," Yixing said crawling into the back seat. He sat down. Baekhyun stared at him.

"Let's talk for a second," Yixing said. Baekhyun climbed inside. He placed the cake in the front seat.

"Mei wants to renew our vows. Our anniversary is the 8th of April. I'm not sure how to even do this. We bicker then we make up. I'm tired but we agreed to work it out. I'm fine trying but her mood swings kill me." Yixing said leaning his head back against the headrest. He closed his eyes. Baekhyun eyed his slender neck. He watched his Adam's apple bob in his throat. Yixing turned and opened his eyes.

"You give good advice. Help." He said. Baekhyun licked his lips. Just a kiss wouldn't hurt. Baekhyun needed to kiss him. He wanted to understand his own feelings. Kissing wouldn't hurt anyone. Baekhyun leaned in. Yixing's eyes flickered from his eyes down to his lips. Yixing pulled Baekhyun closer. They kissed. One peck two pecks until they were fully making out in the back of Meilen's Range Rover. Baekhyun straddled Yixing. Baekhyun started to zip down Yixing's hoodie. Yixing didn't wear a shirt under. Baekhyun bent down and flicked his tongue over Yixing's nipple. Yixing moaned and pulled him back up to kiss. Baekhyun started grinding onto Yixing's lap. Yixing bit his lip. Yixing held the back of Baekhyun's neck tightly. Both became a moaning mess as they dried hump each other.

"Fuck." Yixing moaned against Baekhyun's bruised lips. Yixing's left hand grabbed a hold of Baekhyun's hand. The cool band on his ring finger snapped Baekhyun back into reality. He pushed Yixing away. Yixing groaned.

"I have to go." He said as Yixing kissed along his neck. Yixing's phone started to ring. Baekhyun laid against him as he answered it.

"Uhh yeah. I can stop by. Jongin. Shut up. Bye." Yixing said. Baekhyun was climbing off his lap and putting his jacket back on. Yixing scratched his head.

"Thank you," Baekhyun said grabbing his cake and slipping out of the car. Yixing sat there horny and dumbfounded. Baekhyun opened the door to his apartment. Chanyeol was already sleeping on the couch. Guilt washed over him. Baekhyun placed the cake on the countertop. He rushed to the bathroom and threw up dinner. Baekhyun started crying. He discovered everything he needed to know tonight. Chanyeol stumbled to the bathroom.

"Baby, what's wrong." He said helping Baekhyun up. Baekhyun shook his head and started to brush his teeth. Chanyeol waited for him in the bedroom. Baekhyun crawled into the bed and cuddled close to Chanyeol. Baekhyun's phone started to buzz. He didn't need to look to see because he knew who it was. He knew the door he just opened wasn't going to be shut willingly. And Baekhyun will deal with the consequences. Even as Chanyeol whispered sweet I love yous, Baekhyun couldn't bring himself to reply. Not even once.


	25. All Hell Breaks Loose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's events

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// Violence.

Baekhyun hissed as Yixing bit down on his neck again. He continued to move his hips. Yixing held his body close and kissed his collarbone. Baekhyun threw his head back and let out a moan. Yixing smirked and continued to thrust into the man sitting on him.

"I'm coming. I'm coming." Baekhyun screamed. Yixing laid Baekhyun on his back and started to pound into the redhead. Baekhyun's eyes rolled back. Yixing grunted. His hips started moving rapidly. Baekhyun clutched onto his shoulders. Yixing's body shook as he came into him. Baekhyun laid there limp. He smiled when Yixing started kissing his face.

"I love you," Yixing said pushing the red sweaty hair from his face. Baekhyun kissed his hand. Yixing pulled out and laid back. Baekhyun crawled over to lay on top of him. 

"You know when you said you wanted to take me on a date, I didn't know you meant order room service and fuck me for hours," Baekhyun said kissing his chest. Yixing smiled.

"This was just the beginning," Yixing replied. The two stayed indoors cuddling and kissing. they had just finished showering when Yixing's phone started to ring. He sat on the bed and picked it up. Baekhyun sat on his lap and kissed his dimples.

"Hello. Nothing. Yeah? That's great. Send me photos. Nothing." Yixing smiled as Baekhyun kissed his neck. Baekhyun froze at the sound of Mei's voice. He got off him. Yixing frowned and reached out to grab Baekhyun's wrist but he snatched away.

"Okay, I know. I'm gonna go. You too." Yixing said hanging up. He followed Baekhyun into the bathroom and leaned against the door frame.

"What's wrong baby?"

"Every once in a while it makes me in the face that you're married and I have a boyfriend. This is so bad. Yixing what are we doing?" Baekhyun asked.

"We're in love. I know we're in a difficult situation but we can make it work." Yixing said pulling him into a hug. Baekhyun shook his head.

"I wanted to leave Chanyeol. I wanted to break up with him. You said not to."

"Hey Baekhyun, look at me," Yixing said pulling his face up. Baekhyun was on the verge of tears. Yixing rubbed the apple of his cheek.

"I love you and I would do anything to fix this situation. I didn't want you to get hurt. You're not just some side piece. You're the love of my life." Yixing said.

"You understand?" Baekhyun nodded. Yixing kissed his head. The two made their way back to the bed.

"Tomorrow the real fun starts," Yixing said. Baekhyun smiled.

"I'm breaking up with Chanyeol. I have to. I shouldn't bring him misery. He's been my best friend for a long time. He deserves better."

"Are you going to be okay?" Yixing asked.

"I will be."

The next morning Yixing rolled over and grabbed the ringing phone. Baekhyun was still sleeping curled to his side.

"Hello," Yixing said sitting up rubbing his eyes.

"Yixing? Why are you answering Baekhyun's phone?" Chanyeol's voice came through the phone. Yixing looked down at the phone. He sighed.

"Hello? What the fuck? Where is Baekhyun?"

"He's sleeping."

"Sleeping? Why is he with you!" Chanyeol yelled. Yixing left the bedroom.

"We met up last night by accident. I was drunk so he let me stay with him." Yixing said. Chanyeol hung up. Yixing deleted the call and went to put his phone back. He grabbed his own phone and went to text Mei back. Yixing sat in the living room with his head down. This was fucked up on so many levels. Baekhyun came rushing out of the room.

"Why would you pick up my phone!" Baekhyun shouted.

"It was an accident," Yixing said standing.

"He knows. He knows." Baekhyun yelled. Yixing followed him into the bedroom where he started to pack.

"Baek-"

"No! Stop. Don't talk to me!" Baekhyun cried. Yixing sat on the bed. It was only a matter of time before Mei or Chanyeol found out. They weren't exactly being discreet. The sexting, the hickies, and the sex at school. Baekhyun was pulling his bag out of the room when Yixing stood up.

"I'm sorry," Yixing said. Baekhyun nodded. Baekhyun left. Yixing sat in the living room staring at Mei's number. Yixing decided to go back home and do some work. Yixing invited Kyungsoo over but Kyungsoo said he was busy so Yixing can come over. Yixing knocked and waited. The door swung open but to his surprise it was Chanyeol. Chanyeol punched Yixing and shoved him away from the door. The two men started fighting. Kyungsoo quickly ran out to break it up. Yixing stood up. His nose was bleeding and he could feel his side throbbing.

"You're an asshole. You stupid stupid asshole!" Chanyeol screamed. He walked away. Kyungsoo helped Yixing inside.

"What was that about?" Kyungsoo asked handing Yixing frozen meat. He placed it on his ribs. Yixing explained everything as Kyungsoo cleaned his wounds.

"How long?" Kyungsoo asked.

"What?"

"How long have you been seeing Baekhyun?"

"A little over a month."

"What's wrong with you?"

"I wanted to try with Mei. I really did but I love Baekhyun. I just wanted to be with him. I went about it wrong-"

"More than wrong. You've never cheated before so why? Why would you do such a stupid thing to Mei? To the boys?"

"I love him. I just wanted to be with him. Even if it was like this."

"That's stupid. You guys could've just broken up with them!"

"Baekhyun wanted to. After the first time we kissed, he was ready to leave Chanyeol."

"And?"

"I stopped him."

"Yixing what the fuck?"

"I didn't want Baekhyun to think he was a side piece or to feel alone when I couldn't be with him," Yixing said. Kyungsoo shook his head.

"This morning has been too crazy," Kyungsoo said sitting down. Yixing stayed for another hour before heading home. He opened the door and threw his keys down. Meilen was sitting in the living room.

"Mei? When did you get back?" He asked.

"I asked you. I asked you if this is really what you wanted." Mei said. Yixing held his side as she got up from her seat.

"What do you mean?" Yixing asked as she approached him.

"I asked you if you wanted to be with him! How long! How long have you been seeing him?" She screamed. Yixing opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by a hard slap.

"You're a fucking liar!" 

"It was a little over a month. I'm sorry." Yixing said. Mei slapped his face and pulled his hair. Yixing pushed her off.

"Mei calm down."

"You son of a bitch! Fuck you!" she yelled throwing any and everything at him.

"Mei! Where are the boys?" Yixing said dodging a lamp.

"Oh, now you care about their wellbeing? Did you care while fucking him?" She screamed throwing a picture frame. It smacked Yixing in the head. He held his head.

"Meilen! calm down!" Yixing shouted.

"Calm down! I hate you! I smiled in his face. He looked me in the fucking eyes and befriended me! And you! You coming to me every night saying you love me! No fucking no! I won't calm down! I will kill you!" She screamed. Mei left. Yixing wiped the blood from his mouth. Meilen snapped and he needed her to calm down. He wasn't sure if the boys were here or Nini picked them up. Meilen walked back into the room with a knife.

"Mei. Stop." Yixing said putting his hands out.

"You stop." She said swinging at him. Yixing grabbed her wrists.

"Mei enough!" Yixing shouted.

"Enough? Enough! Shut up!" She screamed kicking him between the legs. Yixing cupped himself and let out a yelled hitting the ground. Mei got on top of him. Yixing grabbed her arms and pushed her off. he held down.

"I'm sorry, angel. I'm so sorry." Yixing said. Mei started to cry.

"Get off of me! Get out! Get Out!" She cried.

"I'm sorry. Give me the knife." Yixing said squeezing her wrist. Yixing felt a small punch to his side.

"Get off of my mommy," Daeil said hitting Yixing. Yixing let go and moved away. Mei curled into a ball and started sobbing. Daeil sat down wiping her hair away. Jiashuai stood to the side awkwardly. Yixing leaned his head back against the wall. Nini walked into the house. She took the scene in and then her eyes shot to Yixing. Daeil started crying. She bent down to pick up the child.

"Get out," Mei whispered. Yixing stood up and left. 

"Jiashuai please help mommy to the room," Nini said trying to calm Daeil down. Meilen sat on the bed staring at the wall with Daeil sleeping by her side. Nini cleaned up the house and came back to the bedroom. Jiashuai locked himself in the room.

"Mei, the kids were here. I'm sure you scared Jiashuai. You actually tried to kill him." Nini said sitting on the bed.

"Oh, God. I wasn't thinking. I just snapped when he walked in. Oh, God."

"Hey calm down. Just breathe." Nini said rubbing her back. Meilen began to sob. Her phone started to ring. She wiped her tears.

"Hello. Oh. Really? That's great. Thank you. See you soon." Mei said hanging up.

"Who was that?"

"The foster agency. A family wants to adopt Daeil." She said looking at the small child.

"I thought you guys adopted him?" Nini said.

"No, we're foster parents. I should've. Oh God. They're going to take him away. Why am I losing everything."

"Hey, It's going to be okay," Nini said hugging her sister. This was a first. Nini had never seen her sister like this. It was breaking her heart. No matter how many times Mei has said some mean things, Nini would never wish this on her. Meilen started to sob into her chest. Jiashuai stood at the door quietly watching.

"I trusted Baekhyun. I trusted Yixing. They lied to me. How could Baekhyun sleep with him! He knew how much this meant to me." She cried. Jiashuai balled his fists and left the room. He grabbed his phone to call Baekhyun. Baekhyun didn't answer. Jiashuai texted him. Jiashuai made his way to the park. It was empty. He sat on the bench.

"Jiashuai," Baekhyun said appraoching him. 

"Come on," Baekhyun said. Jiashuai shook his head. Baekhyun sat down. Jiashuai stood up. His small fist balled at his side.

"Mom and dad fought. Because of you. My mom is crying." Jiashuai said. Baekhyun stared at the child in front of him.

"Jia-" Baekhyun was cut off by a slap.

"No one hurts my mom!" Jiashuai screamed. Baekhyun held his face. He was too shocked to say anything or move.

"I hate you! I hate you Baekhyunee! Die!" The little boy shouted hitting him. Baekhyun stood up and moved away. He left the child there. When Baekhyun arrived home, Chanyeol was packing his things.

"Chan-"

"Get out," Chanyeol said throwing his bags down.

"I don't have anywhere to go?" Baekhyun cried.

"I don't care. Leave." Chanyeol said shoving him to the door. He threw his bags out and slammed the door in his face. Baekhyun stood there crying. He finally grabbed his things. He took the long trip to the familiar house. His mother opened the door. Her round belly was showing. Her smiled disappeared as her son started sobbing. She pulled him inside. They sat on the living room floor as he cried.

"I know how to make you feel better." She said smiling.


	26. Clear the Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's events

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// Violence

Chanyeol, Mei, Yixing, and Baekhyun sat in the room quietly. Yixing rolled his eyes.

"Mei we don't need counseling."

"Shut up," Mei said. Baekhyun sat there playing with his fingers. The counselor walked in. She smiled and took a seat in front of the four people.

"Hello, I'm Ms.Jung. I understand that there has been a lot going on." She said fixing her glasses. Mei nodded.

"Who wants to start?" She asked.

"Yixing is a disgusting piece of shit and he deserves death," Mei said. Ms. Jung's eyes nearly popped out her head.

"Meilen is right," Chanyeol said. Yixing sucked his teeth. Ms.Jung's eyes moved to Baekhyun. He has yet to make eye contact with her.

"You are Baekhyun?" She asked. He nodded.

"I want you to start. You and Yixing cheated on your spouses. What was the reason? Were you unhappy in the relationship?" She asked.

"No, Chanyeol made me happy. I thought being with him could help me get over Yixing."

"But it didn't," Chanyeol said cutting him off.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, Chan. I wanted to end things. As soon as I realized that I couldn't get over Yixing. But he-I'm sorry." Baekhyun said crying. Mei yawned.

"Crocodile tears. No one cares. You're a home wrecking whore." Mei said. 

"Mei, there is no name calling here," Ms.Jung said handing tissues to Baekhyun. Yixing rubbed his back.

"Look you can be pissed at me Chanyeol but this is really hurting Baekhyun. He's been crying about it ever since. He doesn't want to lose you as a friend." Yixing explained. Chanyeol rolled his eyes.

"Chanyeol how do you feel?"

"I'm angry. I'm pissed. I've been there for Baekhyun forever. He lied to my face. I'm disgusted with him. I don't care that he's hurting. I'm happy. Maybe next time you'll think before opening your legs." Chanyeol spat. Mei clapped. Baekhyun started sobbing.

"Hey shut the fuck up," Yixing said. Chanyeol stood up and Yixing followed.

"Or what? I'll beat your ass Yixing." Chanyeol said shoving him. Yixing pushed him back.

"I'm not afraid of you, Chanyeol."

"Guys, please sit down! Yixing your turn." Ms.Jung said clapping. She pushed them to their chairs.

"I wanted things with Mei to work. For Jiashuai. That was my only thought going into the relationship again. As we spent day and night together I just couldn't feel the same way. And I never stopped loving Baekhyun just like he never stopped loving me. I know that you guys felt that. What we did was wrong. I admit it but you guys were selfish too." Yixing said. Ms.Jung nodded.

"Mei, did you know?" She asked. Mei looked at Yixing and Baekhyun.

"I did. I thought that we could try and get what we had back. But if you never loved me there was never anything to get back. I was in a losing war alone." Mei said. Yixing shook his head.

"That's not true. I did love you. I haven't been truthful about my deal with your father but my love for you was real. I loved you from the first time I said it. Those feelings were real. After we got married things got so messed up and all we did was fight. I'm sorry for hurting you, Meilen. All I want is for you to be happy but I won't be that person to create it for you. You were my best friend, the mother of my children, and my first love, You will always be an important person in my life." Yixing said truthfully. Mei wiped the tears falling. Yixing got up to hug her.

"And Chanyeol," Ms.Jung said turning to the tallest male. 

"I had a feeling. I thought that if I showed Baekhyun how much he meant to me then maybe he could love me like he loved Jongin and Yixing. I was wrong. I was selfish for using your vulnerability. You were hurt about Yixing and I used that time to ask you to be with me. I'm sorry Baekhyun." Chanyeol said. Baekhyun wiped his face. Ms.Jung smiled.

"But for now I cannot forgive you for cheating. I need time." Chanyeol said standing. Baekhyun nodded.

"Well, that didn't take long," Ms.Jung said smiling. The four of them left. Chanyeol decided to head home. Mei stood there awkwardly watching Yixing kiss Baekhyun's forehead. He let go and wiped his tears.

"Daeil's real father wants to take custody. That's why I left town not to take him from you Baekhyun. I would never do something like that to you. Daeil loves you a lot."

"His father?" Yixing questioned

"Yes. I don't- I don't want him to take Daeil away."

"But I thought you filed to adopt him?" Baekhyun said.

"I did but they're not going to give a divorced mom without a job a child," Mei said. Baekhyun shook his head.

"Then you can't divorce. The Mei I know doesn't give up without a fight. That son of a bitch didn't want my brother before. He's scum. Daeil doesn't need to be moved again." Baekhyun said. Yixing nodded.

"Are you sure that's okay? I mean staying married. We would have to pretend." Mei said.

"I'll let you and Yixing talk," Baekhyun said. Yixing kissed his lips and watched him walk to the subway. He made his way to their apartment. He opened the door and was shocked to find a man sitting in the living room.

"Baekhyun, don't try to run." The man said. Baekhyun was shoved inside by a man from behind. Baekhyun put his hands up.

"Yixing isn't here," Baekhyun said. The man started laughing.

"We're here for you," He said. The man from behind grabbed Baekhyun. Baekhyun threw his head back knocking him in the mouth. He flipped the man over and snapped his arm. The man yelled. The other guy came rushing over. Baekhyun dodged the first punch and sent one to his face. The man grabbed Baekhyun's hair and swung him. Baekhyun hit the ground. He kicked him in the stomach. Baekhyun curled into a ball as he took the kicks. The other guy stood up.

"Just shoot him!" He shouted.

"We came for the money!" The other shouted. He pulled Baekhyun up by the hair.

"I don't know what you guys-" Baekhyun was cut off by a punch to his stomach. He spat up blood at the next blow. The man threw him to the floor.

"Just shoot him."

"You said I could be in charge. Don't speak over me." The guy said turning around to his partner. He pulled out the gun.

"Did you even bring the silencer. Idiot."

"I did! So I should get to kill him." The man said grabbing the gun. The other guy pulled away. Baekhyun looked at his options. He's sure his ribs were messed up. There's no way he could take both of them. Baekhyun's eyes went to the window. The fire escape. It would only take a few seconds to run to the window but he could get shot. Baekhyun had to knock one of them out. Baekhyun stood back up.

"Oh, tough guy! Sit down." The older of the males said. He grabbed Baekhyun's hair. Baekhyun poked his eyes. He quickly turned and put the man in a tight headlock. The man started to thrash. The guy pointed the gun at Baekhyun.

"Shoot him." The man choked up. Baekhyun started to drag him to the window.

"Just shoot!" The man yelled. He tried to grab Baekhyun's face. Baekhyun twisted and heard a snap. Baekhyun's jaw dropped. He let go as the man's body went limp.

"You son of a bitch!" The man said shotting. Baekhyun climbed out of the window. He raced down the steps and missed some. He went falling all the way down. The guy continued to shoot. Baekhyun scrambled to his feet and ran out of the alley. He ran as far as his legs could take him. Baekhyun ended up in an alley. His knees tucked to his face. He was shivering and in pain. He climbed back up to his feet. He stumbled out of the alley. Everything was getting fuzzy. He needed to find a phone. Someone grabbed him.

"Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo said. Baekhyun passed out. At home, Kyungsoo cleaned his wounds. He called Chanyeol who rushed over. Kyungsoo took the cloth off of his head. Baekhyun opened his eyes. He started to panic. Chanyeol held him down.

"Baek! You're safe! You're safe!" Chanyeol screamed. Baekhyun relaxed. Chanyeol let go.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I killed him. I killed someone. It was an accident. He tried to grab me. I shouldn't have held that tight." Baekhyun said. Chanyeol rubbed his back.

"Baekhyun you need to relax. Please sit back." Kyungsoo said. He was leaning on Chanyeol.

"He passed out," Chanyeol said laying him down. Yixing was there in 10 mins. He sat down holding Yixing's hand. Mei stood at the door. Jongin sat in the chair across the room.

"This is sloppy. If my father hired people to kill Baekhyun, he would be dead. You know that, Yixing." Mei said. Yixing and Mei turned to Jongin.

"Don't look at me. Baekhyun is my ex. My people know not to touch him." Jongin said.

"So who was it?" Yixing said. Baekhyun opened his eyes again. Yixing kissed his forehead.

"Hey." He said softly. Baekhyun sat up. He explained what happened.

"Jongin checked the apartment before coming. There wasn't anyone there."

"But I killed him," Baekhyun said holding onto Yixing.

"These guys sound like idiots. Did they say what they wanted?"

"Money," Baekhyun said hiding in Yixing's neck. Yixing stared at Jongin.

"I think I might know where to look," Mei said. Yixing stood up to leave but Baekhyun held on tighter.

"Don't." He whispered.

"Don't worry me and Mei can handle this," Jongin said leaving behind her.

"So who do you think did it?"

"I don't know but I didn't want Baekhyun to freak out. Unlike us, he's not used to this life. I've had plenty of death threats, kidnappings, and fightings nothing phases me." Mei said tying up her hair.

"What if this was your father."

"As far as I'm concerned my father is dead to me," Mei said.

"Yixing told you the deal? I don't think it's that bad but it's all about power and money. This is how you gain control over the Seoul traffic. Your father is smart."

"Why don't you have a problem with him moving in on your turf."

"I'm marrying your sister. It doesn't really matter. I'm still the boss." Jongin said with a wink. He handed a helmet to Mei after climbing on his motorcycle. She climbed on after putting it on. Back inside, Chanyeol watched Kyungsoo finish pouring tea.

"This must have opened your eyes a bit." He said. Chanyeol looked up at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Baekhyun could've died. Your best friend dying without you speaking. You have a soft heart. I know that would've destroyed you. Forgiving isn't easy. But sometimes it's not just for the other person. It's also for you." Kyungsoo said pushing the cup to Chanyeol. He tilted his head towards the room. Chanyeol grabbed the cup. He knocked on the door and opened it. Baekhyun was still wrapped around Yixing.

"Kyungsoo made some tea for you," Chanyeol said handing Baekhyun the cup.

"Yixing come help me in the kitchen," Kyungsoo called. Yixing took the hint and got up. Baekhyun took a sip and put the cup on the stand. Chanyeol sat down on the bed and hugged Baekhyun.

"idiot. Do you know how fast my heart was racing when Kyungsoo called me? Jesus Christ Baekhyun. You can't die yet. Daeil needs you and I need you." Chanyeol said. Baekhyun smiled and hugged him back. Yixing sat in the chair staring at Kyungsoo.

"You like Chanyeol," Yixing said smiling. Kyungsoo's ears turned red. Yixing smiled. 

"I'm sorry. I know it took me a while to realize your feelings for me and when I did I thought if I ignored it maybe you would move on. That was stupid. You're my best friend. I appreciated everything you have done for me. My life is a mess but without you, I would have surely fallen down a worse path. I hope that he loves you way more than I ever could. You deserve it, Kyungsoo." Yixing said. Kyungsoo smiled.

"Does Baekhyun know about the deal?" Kyungsoo said. Yixing nodded.

"Not completely. He just knows there is one. I can't tell him right now. I don't want him to end things."

"Selfish Yixing as always. Don't let him walk blind into things, dummy." Kyungsoo said hitting him. The door opened to a smiling Chanyeol and Baekhyun. Baekhyun made his way to Yixing. Yixing hooked an arm around his waist. Baekhyun kissed his cheek. Kyungsoo looked away. Chanyeol was smiling at him like an idiot. Kyungsoo's ears turned red.


	27. Yixing's 2nd Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's events

Baekhyun held onto Yixing's shoulders as he rode out his climax. Yixing watched Baekhyun's face twists in pleasure. He smiled as Baekhyun bit on his lip letting out moans. Yixing pushes Baekhyun on his back causing the other to choke. Yixing places Baekhyun's leg on his shoulder and takes control. Baekhyun closes his eyes and lets Yixing fuck him. He holds onto his arms.

"Ahhh slow down," Baekhyun says putting his leg down. Yixing bends down to kiss him stealing the next words out of his mouth. His hips are going at a fast pace. Baekhyun squeezes his eyes shut. His fingernails dug into Yixing's arms. Yixing pulled back from the kiss.

"Fuck! Fuck!" Yixing said coming into the man under him. Yixing kissed his face. Baekhyun wrapped his arms around his neck and brought him down for a kiss.

"I love you so much," Yixing said. Baekhyun didn't let go. Yixing pulled back. He wiped the tears falling down Baekhyun's face.

"Baby, why are you crying. Did I hurt you?" Yixing said pulling out and sitting up. Baekhyun shook his head. He covered his face. Yixing removed his hands. He pulled Baekhyun up and into his lap. Yixing carefully turned Baekhyun's face to his face. He wiped his cheeks. Baekhyun face was red from sex and his sweaty hair was sticking all over the place. Yixing thought he looked beautiful. He kissed his cheeks over and over again.

"I just-I'm happy with you. I'm happy." Baekhyun said crying. Yixing hugged him.

"I'm happy too."

"I'm scared that tonight will be bad. You won't tell me."

"It's nothing."

"So just tell me." Baekhyun cried.

"Tonight things will change for us. It's out of my hands."

"I don't want things to change."

"I know baby but it's up to you if things will change between us."

"What does that mean?"

"Exactly what I said," Yixing said wiping his face again. Baekhyun nodded.

"Dad! If you're done having intercourse with Baekhyunee, I want to play battleships with him." Jiashuai shouted knocking on the door. Yixing chuckled.

"What is he talking about?" Baekhyun asked. Yixing shook his head.

"Nothing. Let's have a quickie in the shower." Yixing said carrying Baekhyun to the bathroom. Baekhyun kissed his neck. Yixing put him down while he ran the shower. Yixing climbed in first and Baekhyun followed. An hour later, Yixing was laying on the bed with Baekhyun sitting on him. Yixing moaned into the kiss. There was another knock at the door.

"Baekie!" Daeil yelled. Baekhyun climbed off of Yixing. Yixing pouted. He was hard again.

"Ignore him." He said grabbing Baekhyun. Baekhyun laughed and pushed him down. Baekhyun went to open the bedroom door. Daeil rushed in with Jiashuai behind him. Daeil chucked the toy truck at Yixing. It hit his leg.

"Daeil, my man what was that for?" Yixing said rubbing his leg.

"Mommy house!" He shouted crossing his arms.

"You want to see mommy?" Baekhyun asked picking him up. Daeil nodded.

"Why didn't you go?" Yixing asked getting up to button his shirt.

"Mom said not to leave the house alone."

"It's right next door," Yixing said grabbing his tie.

"But Ms.Wang," Jiashuai said sitting in the chair. Baekhyun put Daeil down and went to help Yixing tie his necktie. Yixing smiled watching him work. Daeil held onto Yixing's leg while Jiashuai tied Yixing's shoes. Yixing kissed Baekhyun's lips, Jiashuai's forehead, and Daeil's forehead before grabbing his black blazer.

"You look sharp!" Jiashuai said. Yixing thanked him. The four guys went downstairs. Yixing had to get going. Baekhyun held Daeil as they said their goodbye.

"I'll see you soon," Yixing said. Baekhyun nodded. He took the kids next door to Mei's house. Mr.Yang greeted the boys.

"I'm going to head out," Baekhyun said. Mei nodded. Baekhyun found himself at the banquet leading everything. He tried to keep his nerves down about this evening but he couldn't. It didn't help that his handsome boyfriend was smiling and mingling with everyone. 

"Baekhyun." A professor called. Baekhyun smiled and brought the tray over. The man took a drink and gave one to Yixing. Baekhyun smiled and left.

"That one is something." The older man said. Yixing's eyes left Baekhyun and turned to the guy.

"Excuse me?"

"Come on. I saw the way you looked at him. He is a very attractive guy. I'm sure he has slept his way to being a top student. I hear-"

"Watch your mouth," Yixing said cutting him off.

"Woah. What's with the hostility?" The man said laughing. Yixing glared at him.

"I don't find anything funny about you making remarks like that," Yixing said shoving the drink in his hand.

"Keep that mouth of yours in check," Yixing said fixing the man's blazer. He gave his shoulders a squeeze before leaving. Yixing decided to go look for Baekhyun. He was helping guest find their seats. Yixing nodded for him to follow. Baekhyun excused himself. Yixing pulled him to the stairway and kissed him. Baekhyun held onto his jacket. Yixing could hear Baekhyun's whimpers. He pulled him closer by his hips. Baekhyun started t grind against him. Yixing smirked.

"Baby." He said pulling away.

"Sorry," Baekhyun said with a pout.

"Baekhyun it's about to start soon. Hi Mr.Zhang!" Joy shouted waving. He gave her a smile. Baekhyun kissed him one last time before leaving. Yixing checked his phone. Mr.Yang was texting him. Yixing went to find his seat with his friends. Jongin was there with Nini. He kissed her belly. Yixing smiled. He was happy they finally started to work things out. Meilen and the boys arrived. Yixing welcome them to their seats. Daeil demanded to sit in Yixing's lap. He started to play with the fork and knife. Yixing snatched the knife and Daeil stabbed his hand. Mei took the fork and Daeil turned and cuddled to Yixing's side. The ceremony started. There were speeches and singing. Students wanted to give their farewell to the dean. Baekhyunstood by watching. He didn't know Mei and the boys were coming. Daeil and Jiashuai looked handsome in their little suits. Daeil was fast asleep by the time the Dean was up there.

"I want to thank everyone for this night. I have enjoyed working at this university for the last 10 years. With that being said, it is my pleasure to welcome your new dean, Zhang Yixing." He said. The room started to clap. Irene spit her drink out. Junmyeon hit her back. Yixing smiled and stood up. Daeil's arms were wrapped around his neck and he wasn't letting go. Yixing invited his family on stage. Jiashuai stood there next to Mei.

"Thank you for welcoming me. I'm going to keep this short so I can get my little one home as you can see he's sleeping." Yixing said laughing. The audience awwed and clapped. Baekhyun stood in the back staring in disbelief. Yixing is the dean. He found his legs moving backward. His brain was singling flight mode as Yixing continued his speech.

"Thank you to my beautiful wife and my two children. I love you guys." Yixing said receiving claps from everyone in the room. Baekhyun's legs took off before he could hear the ending. He ran out of the auditorium. His heart was racing and his eyes blinded by tears. He didn't understand why he was crying because him being dean wasn't upsetting. Or maybe it was but Baekhyun couldn't process his own feelings. Baekhyun collided with a person. Theor hands grabbed his shoulders. Baekhyun looked up. It was Mr.Yang. He pulled Baekhyun into a hug. Baekhyun froze. He didn't know how to respond.

"Come," Mr.Yang said walking away. Baekhyun followed him out of fear. They were walking back to where Baekhyun just ran from. They stopped at a window. Mr.Yang looked inside at Meilen. She was smiling and laughing while holding Daeil. Yixing was now holding a sleeping Jiashuai. They looked happy. 

"It was always supposed to be this way. I don't know if you're aware of how much power SM owns in this country. When I saw this opportunity knew I had to take it. Yixing would get this job. He and Mei could have a happy normal life together raising Jiashuai. I didn't expect you to come along and ruin that but here you are." Mr.Yang said. Baekhyun took a step back from the window he didn't want to see them anymore. Mr. Yang started to walk away and told Baekhyun to follow. Baekhyun followed a few steps behind.

"Mei's cancer is back," Mr.Yang said stopping.

"They gave her a few months." He said turning around. Baekhyun looked at the ground.

"You understand what I'm getting at right?" He asked. Baekhyun didn't look up until he heard a gun cock.

"Leave Yixing, Baekhyun. Mei deserves happiness. Even if it's false and only for a few months. With you, in the picture, she can never get it. Do you know how it feels to watch someone you love, love another?" Mr.Yang said pointing the gun at him. Back at the banquet, Yixing handed Daeil off to Joy. He wanted to find Baekhyun. He walked outside. Yixing started to call him but got no answer. Yixing found Baekhyun sitting on the bench.

"How mad are you? I wanted to tell you but-"

"I love you," Baekhyun said cutting him off. Yixing sat down.

"I love you too,"

"And I want to be with you forever."

"And we will be,"

"Mr.Yang threatened me,"

"What?"

"It's okay. I stood up to him. He pointed a gun at me and I stood up to him." Baekhyun said. Yixing pulled him into a hug.

"I'm sorry," Yixing said.

"Yixing. I want to get the kids home." Mei called. Yixing let go and stood up. Baekhyun walked over to take Daeil out of Joy's arms. Jiashuai held Yixing's hand as they walked back to the parking lot. There was a single gunshot. Joy screamed and everything happened so fast. One body fell to the ground.


	28. With You, Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's events

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read ending notes :)

Baekhyun couldn't pay attention in class. Luhan was in this class. No matter how much Chanyeol, Sehun, and Yixing reassured him he couldn't put his guard down. When the professor dismissed them, Baekhyun was first out of there. Sehun was outside waiting for Luhan. Baekhyun was being irrational. He decided to meet up with his friends. Rina sat down next to him.

"Guys! The budget was increased! Art club is going to be able to actually enter art shows!" Rina said clapping. Baekhyun smiled. She turned to him and kissed his cheek.

"I know you had something to do with this!" She said. Baekhyun just smiled. It took a lot of persuading the committee and some extra time on his knees for a certain dean but he did it. Baekhyun rubbed his knees and his body shuddered at the memories of Yixing pounding into his mouth all night. Chanyeol smacked his back hard bringing him back to reality.

"You okay? You zoned out." Chanyeol said. Baekhyun nodded. Sehun sat down with Luhan. Everyone's eyes went to Baekhyun.

"Guys stop being weird," Sehun said, He introduced everyone to Luhan. Luhan stared at Baekhyun.

"I know you. We were supposed to fight." Luhan said.

"What?" Rina said.

"Oh, do they not know about fight club?" Luhan said. Baekhyun shook his head.

"Fight club?" Rina said turning to Baekhyun.

"I used to fight. I don't anymore." Baekhyun said shrugging. Baekhyun excused himself. He still had some paperwork to do and also it was his shift at the daycare. When he opened the door, Daeil ran into his leg.

"Mommy brought me here." He said as Baekhyun picked him up. Baekhyun kissed his cheeks and Daeil giggled.

"You should be in class," Baekhyun said sitting him down. Daeil frowned.

"I don't like it," Daeil said crossing his arms.

"Why?"

"The other kids are mean to baby Daeil." He said wiping his eyes.

"They won't let baby Daeil play." He said. Baekhyun rubbed his cheeks.

"Is that why you were bad this morning?" He asked. Daeil nodded.

"I'm sorry. I'll talk to your teacher." Baekhyun said. Daeil reached out to hug him.

"I want my daddy." He said crying. Baekhyun picked him up and rubbed his back.

"Daddy is busy," Baekhyun said.

"Daddy can make time for two of his favorites," Yixing whispered in his ear. Baekhyun turned around frightened. Daeil wiped his face and reached out for Yixing. Yixing took him. Yixing bent down to kiss Baekhyun on the lips. Baekhyun turned his head.

"Yixing." He said smiling as the man kissed his cheek.

"It's only Joy here and she knows," Yixing said leaning in but Daeil smacked Baekhyun's face. Baekhyun held his face looking shocked.

"Mine. Only mine." Daeil said hugging Yixing's head. Yixing chuckled. 

"What have you done to my brother?" Baekhyun asked laughing. Yixing went to put the child down but he clung to him.

"What's wrong?" Yixing asked. Daeil buried his face in Yixing's blazer. Baekhyun rubbed his back.

"He's being bullied," Baekhyun whispered.

"By kindergartners?" He asked. Baekhyun nodded. Yixing rubbed his back.

"I'll talk to his teacher," Yixing said.

"Hey, Xingie needs to go back to work," Baekhyun said. Daeil shook his head.

"It's fine. He can hang out with me today." Yixing said smiling. Baekhyun kissed his lips. The two left the room. Daeil stayed in Yixing's off while he worked. He ran around and soon tired himself out. Yixing laid him on the couch and put his blazer over him. By 3 pm he was up and eating the rest of Yixing's lunch. Daeil sat on his lap staring at the computer screen. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Yixing said.

"Bring your kids to work day?" Jongin said pointing to his son in the stroller. Daeil hopped down and went to play with the baby while the guys talked. Daeil snatched the pacifier out of the child's mouth. The baby stared at him.

"You want it back?" He asked. The baby started to pout before letting out a wail. Jongin came over and took it out of Daeil's hand. Yixing called Daeil back over. He climbed back into his lap.

"It's taken care of. So no more worries," Jongin said leaving. Yixing held Daeil's hand as they made their way to Baekhyun's last class. Daeil knocked on the door. Yixing pulled him back.

"Baekie get out here!" Daeil shouted. Yixing started laughing. Baekhyun came out and picked him up. Daeil giggled as he blew on his cheeks. They walked to Yixing's car. Baekhyun strapped him in. He climbed into the front seat. Yixing held his hand as they took off to pick up Jiashuai. 

"Are people asking why we ride together?"

"Well I banned that stupid rule of no dating," Yixing said smiling.

"I know but you're the dean and everyone thinks you're married happily."

"Yeah they ask questions but I adopted your brother so they can do whatever they want with the info," Yixing replied. Baekhyun leaned over and kissed his cheek. Jiashuai was waiting outside. He climbed in the back an unstrapped Daeil.

"Come here," Jiashuai said helping him out the car. Jiashuai took him to where his class was waiting for their parents. Daeil hid behind Jiashuai.

"Now what do you guys say."

"Sorry, we took your lunch and toys." The boy said with his head down.

"Hey. You look at him and say it punks." Taeyong said. The boys looked at Daeil.

"We're sorry Daeil." They said in unison. Daeil nodded. He took Jiashuai's hand and they left. Yixing dropped Baekhyun off at Chanyeol's apartment. Baekhyun sat there confused.

"Go shower and stuff. We have to get you ready for your date." Chanyeol said shoving him. Kyungsoo started laughing. Baekhyun showered and got dressed in the clothes Chanyeol left out. It was just gym shorts.

"Chanyeol where is my top?" Baekhyun asked. Chanyeol pointed to the floor. Baekhyun grabbed the white t-shirt. Baekhyun sat on the couch waiting. An hour then two hours. He looked at his phone. What if something happened. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo were in his room and Baekhyun didn't want to interrupt. Chanyeol came out the room scaring him.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol shouted.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun replied laughing.

"The bathroom upstairs is leaking. That's the 3rd time this week."

"Call the landlord. I can't just walk in their house." Baekhyun said laughing.

"Please, you're the only one who can fix it," Chanyeol said. Baekhyun laughed and left the apartment. He stood outside of apartment 74. He smiled. It was like Deja vu. He texted Yixing. Baekhyun smiled. Even though Yixing couldn't remember it still held a lot of memories. Baekhyun knocked on the door. The door opened to Yixing. Wet hair and red face.

"I know. I'm sorry. I just got back from the gym. I really needed to shower. I didn'-" Yixing couldn't finish his words because Baekhyun crashed into him knocking both of them to the ground. He started kissing Yixing breathlessly. Yixing smiled.

"When did you? How? I." Baekhyun cried through the kisses. Yixing held his face and slowed the kiss down.

"A few days ago things just started coming back," Yixing said wiping his tears. Baekhyun started sobbing. Yixing sat up and held him.

"I love you so much. I mean that, Baekhyun. You don't have to worry about me leaving you anytime soon. I'm with you, always, my baby." He said. Baekhyun nodded. Yixing helped him off the ground and led him to the bedroom. In the middle, of the bed was a small box. Baekhyun climbed on the bed and picked it up. Yixing followed him.

"Open it," Yixing said. Baekhyun opened the box. Inside was a two Cartier silver bands.

"Mei and I are officially divorced. We don't-"

"Yes." Baekhyun said leaping onto Yixing. Yixing chuckled. They started to kiss and soon clothes were off. They filled the room with sounds of love. From the kissing touching licking, and sucking to the sweet I love yous whispered by both of them. By the end of the night, Baekhyun knew that with Yixing, this was always....and forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to take the time to thank everyone who has supported my AUs. This one was just an idea and kind of branched to whatever I wanted. Thank you to those of you that stayed and read and commented on here on Twitter. It means so much to me. I promise I will finish Username by this time next week and hopefully, we jump into The next AU. Again thank you and I love you guys.


End file.
